Assassins of Chaos
by ColtonTheCreeper
Summary: After Annabeth's death Percy, Nico, Artemis, and Thalia become the leaders of a group called the Assassins of Chaos. Has content from Assassin's Creed which makes things a lot more assassin like. Later on more people shall join the unbeatable force and clear evil off the face of the Earth. Pertemis and Thalico will be in this story along with assassination missions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO all rights go to Rick Riordan

Chapter 1

Percy's POV:

The seven demigods from the Prophecy of Seven was at the foot of Mount Olympus, as in the original Mount Olympus. We were standing in front of a monster army with the giants leading the army.

After a stare down between the two groups for a second there was 10 flashes of light. There stood the Olympians except for Hera/Juno, Aphrodite/Venus, and Demeter/Circes because they are not much of fighters, and Hades. Artemis came with her hunters and a few of the other gods brought some of their children.

"So the puny Olympians have arrived at last!" Poryphion bellowed, "I can't wait to crush you so Mother Gaea can rule once again!"

"Now come over here nicely and we might spare you for entertainment or food!" Leon yelled.

"If you want entertainment I could get a movie for you or if you want food buy some pizzas…" Percy responded.

"Pizza!"

"Food!"

"Diapers!"

Some of the monsters were yelling off their request for food while Percy was thinking of a way to beat this massive army. 'We have a small but strong army on our side' Percy thought 'but this won't be enough.'

"Annabeth any ideas how to beat them?" Percy whispered to Annabeth who was next to him.

"No, the chance of winning is about .01% chance," She said sadly, "but we have to try."

"Well we have survived worse, like that pizza army that attacked us on the way here." Percy said smiling at the memory. An army of pizza with arms and legs attacked them when they needed to stop to repair the Argo II on the way here. Percy chuckled at the memory of him eating the remains of Commander Pepperoni and General Sausage. P.S. the best pizza he ever had, but it was still weird thinking he just ate his enimies

"That was an easy fight we just dropped some Greek Fire vials and ate the rest." She stated.

"I meant eating the pizza. I ate so much pizza I am still full and that was a week ago."

"SHUT UP AND KILL THEM OR I WILL KILL ALL YOU MYSELF!" Polybotes shouted at the giant army. That snapped the monsters out of their food talk and attacked. Percy ran over to his father Poseidon while the other demigods ran to their parent.

"Lets kill Polybotes for good this time." Percy said to Poseidon when he got over there.

"You think you can kill me again boy because I highly doubt it!" sneered Polybotes.

"Let us see." I said and charged with my father in his godly height right behind me.

Polybotes jabbed at me with his trident, and I jumped onto it just as it was about to hit me. Poseidon swung his trident at Polybotes which caused him to swing his trident to block it. I took this opportunity to jump on his head bringing Riptide down in a stabbing motion right above his ugly ear.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Polybotes bellowed, "Stupid demigod!" He brought his hand up to his head and swatted me off which gave an opening to Poseidon to drive his through Polybotes chest.

"WH.." was all he got out before he crumbled to dust.

Poseidon grunted and said "He was harder the first time." He turned to me "Go help where you can, and please don't do anything stupid" With that he ran off over by Hippolytos to help Hermes and his kids. I looked over and saw that Hermes along with Travis and Conner (No surprise there) were having a bit more trouble seeing as they were deepest in the monster army. Even Hermes laser mode was doing little to slow down the giant and the surrounding army. I ran over to help.

I jumped into the enemy line swinging Riptide horizontally taking out a few dracanae and an earthborn in the process. Some monsters turned around and saw me. I wasted no time charging again taking out dozens of monsters. My brain went on autopilot with a combination of stabbing and slashing also a few kicks and punches here and there. I was glad to see that I have gotten strong enough to kill a few week monsters with a single punch or kick to the face. Slash, stab, duck, jump, kick, twirl, slash, punch, stab, slash. A pattern like this went on for a few minutes as I approached Mimas.

"Percy!" I heard Travis yell to me, "Hurry up this is starting to get one sided."

A dracanae charged me with a spear leveled at my chest. I grabbed it with my left handed swung it around killing a hellhound and smashing the dracanae's face in killing it. I threw the spear over about ten monsters and it sunk into Mimas's stomach. I continued my charge forward and was met by Conner.

"Percy, my good friend are you enjoying the party!" he yelled his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Yes it is very nice and laid back. I really love it when the golden confetti explodes from the unwanted guests." I replied.

"Good because Mr. Ugly Hippolytos over there is really unwanted and is in needed of turning into that wonderful confetti."

On that I charged Hippolytos with Conner and Travis flanking me on both sides.

"Ah, Percy good you are here, so let's kill this guy." Hermes said to me shooting another blast from his laser mode gun. Hippolytos just picked up a monster and chucked it at the blast making it blow up before it hit him.

"Damn why do you do that," Hermes growled "Fight like the man you claim to be!" He changed his laser gun into a sword and pointed it at Hippolytos.

"Travis, Conner cover us from the army Hermes and I got this." I commanded them. They ran off and started attacking monsters that formed a circle around us.

Hermes and Hippolytos were going all out on each other. Loud clanging and sparks were flying all over the place shouting insults at the other.

_Get behind me and jump over me when I bend down next. He won't expect it and you should be able to stun him enough for us to kill him. _Hermes told me in my head.

I got behind him and crouched down ready to spring up.

One

Two

Three

Hermes bent down while Hippolytos did an across body slash living a perfect opening which I decided to use. I sprang onto Hermes's back and jumped again driving Riptide into Hippolytos's side.

"AAHH!" He screamed and stumbled a bit while I took Riptide out of his side pushing off doing a backflip and landed on my feet.

Hermes took the chance and swung his sword in a fast series of jabs and slashes, but Hippolytos was still a little dazed from my attack so I waited looking for an opportunity to take down Hippolytos. I had to kill a few monsters that got into the circle before I saw my chance. Hippolytos stepped forward as Hermes kicked out with his foot connecting with Hippolytos's knee bending it the total opposite way it was supposed to go.

Hippolytos fell to the ground as Hermes kicked him upside the head making Hippolytos fall onto his back. I ran over jumping onto his body driving Riptide straight through where Mimas's heart should be.

Hermes then brought his fought done on the right side of Hippolytos's body smashing it. Golden ichor splattered all over as Hippolytos dissolved into golden dust.

"There is your confetti Conner!" I screamed over to him. He heard me turned around and gave me the thumbs up.

"Thank you for your help Percy I guess I owe you a bit so I will give you a pass for 20 free shipments through Hermes Express." He thanked me.

I turned to him and replied "You don't owe me anything, I am just doing my so hard job as a demigod."

"Whatever you still have it like it or not now go help some other Olympians or demigods." He told me. I nodded and ran off. I ran up onto a rock and kicked a monster archer down the side breaking its neck on the side of the rock. I scanned the battle field looking for areas where people are in need of help. I saw a group of demigods surround by a big group of monsters by a river looking like they were getting over run. I lifted my hands and felt a tug in my gut as I controlled the water to pick up the water and drown them.

They turned over to me and gave me a thumbs up. I nodded to them and pointed over to an area where some other demigods needed help, but to far away from the river for me to help. They looked over and understood running off in that direction.

Again I scanned the area looking for a spot to help. Most gods were doing fine except for some minor scratches and cuts. I saw Artemis and her hunters battling Gration as he shot an arrow that flew straight at Artemis. She saw it and jumped out of the way sending a volley of arrows at Gration's face while the hunters did the same.

Storm clouds brewed over the fight and lightning struck Gration making him explode into a cloud of golden dust and dust rising from a crater the lightning made. _Good job Thals_ I thought in my head. Right before the explosion I saw an arrow fly from Gration's bow and fly over to my right I looked over and saw something that made my blood run cold and sadness and anger washed over me.

There before me was the person Gration had shot. The blond girl with a white bone sword in hand lay on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding her body and an arrow sticking through her chest. There was the body of my girlfriend Annabeth Chase.

"NO" I screamed my voice filled with agony and anger. I felt the need for revenge and to avenge Annabeth's death even if it meant me dying in the process.

My vision turned red from anger and a black cloud surrounded my body.

Artemis POV.

I just finished my fight with Gration that filthy man, pig, and a bunch of other words that I could describe him with that would not have been appropriate at all. I looked over at my hunters and saw that most of them were fine besides for a few cuts and bruises here and there.

I looked over at an exhausted Thalia from summoning the lighting and started saying " Good job_" when I heard a voice of a man yelling "NO!" his voice so filled with emotional pain and anger I winced at it. I whirled around and saw the only man I respect standing on top of a rock with a cloud of darkness surrounding him and so much power flowing off him he was easily as powerful as any Olympian and more powerful than some.

I followed his gaze and saw what had set him off. What I saw was his girlfriend Annabeth Chase. I immediately understood his anger and knew he would stop at nothing to get his revenge.

Nico POV.

Reyna, Coach Hedge, and I just returned to Camp Half-Blood with the Athena Parthenos in hopes of stopping a war between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. We came out of the shadows on top of Half-Blood Hill. Behind us in Camp Half-Blood stood the Greek army and in front of stood the Roman army both decked out and ready for battle.

"The traitor returns I see!" Octavion exclaimed.

"No, Octavion I am not a traitor I was doing my job to protect the two camps from going to war which you want to happen."

"Then why are you standing with the Greeks for that you shall die!" He yelled at us drawing his sword.

I looked at Reyna and she nodded understanding what I was asking. "No Octavion you shall die enjoy punishment." I stated calmly. Octavion looked at me confused and as fast as lightning I drew a Stygian Iron Desert Eagle with a silencer my dad gave me and fired two shots straight into Octavion's skull killing him instantly.

Everyone looked at me shocked as I put the gun back into its holster. After a pause both sides erupted into applause cheering and thanking me. This was Reyna's and my turn to look confused. Clarisse walked up to me with a smile on her face. "Nice one and for your information no one on either side liked him and we both planned behind his back to kill him, but you just made things easier."

"Oh that explains it." I said then a terrified expression crossed my face and I stumbled backwards.

"What is it my boy." Chiron asked galloping up to me, and he saw the expression on my face and asked, "Who died?"

"We have a big problem, but from what I can tell it was Annabeth." I said sadly and saw the shocked expressions on their faces.

"That is indeed not good." Chiron whispered then looked up with wide eyes. "Percy is going to destroy everything go to the battle zone now and see if you can stop any collateral damage." I nodded and ran off into a shadow, shadow traveling to Mt. Olympus, Greece.

When I arrived I was immediately met by a wave of overwhelming power coming from a man on top of a boulder. The power was so grand it was probably coming from Chaos himself if I had to guess.

I ran over there with my sword drawn cutting down any monsters that got in my way. The power was so immense it was hard to get closer because it felt like it was pushing me back. The wind whistled in my ears and out of the corner of my eye I saw the dead body of Annabeth. As I finally got closer I noticed that it was Percy. As I finally reached him I put a hand on his shoulder to see if I could calm him and was instantly sucked into vortex thinking _what the_ and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO, or AC.

Chapter 2

Author's Note

Thank you for visiting and reading my story (if you are going to). Please leave a review on what you think and constructive criticism is appreciated.

Percy POV.

After the black cloud surrounded me I was transported into some weird place that I have never scene. The place was so amazing it made Olympus look like a blank piece of paper in comparison. My guess was that I was in a throne room considering that there was a throne at the end of the room. It was all black except for white dots all over it making it look like it was from outer space.

After another minute or two a tall muscular man in a black business suit flashed in on the throne. As soon as I felt the man enter the room the power I felt flowing off him made me fall over into a bow. If I had to guess if he had to get to a date in five minutes he could take out all of the Olympians and still make it with time to spare.

"Don't bow to me I do not like it because in a way I am the father of you and everything that exist so please treat me like you would treat your father." The mystery man told me with a smile brighter than the sun.

I stood up still feeling the need to bow, but said "My father Poseidon wants me to bow to him and so do the other Olympians."

"Those stuck up Olympians only a few of them I actually respect, but in all honesty my boy they should be the ones bowing to you and your friend that should be here in a minute." He grumbled, but said the last part louder.

"Okay sir. I am not that powerful, I know I am said to be the strongest demigod to exist, but still why should the Olympians bow to me and my friend. And who is that friend?" I asked.

"Please no need for the sir or lord or any of that shit, and the rest will be explained to you in about thirty seconds."

I nodded and waited, but thanks to my ADHD the thirty seconds seemed like ten minutes. The whole time I tried to figure out who this guy is. I was still wondering who he was when there was a bright flash and there stood my friend Nico with his Stygian Iron sword in it sheath and a Stygian Iron Desert Eagle holstered on his right thigh.

Nico looked around for a minute until his eyes landed on me. He ran over to me and started asking questions a million miles an hour. "Percy, where are we? Are you OK? How did we get here? Who is that guy over there?"

I just smiled and gave him a light punch on the shoulder, "Just like the first time I met you, you have a million questions. Now please be quiet so he can explain to us what is going on because I want answers to."

He nodded and we both turned to the guy. Nico was about to bow the man spoke, "Don't bow it really feels weird when people do that even though you are the first humans I talked to in quite a long time.

Now for introductions I am Chaos the Creator of the universe, first Primordial, and all that blah, blah, blah." Chaos paused for a moment for us as we gaped at him like fish out of water. "Close your mouths or you will catch flies if there were any here.

Now as for the reason I brought you here I would like to offer the two of you a great position where you will be partial immortals until you complete your training then you become full immortal and the better of the two of you a god. I want the two of you to start an Assassin order where you can recruit demigod, mortals, immortals, gods, and any other being you see fit to join. Your order would be called the Assassins of Chaos or AoS for short. I will give the two of you my partial blessing that only helps you in your assassin skills. If I see fit I will later give you my full blessing otherwise the blessing will consist of: Shadow-traveling for Percy, breathing under water for Nico, and increased stealth t almost you can run completely silent, ability to use any weapon you pick up, mastery at free-running, increase of accuracy, a well-built body and will grow a few inches, a full suite of Assassin robes that will completely black unless you want to change them in the future which you probably will want to the robes will also have greaves, pauldrons , a chest guard, and vambraces, and finally a set of weapons that will be light and easy to use but unbreakable. You will have two hidden blades, two swords, a foot long dagger, a belt of throwing knives that will replenish itself every hour, a bow with a quiver of arrows that will never run out, and dual Desert Eagles with silencers. Any questions?" Chaos told us.

Nico and I just looked at each other and nodded without hesitation. "No questions and we accept Chaos."

Chaos smiled and said "Good thank you. It will appear on you when your souls return to the mortal world. Right now your bodies are just sitting there on that rock not moving a millimeter. Your first task is to train with the hunters and you will be their guardians you could say. They will not like you at the beginning, but in the end they will be your closest allies and will be part of the AoS. Good luck with everything and your girlfriends." We looked at Chaos with confused expressions.

Chaos faced palmed himself and exclaimed I forgot that there are few more differences in your power, speed, agility, and your vision because all have been increased my Assassins. After a few hundred years or so I will make you and your top Assassins universal in other words you will travel the galaxy for me and take out people I hate, are failing in their position as rulers, or are causing problems in the universe." (A/N: Hint on a sequel that will come eventually, but this will be probably around a 50k story or more if I feel the need to add a lot into this ).

"Thank you again, but shouldn't we get back so we can help our friends and kick some giant ass." I asked. (A/N: Did you get it?)

"Yes and you will make me proud I know it." Chaos told us smiling, "I might stop in the bass I have for you on earth for upgrades, orders, or if we need to talk."

"OK bye." Nico yelled ending the conversation waking towards a portal that opened up showing the battle field. I waved to Chaos and walked next to Nico and walking into the portal together.

After a few seconds of darkness I felt rock beneath my feet and a surge of power around Nico and me. It was painless, but I felt myself fall to my knees feeling my muscles grow a bit, and felt my body rise a bit indicating I grew taller a bit and last of all I felt my clothes change. I stood up and noticed that I was completely decked out to the max in all black except for my weapons which were silver and my brain told me it was Chaotic Silver. On Nico's back there was a symbol which was almost exactly the same as the one from Assassin's Creed except for there was a few stars in the middle. I felt a presence enter my head and say _where you think they got the idea to make the game. It was all my design showing what I want my Assassins to be like. Follow all the same rules as you do in the game and you will not be punished by me. _Chaos told me. I looked at myself and saw that I look like I just walked write out of Assassin's Creed.

Nico looked at me and gave me a wicked smile before we both jumped at the nearest enemy both swords drawn and ready to kill. I landed and impaled to dracanae with my swords and jumped up in a twirl killing more monsters around me. All the monsters stared at me in shock before they attacked thinking that they can take out the demigod, but they did not know that I was an Assassin of Chaos. Every monster that got within a few feet of me was instantly destroyed. I was beginning to tire, but I knew I had to take down these monsters to avenge Annabeth's death.

That thought was enough to make me lose my focus for one second and receive a blow to my chest making me stumble back from the impact, but there wasn't even a scratch on the armor. That was until I saw Mimas knock Hephaestus out of the way stomp on one of his kids and run towards me.

_Uh oh_ I thought, but with my increased speed I brought my sword in my left hand up to block only to have it fly out of my hand into the crowd of monsters flying straight through an Earthborn's chest. _Don't worry I enchanted your's and Nico's weapons so they can kill giants without the help of an Olympian._ Chaos mind messaged me. I smiled and threw my sword at Mimas as he swung his sword at me which I ducked under.

The sword met its mark right in the middle of Mimas's chest. "AAAHHH! YOU BASTARD!" He screamed at me in obvious pain.

Mimas swung his sword at me horizontally which I jumped on top of and jumped again flicking my hands back having my hidden blades spring out. I landed on top of his head driving the blades in making him instantly explode into golden dust.

The monsters looked at me in fear and I took the moment to check my surroundings. What I saw was not what I expected. Nico and I took out about a quarter of the original monster army while the demigods and gods took out about a half of the original army. We had about a quarter of the monsters to go and two giants to go. The giants were Leon and of course Poryphion.

After the survey of the area I saw that my swords had returned to my sides, but instead of drawing them I decided to try how I am against monster using my bare hands. When I lifted my hands I saw gloves that were plated with black medal and the Assassins of Chaos symbol. I smirked and jumped into the monster with a superman bunch to a dracanae's face making her explode into golden dust.

Another monster charged me with its sword raised above its head. It swung down and I grabbed its wrist kicked it in the stomach breaking its spine killing it. Its sword was still there which I grabbed mid-air and swung around blocking a strike behind me. I punched the monster in its ugly face killing it. I threw the sword at the next monster that charged me impaling it through its chest.

An empousa ran at me with her dagger raised over her head coming down in a stabbing motion. I grabbed her arm with my left hand and flicked my right hand back having my hidden blade spring out as I smashed it into her face killing her.

I ran at a tree with only seven monsters in front of it. I grabbed three throwing knives in each hand and used them like I was just punching. I jumped up kicked one's head in. twirled around punched another in the face with the throwing knives in between each knuckle. I threw four knives killing all but one monster. My dear old friend the Minotaur.

"So ground beef you returned for another beat down have you?" I asked smiling twirling a throwing knife around in each hand.

The Minotaur responded by bringing out its battle axe. The Minotaur gave a roar of anger and charged. It bought down it's axe which I sidestepped. The axe continued its path into the dirt sticking there. I kicked the Minotaur in the face making it stumble backwards leaving its axe in the dirt.

It gave a huff of frustration before it lowered its head and charged horns aimed directly at my chest. I smirked and jumped over its head landing on its neck with my left foot kicking out breaking it and making it fall to the ground limp as a rag doll.

I bent over it by its head and whispered in it ear, "Three strikes and you're out." Finishing it by plunging the two throwing knives in my hands in the top of its skull making crumble into golden dust. I got up and threw the two knives at two more monsters killing both of them.

I turned toward the tree and ran at it climbing up it into its top branches as easy as a satyr and as graceful as a hunter. I decided it was time to test my archery. I pulled the bow off my back and notched an arrow and fired at a hellhound. The arrow flew straight as possible and met its mark killing it.

I sat there for a moment dumbstruck before I smiled and let loose more arrows killing a monster or two with every arrow.

Artemis's POV.

I was shooting at monsters from a perch in a tree when I saw the man where Perseus was fighting the Minotaur. He looked like he was just playing with it not even trying. That man was the best fighter I have ever seen since Perseus, but a small part of my brain is telling me that it is him. He was wearing all black with silver weapons and a shadow cast over his face so you could only see his mouth. He was exactly the same as Perseus was except a little taller, a tad bit bigger muscles, quicker, and I looked over and gasped he could use a bow almost as good as I could.

That meant either Perseus changed a lot in that transformation if it is him and Nico that those guys are or he is some random guy that is well trained that took Perseus's place. I looked over at him again to see him running in the tree tops coming straight at me. He had as much grace as one of my hunters. He stopped In a branch right next to me. I drew one of my hunting knives and put it to his throat.

"Wow that is how you treat the only decent man in the world Artemis?" The man asked me, but three questions were stuck in my head. How did he know who I was? Why does he sound so familiar? And only Perseus is the only decent man in the world, so why does he call himself that unless he is him? "Who are you and how do you know who I am?" I growled at him.

He looked at me strange and the only reason I could tell is because his mouth moved a little and he tilted his head. "How do you not know who I am Artemis? Can't you see my face or recognize my voice?" He asked still confused.

"No you stupid male." I growled at him pushing the knife closer to his throat. "That hood cast a shadow covering your face so you can only see your mouth."

"Oh. Annabeth was right I really am a Seaweed Brain even after Nico and I get blessed by Chaos." He mumbled sadly taking off his hood reveling the face of Perseus Jackson. He shot me a glamorous smile that made heat rise to my face. I didn't know what happened because I have never blushed in all of the thousands of years I have ever lived. Then I had almost a million questions that I was about to ask, but he just raised his hand silencing me.

"I will explain everything to you and the rest of the gods after we kill these giants." He told me.

I nodded my head and lowered my knife from his throat and did something I have never done and did not plan to do I just did it on autopilot not even realizing what I was doing until I had already done it. I hugged a man. I just hugged Perseus Jackson and said "I am sorry for your loss of Annabeth." I said that just before I realized what I did, but I still didn't let go. He hesitantly put his arms around me making me feel safe and like no one could touch me.

"O-Ok Artemis lets kick some ass." He stuttered letting go of me with a blush on his face. Then he smirked "Race you to the main battle field?" he asked pulling up his hood covering his face which made me sad for some reason. Then he took off before I could even answer.

"Oh you are so going to lose." I called after him and took off after him jumping from tree to tree swinging on occasional branches. I was surprised at his speed and grace yet again. He didn't slow down at all even on some long jumps. We kept going for a minute and then he stopped on a branch overlooking the battle field with the river running beneath us 60 feet below. I looked over at him and saw he wasn't the slightest bit tired.

"Ok it should be deep enough for you here." He chuckled for an unknown reason. He just looked at me, flashed his fabulous smile and jumped diving into the water. He cut through the water as he landed with a very small splash it looked like you only dropped a baseball in the water. I looked down shocked he just did that and he resurfaced a second later.

"Come on it is perfectly safe trust me!" He called up to me crawling out of the river perfectly dry. I hesitated a second then jumped in the same way he had. I splashed into the water with a small splash, but not even close to as small as Perseus's was.

I crawled out of the water dripping wet and then all of a sudden I was completely dry. I looked up and saw Perseus give me a smile. "You welcome now let's go there is no time to lose." He said to me and ran off towards the battle with me right behind him.

**That is the end of chapter 2. Thank you all for reading again. If you want to see what Percy and Nico look like just look up Assassin's Creed armor of Altir and it should come up. The main difference is there is no cape and that it is 100% black for now. When they join the hunters as their guardians which will probably be chapter 5 all the colored parts on the suit will be silver. Next chapter will be Gaea rising and the fight against her. Chapter 4 will be the return to Olympus, the reward ceremony, Chaos appears to the council to explain what will happen to Percy and Nico, and last of all the party.**

**~ColtonTheCreeper**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, or AC.

Chapter 3

Percy POV

Artemis and I ran towards the battle and saw the mass carnage that was happening. Monsters and demigods alike were falling like flies, but the one doing the most damage was Nico wading through the monster army with his swords drawn chopping every monster up like it was an onion and they were the ones shedding the tears.

I was impressed by my friend, brother in-arms, and fellow Assassin of Chaos. He was literally a death machine and realized this is probably what I looked like when I fought. I looked over and saw Artemis gaping like a fish, but a weird thought that ran through my mind she is really beautiful. I then first noticed she was in her sixteen year old form so we looked the same age, but I probably looked older thanks to Chaos's blessing.

"Come on I want to beat Nico in monster kills and kill another giant or two." I told her jumping down from the ledge I was on driving my hidden blades into a Canadian's back. When that name ran through my mind chuckling at the name Annabeth gave the monster.

I heard a yelp next to me and saw Artemis with her two hunting knives in another Canadians back. She looked over at me and said "I have got to get me some of those." Gesturing to my hidden blades

I thought for a moment and responded "Maybe you can hang on for a moment." I saw her face lighten up. _Chaos can you give Artemis two hidden blade because it would mean a lot to me. _I asked Chaos mentally.

_Sure, but be sure to recruit her to the Assassins and I think she might like you in the romantic way so try and get her. _He responded and his presence left my mind before I could ask any more questions.

There was a flash of light and two silver vambraces with hidden blades appeared on her wrists. The Assassins of Chaos symbol was on the top of both vambraces, but with a moon behind it.

"Flick back your hands and they spring out. And don't worry about them springing out when you don't want them to because they only work when you want them to." I let her know and add the last part seeing her shocked expression. "Also the blades and vambraces are made of Chaotic Silver so they will never break."

She flicked back both her hands and the blades shot out ready to kill. "That is pretty cool." Artemis said with a smile on her face looking at the weapon. "I really like that design on the vambraces it looks just like yours except with a moon behind it. What does the symbol mean?"

"It is the symbol for Nico and my order which we were told to make by Chaos. It means Assassins of Chaos and symbolizes the wear as one of us. The reason you have that on the vambraces is because I am offering you a place in our ranks as an Assassin of Chaos."

She hesitated for a moment before asking "Would I get the same armor and abilities as you?"

"Yes you would or should."

She nodded. "Ok I accept the position, and is there anything special I have to do?"

"Hold on I will ask Chaos." _Is there anything special Artemis has to do to join the Assassins? _I asked Chaos mentally.

_Yes have her say: I (the person's name) hereby swear that I will follow the orders of Chaos and follow the Creed and never go against it._

"Repeat after me. I Artemis an Olympian Goddess hereby swears that I will follow the orders of Chaos and follow the Creed and never go against it." I told her.

"OK then. I Artemis an Olympian Goddess hereby swears that I will follow the orders of Chaos and follow the Creed and never go against it." Artemis repeated. "Is that it?"

All of a sudden pure black energy surrounded Artemis for a count of five seconds. When the energy faded there stood Artemis with a full black Assassin robes with silver trim and armor. She had two hunting knives strapped to the sides of the robes two swords on her sides, a belt of throwing knives and a bow slung sideways across her body and a quiver full of arrows on her back the same way I had mine.

Her hood was up and a shadow covered all of her face except for her mouth. All in all she looked pretty intimidating and I could feel the increased power rolling off her. "Now let's go." She yelled and drew a sword and a hunting knife as I drew both my swords. With that we charged into the army of monsters with no mercy.

When we first slammed into the army at first it was just plain confusion, but when they saw us they had terrified expressions on their faces. We mowed down monsters so fast they didn't even have a chance to yelp or cry to their mommies about us being mean assassins.

I leaped forwards and jabbed my swords through two Earthborns and sliced across a hellhound that leapt at me. I charged into the army slashing and hacking with a few stabs here. I continued my path of mass destruction until I stood before Poryphion both swords drawn and ready for a fight.

I stood there for a minute before Artemis appeared to my right with Thalia behind her and Nico to my left.

"Do not worry demigods and Olympians I have already won!" Poryphion thundered. "Plenty of demigods have been killed today on the ancient stones for Mother Gaea to wake up, so you have already lost."

"No we have not lost we will kill you and you Mother even if it is the last thing I do." I yelled at him defiantly.

"Who do you think you are demigod? Do you really think you can kill both me and Mother Gaea?" Poryphion asked me mockingly.

"I AM PERSEUS JACKSON, SON OF POSEIDON, SAVIOR OF OLYMPUS, HERO OF OLYMPUS, SLAYER OF KRONOS, AND AN ASSASSIN OF CHAOS!" I roared back at him. When I said Assassin of Chaos I saw fear in his eyes. With my line said Artemis, Nico, Thalia, and I charged him. Artemis and Thalia pulled out their bows and ran around him shooting arrows at him.

Arrow landed in places all over the giant which as Nico and I charged we climbed up his body using the arrows as hand and foot holes.

Poryphion was swatting at us, but we dodged by swing to the next arrow and to the next. When anyone else got near him he would blast them with lightning or stab them with his spear. So far in this fight all of the gods and demigods worked together to kill the giant. Gods shot him with their powers or stabbed at him with their weapons. All the demigods tried to help by throwing spears, swords, shooting arrows, and in some cases threw rocks. Poryphion tried everything he could to defend himself, but there were to many attackers and he was getting overwhelmed.

Nico climbed onto Poryphion's chest narrowly avoiding Poryphion's hand trying to swat him. With his free hand Nico drew his sword and stabbed Poryphion. I climbed high and climbed onto Poryphion's shoulder just as he fell to his knees with all of the arrows and stabs in him. I raised my swords pointing them at his temples and yelled "anapaf̱thoún en eirí̱ni̱!" meaning rest in peace and stabbed him making him crumble to dust.

When they saw his dust crumble and finally settle on the ground not moving they erupted into cheers screaming 'we one' and 'we did it'. Everyone was so happy at the time everyone forgot what Poryphion said about enough demigods dying for Gaea to rise.

Artemis ran over to me and gave me a big hug which really surprised me. "We did. We beat the giants." She cried into my ear. Her voice has filled with a ton of happiness.

Everyone was still congratulating each other when the biggest earthquake ever occurred making Poseidon jealous. Everyone looked around nervously and saw cracks appearing in the ground. Every demigod and god drew their weapons and got ready to fight.

I looked over at Mt. Olympus and saw a scene that made my blood run cold from fear. Out of the ground of Mt. Olympus rose a giant woman made of dirt and had armor made of stone. She was easily ten stories tall and her eyes were filled with absolute rage. Instantly I knew who it was, it was Mother Earth, a Primordial goddess. Gaea.

The massive figure stood there for a minute waiting for us to make the first move. Everyone on our side was scared to do anything against it because the size was just so intimidating.

Gaea lifted her massive dirt and stone fist and brought it above us. "Scatter!" I yelled as she brought down the fist. Artemis grabbed me and her hunters and flashed us away from the fist just before it smashed into the ground killing a few demigods, nymphs, and dryads.

"Damn. How are we supposed to kill this bitch?" I asked Artemis.

"We all have to team up and attack at once or we have no hope." She responded. "Oh and we have to get her of the ground because that heals her."

"Oh this will be easy." I looked over at Artemis and saw she had her hood off cause I could see her worried expression.

"Who are you boy." Thalia growled at me with an arrow notched and pointed at my face.

"Wow Pinecone Face you forgot one of your best friends?" I mocked her taking off my hood revealing my face.

"Percy!" She dropped her bow and ran up to me and gave me a big hug that would have made Tyson jealous. "What happened to you and I thought I saw Nico here where is he?"

"Ah Nico. Oh he is actually watching us from a tree right behind you." I told her as she turned around and saw Nico in the tree.

"Death Breath, get down her and give your friend a hug." She called up to him. I saw his mouth move into a small smile as he sunk into the shadows and appeared right behind her tapping her on her shoulder.

"AAHH!" She screamed because Nico scared her causing both me and Nico to fall over in a fit of laughter as her face turned the color of a tomato from probably both anger and embarrassment. I also heard the other hunters and Artemis chuckling causing Thalia to wip around and send each one of them her deluxe death glare. "When this is over you are going to pay for that!"

"If you are going to try and beat them up, Thalia, heed my warning I would not try to mess with two Assassins." Artemis warned her.

"Wait. What do you mean Assassins? If I remember right they are just two very powerful Big Three demigods?" Thalia asked very confused and so were all the hunters.

"A lot has changed in this battle Thals. An example of that is that Nico, Artemis, and myself have all become Assassins of Chaos. Basically we are the leaders of the group and we carry out missions for Chaos when he wants someone or a group of people, monsters, or pretty much anything dead." I called out to the group as I was walking to a view point where I could see Gaea swatting at gods and demigods flying around them in chariots. "That is also where we got this awesome armor and weapons. Don't bother asking any more questions until after the battle because all will be explained."

"Ok so let's go kill this goddess!" Nico yelled lifting his two swords in the air. With no more words Nico, Artemis, and I jumped off our perch on a nearby cliff doing the Leap of Faith into the river running below.

Nico POV

"What the hell! Why did you do that we can walk down there or Lady Artemis can teleport us down there." Thalia yelled down at us as we walked out of the river.

"Thalia, it is okay and completely safe just jump down here into the water. We did it and survived so can you now come on!" I responded yelling back up to her. The other hunters followed our lead and jumped into the water, but Thalia still stood there fear written all over her face.

"Come on, Thalia! Everyone else did it and lived. Just trust me you will be fine!" I called up to her. She hesitantly nodded and jumped screaming all the way into the water.

"Nice job Thals." Percy congratulated her and muttered so only Artemis and I could hear because we were right next to him. "I am so glad I am not afraid of water or gods forbid Nico you were afraid of the dark." When he said that Artemis and I broke down into a fit of laughter.

"What so funny?" a hunter asked the three of us.

"Oh nothing. An inside joke." Artemis told her hunter trying her hardest not to laugh.

We started running towards the battle field. As far as I could see there were only three chariots remaining and they were the Big Three. I was not surprised because they are the most powerful. As we got closer I could see Gaea swing her right arm smacking Zeus's chariot out of the sky and crash into the ground somewhere off to my left. She raised her other arm and shot rocks about the sizes of sofas at the remaining two. My father went down first and ten seconds later so did Poseidon.

"Hunters stay here and don't come unless you are called." Artemis commanded sternly.

"But milady_" Her hunters started.

"No buts, and that is an order so do as I say." She cut them off and looked at Percy and I and said "Let's go kill Gaea."

We ran at her with our weapons ready and stopped right in front of her. "So in you human form because if you are as powerful as you claim to be fight us and prove yourself!" Percy shouted up to her.

"Very well demigod because you will die anyway." When she finished saying this Gaea shrunk down to the size of an average human. Gaea stood before us at about five foot ten inches tall. She was a beautiful woman with a dress made of green grass with rivers flowing through it. Her eyes looked the earth itself because of the mix of blue and green. In her hands were two three foot long swords that were pure silver. My guess was that they were also made of Chaotic Silver just like all of our weapons. "Now demigods and moon goddess prepare to die"

She flung herself at me and attacked like a whirlwind. I would have died after the tenth swing, but thanks to Chaos's blessing I could block it. Percy and Artemis attacked her after a second of shock, but she stood her ground deflecting and parrying all of our attacks, but she couldn't hit us either.

After a minute Gaea took and opening I accidently left in my defense and kicked her foot out connecting with my stomach sending my flying back a good six feet. I laid there dazed for a second before a figure in a silver huntresses outfit came running over to my side. I couldn't make out who it was because my vision was blurry and my stomach and head from hitting the ground when I landed hurt like my father.

"Nico are you okay?" The voice of Thalia asked me with concern in her voice. She brushed the hair out of my face a bit which probably meant my hood flew off from the kick or I forgot to put it up before the fight and didn't do it because I usually don't put a hood up before a fight. I felt my vision going black, but just before it did I heard the voice of Thalia coming through my ears again, but this time it was a whisper. "Come on Nico stay with me…" I didn't catch the rest until her last three words "I love you."

Artemis POV

When I saw Nico fly back from the kick I knew he would get knocked out from that. Even with our advanced skills from the blessing of Chaos that kick was the most powerful one I have ever seen.

I looked over at Perseus as he attacked with a new vengeance probably because of her hurting one of his best friends. Gaea started to get pushed back from mine and Perseus's attacks. She had scratches on her body and a few cuts here and there pouring out silver ichor the sign of a Primordial. What surprised me the most is that Perseus and I also had a few cuts on our bodies. Chaos told me that the armor was indestructible so how it got damaged I am not sure. _It is indestructible from monster and mortal weapons, but Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and Chaotic Silver weapons can do damage to it. Her weapon is Chaotic Silver therefor it can damage the armor. In case you were wondering monsters usually don't use Celestial Bronze weapons because if they get hit by one on accident it would kill them._ Chaos's voice said in my head.

With the new information I attacked again fast as I could because I didn't want Perseus and I getting hurt anymore. _Wait I don't want a man to get hurt. I like him yes, but in what way because the maiden goddess falling in love would be strange. _That thought was enough for me to lose my pattern of attack and have an opening. Gaea used it and jabbed at my right side. I tried to dodge it, but it still left a good sized cut on my side. I stumbled from the pain and saw Perseus get kicked out of the way when he tried to intercept an attack coming for me leaving him open.

Gaea swiped at me cutting me across my chest. Ichor spilled out of the two cuts all over me making my color scheme black, silver, and gold. I stumbled backwards falling onto my back with a pool of ichor started forming around me, but thankfully not really fast.

Gaea walked up to me and raised her swords above my chest. "Enjoy the Void goddess." She hissed evil. Gaea was about to stabbed down when I saw Perseus tackle the goddess hidden blades out stabbing her in her side just below the armpit on her right side.

"AAAHHH!" Gaea roared in pain as she hit the ground silver ichor spilling out of her sides. "You fucking demigod shall pay for that!" She screamed standing up clutching her side with her left hand and holding her sword in her right.

"No one touches her!" Perseus hissed at Gaea with so much venom in his voice I flinched at it. Perseus lunged at her hidden blades out. She blocked his first slash and ducked under the second only to get kicked in the face. She stumbled backwards with silver ichor gushing down her face from a broken nose. Gaea lunged at him first with a feint to his right with her sword on his right and at the last second changed the direction and sliced him across his chest because he was unable to block it in time.

Perseus stood his ground and attacked her as fast as he could. My hunters came running over by me with pieces of ambrosia and flasks of nectar. When I felt myself losing conciseness I felt something in my chest for Perseus that I could not recognize.

Percy POV

I attacked Gaea as fast as I could with my hidden blades that I now absolutely love and if I become a god these babies would be my symbol of power just like Zeus has his Master Bolt, my father his trident, and Hades the Helm of Darkness.

Gaea and I seemed evenly match and there is no way anyone could predict the victor. I looked over and saw Artemis's unconscious form with her hunters crowding around her trying to take care of her. Out of the corner of my eye when I turned back to Gaea to block a slash at my neck I saw Thalia kneeling over an unconscious Nico and taking care of him I decided after this battle I am going to have to get the two together.

After seeing the two out like that I attacked with renewed vengeance. My attacks got faster, more powerful, and more accurate Gaea could not defend herself, and made her first major mistake.

She swung at me with a vertical strike that wasn't so fast I couldn't do anything accept block. This time I could grab her arm with my left arm and kicked her in her stomach making her sword fall out of her hand. I took the opportunity and lunged forward and sunk my hidden blade into her chest tackling her to the ground.

"You will not get away with this!" She coughed, "My brothers, sisters, and I will return from the Void. We will attack this miserable planet kill you, the Olympians, and everything that moves." After that she took her final breath and her body went limp.

I took my blade out of her chest, closed her eyes, and said "anapaf̱thoún en eirí̱ni̱ Gaea." Meaning 'rest in peace Gaea.' With that her body crumbled away into dust as I stood up.

"Nice one." I heard a tired voice say behind me. I turned around and saw Nico walking up to me with an arm around Thalia for support. "You are definitely the most powerful being currently on this planet."

"I doubt it there are plenty of people that could beat me."

"Before you got Chaos's blessing maybe, but now you are unbeatable." Thalia praised me.

"Let's go check on Artemis you lovebirds." I mocked them turning around only to face plant on the ground from exhaustion and darkness over took me.

Chaos POV

I sat in my throne room on my throne watching the fight on a screen of energy I created. I was impressed by those three skills and that Daughter of Zeus Thalia Grace. I decided that I will appear in her dreams and ask her to join the Assassins of Chaos and the final place in the Leader squad.

After the boys' time with the Hunters of Artemis I decided that I will bring them here to Planet Chaos for a year to train. I cracked a smile and thought _this will be interesting_.

Artemis POV

When I woke up I saw my entire group of hunters surrounding me their eyes filled with concern. Nico was standing off to the side feeding Perseus pieces of ambrosia before going around to the surviving demigods doing the same.

"Lady Artemis your awake!" Phoebe screamed before giving me a hug followed by the rest of the hunters.

"Ugh. Good to see you too." I responded to them before asking "What happened to Gaea?"

"Percy kicked her ass and killed her by stabbing her in the chest with those wrist blade thingies. Very cool weapon by the way." Thalia told me lifting me to my feet and gave me another piece of ambrosia which I ate.

"Ok then. Let's go check on our hero then shall we?" I asked walking over to where Perseus lay on the ground.

"But milady he is a male." Susan one of my hunters told me shocked I would care about him at all, call him our hero, and that I would even get near a male without killing him.

I said nothing back and just walked over to him and pulled back his hood revealing his handsome face. _Wait did I just call him handsome? What is wrong with me? _I brushed his long hair out of his eyes. I placed my hand on his forehead and sent a pulse of silver energy into him.

I waited a second before his eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times after seeing my face hovering over him. "Oh hey Arty how's it going?" He asked me with a smile that lit up the world on his face.

All of my hunters looked at him in shock then at me probably expecting me to blow him to bits for calling me that. Instead I just smiled and stood up extending a hand for me to pull him off the ground. "Perseus." I stated with a smirk on my face knowing he hates it when people call him that.

He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. "Don't call me that you know I don't like it when people call me that."

"That was the whole point." I retorted. I looked around at my hunters and they were just staring at me like I just grew wings. My guess is when he called me Arty they expected me to vaporize him instead all I did was smile and help him up. Thinking about it why didn't I kill him for calling me that? I hate it when people call me that to annoy me, but when he said it I liked it and made me feel cared for. My life is so messed up.

"Hey guys I got an idea for when the other gods and demigods wake up." Perseus said.

"And what is that Kelp for Brains?" Thalia asked him.

"I bet we are all dying to know my brother from another mother." Nico added in walking up behind Perseus to stand next to him.

"Ok so here is the plan…" he started and explained his plan.

Third Person POV

Ten minutes after Percy explained his plan and the three Assassins of Chaos stood in the middle of the area where the battle took place. Artemis changed he robes and armor to all black to make them look more intimidating. They increased their powers to the max without going so powerful that they destroyed the entire area.

Nearby in the trees the hunters hid with a bunch of cameras so they can take pictures of the demigods and gods expressions when they wake up to see and feel three super powerful beings dressed entirely in black and decked out with weapons.

All seventeen of the remaining hunters zoomed in onto a particular god or demigod so they can take a picture of them. At once all of them started to stir and woke up.

The hunters started snapping pictures at their shocked and terrified expressions. After getting over their shock all of the demigods and gods drew and pointed their weapons at the three.

"WHO ARE YOU AND DON'T HOLD ANY INFORMATION BACK OR YOU WILL FEEL THE RATH OF THE GODS OF OLYMPUS AND THEIR CHILDREN!" Zeus thundered pointing his Master Bolt fully charged and pointed at the three. The rest of the gods had their weapons fully charged and were about to attack because they remained silent, but stopped when they took off their hoods and fell to the ground laughing harder than thought possible. There before them were: Artemis, Percy Jackson, and Nico Di Angelo unable to breathe because of laughter.

"You haha. You should've hahaha. You should've seen your faces!" Percy cried out from laughter followed by another round of laughter from Nico and Artemis. The gods looked around and saw another group of people lying on the ground laughing: The Hunter of Artemis.

A few minutes later the three assassins finally calmed themselves down. "Ok hunters you can come over here now!" Artemis called out to her hunters. The hunters walked over punching each other saying 'did you see this persons face or this one's' and still chuckling at the memory.

"Nice one Seaweed Brain that was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my entire life." Thalia told Percy still chuckling.

"I think all of us can say that, except for the other gods and demigods over there." Artemis agreed.

The hunters and assassins looked over at the gods and saw all of them fuming from anger except for Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, and Apollo who were just laughing along with them giving them thumbs up. Zeus was easily the angriest because they just hurt his ego by having people see him scared.

"YOU ALL WILL SEE ME ON OLYMPUS IMMEDIEATLY!" Zeus yelled at everyone.

Instantly all of the demigods and gods were flashed away to the throne room, but little did everyone know that there was still one person laughing there ass off at what happened. It was Chaos rolling on the ground of his throne room laughing because the mighty Olympians were just caught dead terrified of two demigods and a fellow Olympian. In other words his three current assassins.

Thalia POV

When we were flashed to the throne room and saw my father fuming and incredibly angry. All of the gods were sitting in the throne room staring at us. They seemed to be having a mental conversation. I looked at each one of their faces and saw all of them except Zeus, Ares, and Mr. D shaking their head no. Ares was shaking his head yes looking at Zeus with an evil smile on his ugly face. Mr. D just shrugged and kept on reading his wine magazine.

"Fine, but what happened during the fight with Gaea?" Zeus asked us with anger still on his face and in his words.

"I can answer your question and show you what happened." A voice of a man said and appeared in front of us. He was a tall white and muscular man and I could feel power radiating off him. The only time I felt something this powerful was never because it was so overwhelming forcing everyone in the room to their knees except for Percy, Nico, and Artemis. The man just smiled at the three of them and said, "Nice to see you again Percy, Artemis, and Nico. I see you have used your new abilities as best as you can currently."

"Yes we have, and thank you for them and the weapons and armor again it was very help full." Nico responded to the mystery man.

"I can see all of you except the three I just mentioned don't know who I am." He said to us looking around at all of us. "I am Chaos, the first Primordial, Creator of everything, and those three are my Assassins."

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading my story so far. There will be a lot more to come in the next chapters. The rest of the chapters after this will be longer, but for now this is what you have. I am sorry for rushing the Thalia/Nico stuff that I am going to have, but I want to focus more on the Percy/Artemis because that will be harder to make happen. Also I want to start working on the main story line because this is just the prologue pretty much. Last chapter I said this will be a 50k story, but I decided this will be quite a bit longer with all I have planned. So please leave a review and favorite and follow this story. THANK YOU!**

**~ColtonTheCreeper**


	4. Author's Note 1

Author's Note:

Thank you all for reading my story so far. I know you probably hate these, but I have some news to send. I am now accepting OCs for people that should join the Assassins of Chaos. Please leave a name, heritage, age, description, and if you want to a background story otherwise I will just make it up.

Also please send in OC enemies that the Assassins have to assassinate. The enemy can be a monster, bad minor god, demigods, or mortals. Please leave the same thing as you would for an assassin, but say enemy and why they are wanted dead because that would make things easier for me.

Thank you and please send one or more in if you like!

~ColtonTheCreeper


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, or AC

Chapter 4

Percy POV

When Chaos introduced us and himself Artemis flashed by my side standing before the rest of the council. To say they were shocked was an understatement. They all looked like fish out of water which only made sense for my dad.

"You are an assassin my son?" Poseidon asked me.

"Yes I am father and proud of it too." I responded with pride in my voice.

"Ok then." He said and then smiled. "My son I am proud of you and everything you did for me and the gods. If you are doing this then I trust this is for the best of this planet."

"I agree with my brother and I am too proud of you son." Hades told Nico which surprised him. "Go kill those bad guys Nico."

"Thank you father." Nico and I responded to their praise at the same time.

The only one of the three of our fathers didn't say anything and that was Zeus. He looked angry again and yelled at Artemis, "Your loyalties are supposed to be with Olympus not some other person Chaos or not!"

"Father you don't understand. While you sit on you lazy ass all day watching the world go by I will be done there forging my own path for the better or for the worse. So let me do that or you lost yourself a daughter! So if you are going to attack me you are attacking all three of us. Attack I dare you!" She yelled back.

"You are a disgrace to Olympus. Olympians attack!" Zeus commanded. The problem with his plan was that he was attacking three Assassins of Chaos that were blessed by Chaos who was on his Assassins side in the room. Problem number two was that only Zeus and Ares attacked us.

Ares attacked me first probably because he hates me the most and because I am the best swordsman. He came down on his human size with a big downward slice that I merely side stepped and attacked with my hidden blades that were out and ready to kill the moment the battle began.

I attacked with so much speed that Ares could only block the first few before getting cut all over his body. The major problem with his fighting style was that he relied mainly on strength and if it came to speed and agility he would be beaten pretty fast. "You got speed Jackson, but if you think you can beat me you are sorely mistaken." Ares sneered before he swung at me with his sword in both hands.

The attack was powerful, but I just ducked underneath the swing and lunged up at him driving both of my hidden blades into his abdomen. "AAHH!" He screamed dropping his sword wrapping both of his arms around his stomach. His arms were immediately drenched in ichor. From what I could see ichor was flowing down him like a waterfall which meant I served a major artery in the attack.

Ares crumbled to his knees only to have me kick him upside the head knocking him flat on his back.

"Half the monsters I fought were more of a challenge than you were." I spat at him. I kneeled on top of him and raised my hidden blade on my right arm above his heart.

"Please. No. I'll_" he was cut off by me saying, "No anapaf̱thoún en eirí̱ni̱ Ares." With those words I plunged my hidden blade into his cold heart.

His eyes widen in pain when the blade sunk into his chest but closed as soon as it stabbed his heart. After I stood up he crumbled away leaving nothing behind. I turned around and saw his throne rumble and sink into the ground leaving an empty spot where it once was.

I turned around to see how Artemis's fight with Zeus was going. The two were fighting for a little bit but it was obviously one sided and Artemis was just toying with him not even bothering to block his attacks. She just walked back wards as he was jabbing at her with his Master Bolt and shooting lightning at her. All of his attacks were futile because she dodged all of his attacks with ease.

"Where is the power of the almighty King of the Gods?" She mocked him. Her final insult to him hit home. "You are almost as pathetic of a fighter as you were a father."

At her words Zeus stumbled backwards emotional pain clearly written on his face. "I am sorry Artemis and all of my children I have failed every last one of you." He whispered sadly and didn't even bother blocking Artemis as she stabbed him with both of her hidden blades right in the middle of the chest.

"Anapaf̱thoún en eirí̱ni̱ father." Artemis said as Zeus's essence crumbled to dust. I looked around at all of the gods and demigods shocked expressions. My eyes stopped on Nico and I lifted an eye brow at him.

"What it looked like you two had it handled so I just watched you mop the floor with those fools."

"To even out the council I will return Hestia and Hades's thrones to them and announce Poseidon the new King of the Gods. I foresee that Olympus will prosper under his rule a lot more than it did under Zeus's." Chaos announced.

"Yes Lord Chaos." Poseidon replied as two new thrones appeared and Zeus's crumbled. One was made of obsidian with bone wrapped around it which was Hades's. The next throne was a bright orange that looked at radiated a feeling of coziness.

"Oh no Poseidon or any of you call me Chaos. I hate the formalities." Chaos told everyone with a smile. "Now for the real reason I am here." Chaos waved his hand and a screen appeared that showed the entire battle from once Gaea rose out of the mountain up to me finally killing her.

As everyone watched us fight her as their expression turned from shock to amazement as Poseidon's stayed at pride in his son. When it finished everyone just stared at me in shock making me shift on my feet uncomfortably.

"Ok continue on with the reward ceremony and your speeches because I will explain everything else afterward." Chaos told the council gesturing for them to continue.

"Ok then. Without further ado I would like to congratulate everyone here that fought in the battle on a job well done.

To start, I will call forward all of the remaining seven from the prophecy." My dad announced and glanced at me with a sad expression as I remembered that she died and was not her with us.

"Leo Valdes, Son of Hephaestus." My father called out. The Latino boy stepped into the middle of the council and bowed to my father. "We would like to offer you godhood as a minor god. Do you accept our generous gift or do you wish to have something not as grand as that."

Leo looked shocked at first then bowed and said "I accept." Once those words left his mouth each god raised a hand and sent a blast of energy. They started chanting something that I could not here probably because they didn't want us to hear the spell to make someone an immortal.

After they stopped chanting my father told him, "Ichor now runs through your veins making you an immortal. Since you will be a god now you are bound by the ancient laws. Wait one moment as the Fates should be here soon. To announce your titles."

A moment after saying that there was a flash and in the middle of the throne room. There before us stood the Fates.

"Hail Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, minor god of construction and humor." The Fates said at once.

The gods continued to the next demigod.

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter." My father called out. Jason stepped into the middle of the council and bowed to my father. "We would like to offer you godhood as a minor god. Do you accept our generous gift or do you wish to have something not as grand as that."

Jason thought for a moment then bowed and said "I accept." Again once those words left his mouth each god raised a hand and sent a blast of energy. They started chanting the spell to make someone an immortal.

After they stopped chanting my father told him, "Ichor now runs through your veins making you an immortal. Since you will be a god now you are bound by the ancient laws."

We all turned to the Fates to hear his titles.

"Hail Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, minor god of the sky and the winds." The Fates said at once.

Again the gods continued to the next demigod.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." My father called out to her. Piper stepped into the middle of the council and bowed to my father. "We would like to offer you godhood as a minor goddess. Do you accept our generous gift or do you wish to have something not as grand as that."

Piper didn't hesitate and bowed and said "I accept." For the third time once those words left her mouth each god raised a hand and sent a blast of energy. They started chanting the spell to make her an immortal.

After they stopped chanting my father told her, "Ichor now runs through your veins making you an immortal. Since you will be a goddess now you are bound by the ancient laws."

We all turned to the Fates to hear the titles of the new goddess.

"Hail Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, minor god of charm and beauty." The Fates said at once.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." My father called out to her. Hazel stepped into the middle of the council and bowed to my father. "We would like to offer you godhood as a minor goddess. Do you accept our generous gift or do you wish to have something not as grand as that."

Hazel hesitated longer than the others and bowed and said "I accept." For what felt like the millionth time each god raised a hand and sent a blast of energy. Again they started chanting the spell to make her an immortal.

After they stopped chanting my father told her, "Ichor now runs through your veins making you an immortal. Since you will be a goddess now you are bound by the ancient laws."

We all turned to the Fates to hear the titles of the new goddess.

"Hail Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, minor goddess of caves and jewels." The Fates told us in union.

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars." My father called out to him. Frank timidly walked out into the middle of the council and bowed to my father. "We would like to offer you godhood as a minor god. Do you accept our generous gift or do you wish to have something not as grand as that."

Frank thought then asked, "If my stick burns will I still die?"

"No it will crumble away once you are made a god, if you choose to." Poseidon answered him and then called out to Hazel, "Also Hazel your curse has been lifted from you."

After he said that Frank didn't hesitate and bowed and said "I accept." For the fifth time the gods raised a hand and sent a blast of energy. They started chanting the spell to make him an immortal.

After they stopped chanting my father told her, "Ichor now runs through your veins making you an immortal. Since you will be a god now you are bound by the ancient laws."

We all turned to the Fates to hear the titles of the new goddess.

"Hail Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, minor god of transformation and eternal praetor at New Rome." The Fates said at once. His face lit up when they said eternal praetor.

"Last, but not least Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades and my favorite son, Percy Jackson." My father called out his voice filled with pride and I got a smile on my face when he said 'favorite son'. We walked into the middle of the council. "We all agree that the two of you are worthy of this position. We offer you godhood, but not as a minor god but a major god." We both smiled and looked at Chaos who nodded his head at us.

"We appreciate the offer, but we don't want to be gods only immortals." We told him and I saw smiles appear on my dad's and Hades's faces, but with a hint of disappointment on their faces. They all raised their arms and fired two blasts at us. I felt my body cool down to a comfortable temperature, I felt, more powerful, and lastly all of my wounds closed up.

"Hail, Perseus Jackson, immortal son of Poseidon, Assassin of Chaos." The Fates call out as I heard my titles I smiled liking all of them. "And hail, Nico Di Angelo, immortal son of Hades, Assassin of Chaos."

"I would also like to free Artemis, Percy, and Nico from the Ancient Laws and the Styx's oaths do not eternally bind them because if they are going to be my Assassins I don't want stupid laws or oaths holding them back." Chaos commanded the Fates nodded and snapped their fingers.

"Ok to explain things they are my Assassins." Chaos started gesturing to the three. "They take out anything I want them to without hesitation. They follow the Creed which is: Stay you blade from the flesh of the innocent. Hide in plain sight. We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins. Nothing is true, everything is permitted. Their first task is to train with the hunters and learn how to track, follow people without being seen, and they train them how to fight with other weapons besides bows and daggers."

"Yes, Chaos." Everyone in the room said at once.

"It is done." With that said they flashed out of the room followed by Chaos shortly after who smiled at his Assassins first.

"Now that, that is over let's party!" Hermes screamed and we teleported into a giant party room complete with everything you need in a party. On my right stood Artemis wearing a silver strapless dress, she still had her hidden blades on her arms, but it didn't affect how beautiful she looked. On my left was Nico wearing a tuxedo with a hood strapped to the back and his hidden blades on his arms. I looked down and saw that I was also wearing a tuxedo with the Assassins of Chaos symbol on its jacket pocket. There was a black hood strapped to the back incase for some odd reason I needed to have one up.

There was a ring on my right hand with my symbol of power on it. The only part of my armor and weapons remaining were my hidden blades. _Twist the ring and immediately you will be fully suited and ready to fight. The others also have one and are exactly the same type of ring. Good luck. _With that he left my mind wintering what he meant by good luck.

Modern music was blaring at whatever song I wanted it to be. Sometimes for fun and to annoy the magic I thought of a few songs at the same time playing them all. It was kind of fun to do that, but if the songs didn't mix they gave you a huge headache.

I looked around the gigantic room and saw everyone dancing or just hanging out with people. Every person I laid my eyes on had a smile on their face. The feeling in the air was so happy I couldn't help but feel happy.

"Would you like to dance milady?" I asked Artemis with a sly smile on my face before I saw hers and quickly added "Is there something wrong with dancing with a friend who is one of the only decent men left on this planet?"

"No, no there is not." She responded and grabbed my hand walking towards the dance floor. One good thing with hanging out with Annabeth so much was that she taught me how to dance so I didn't make a fool out of myself.

We danced for a few minutes talking about this and that, but with no real topic in mind. What she did next really shocked me. Artemis pulled herself closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I am so happy that Chaos unbound us from the Styx and those stupid Ancient Laws because that means I can get rid of all those stupid oaths I made." She whispered in my ear leaving me to wonder what oaths she was talking about.

"Yeah, me too. Want to go get some punch?" I asked her. She looked up and nodded before walking off to the punch stand with her smaller hand that fit like a glove in mine, still in my hand.

_Come out onto the balcony with Artemis I need to talk to the two of you. Also I don't want you bringing Nico with because he is spending some quality time with Thalia and I want you to spend some quality time with Artemis. _Chaos told me in my head.

_What why? _I asked him

_Just come and that is an order. _He replied.

"Change of plan we are heading out to the balcony because Chaos wants to talk to us." I said to Artemis who nodded as we started walking towards the doors leading out onto the balcony.

Once we stepped through the doors Chaos walked up to us and gave both of us a glass of fruit punch. I looked off the edge of the balcony and saw the entire skyline of Manhattan below me.

"Wow." I gaped looking at the scene below me.

"Yes beautiful isn't it, but now to business." Chaos said as I turned to him. He handed me a piece of paper. "I need the two of you to go and rescue a demigod for me."

Artemis and I looked down at it and read it which surprised because it was written in English. I smiled happily thinking that my dyslexia is gone which will make my life so much easier. It read:

**Name: ****Nina Bell**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Heritage: Daughter of Aphrodite.**

**Description: Caucasian. Long honey blonde hair with a big red bow and sea blue eyes. She stands at 5'5. She is wearing a red jacket with her hood up. She has on black skinny jeans. She has a bow slung over her back, a foot long dagger strapped to her right thigh, and a whip hooked onto her belt.**

**Powers: Charmspeak.**

**Preferred weapons: Are whips, daggers, and bow and arrow.**

**Current Position: In Central Park in an oak tree near the middle of the park.**

**Threat: Running away from abusive parents and relatives that rape and beat her. They are each carrying a .44 magnum and a baseball bat. A group of monsters closing in on her position.**

**Orders: Kill the threat on sight. LEAVE NO PRISONERS. Rescue and recruit to Assassins of Chaos.**

When Artemis and I finished reading this I folded the orders and stuffed them in my pocket. I looked up to see if Chaos could teleport us to her only to see him gone and a note in his place: **You have to find your own way to her. This is part of your training and your first test. Good luck. P.S you assassin weapons can kill mortals as well as monsters, and immortals so be careful! P.S.S. Don't even try flashing there because I have blocked that power for you.**

**-Chaos**

I turned to Artemis and said "Let's go assassinate this threat."

Artemis POV

We walked back into the party room and pushed through the crowd to get to the exit. I was angry at those monsters called humans. Sometimes they are nice and caring, but the rest almost all of the time the males they are mean, cruel, violent, ruthless, pathetic, pompous, and sometimes worse than actual monsters.

We just reached the doors and left the room. Once I closed the door quietly I raised my left hand to the ring finger on my right. I twisted the ring and instantly I was standing in the hallways of a palace on Olympus fully decked out in my Assassin gear.

I flicked back both my hands checking to see if my hidden blades worked. Sure enough, as soon as I did it the blades sprung out from the vambraces ready to kill anything. I was happy to find out that my weapons could kill mortals because then I could kill those males easier. We started running towards the exit so we could get this mission over as soon as possible.

I looked over at Perseus and saw he was fully suited up to. His hood was up covering his face and only a grin could be seen. I saw that his swords, bow and arrow, and pistols were not on him. As if reading my expression he said, "Think of those weapons as not being there and they will disappear. If you think of your weapons being there again once they are gone they will appear." To prove his point he demonstrated it to me.

I pictured myself without any weapons except for my hidden blades, one of my hunting knives, and a couple throwing knives, and sure enough it worked. I grinned at him and thanked him.

"No problem. Now let's get down there and save this possible recruit." He replied stepping into the elevator we just arrived at.

"Yes, let's go. I am looking forward to killing some evil males with these weapons." I smiled evilly and stepped into the elevator next to him. He nodded in agreement and pushed the button to take us to ground level. We stood there in awkward silence listening to some dumb song from the 70's about funky music.

We stood there for another minute getting really annoyed. I was about to destroy the whole elevator in annoyance, but Perseus acted before I did summoning one of his pistols and fired two shots into the speaker effectively ending the music. As soon as his pistol vanished from his hand the elevator door dinged and opened.

We walked out as slowly and as dramatically as possible making us look even more terrifying. Everyone in front of the elevator cleared a path for us to walk through. We walked out of the usually noisy and busy building that was now silent. We started heading towards Central Park as people cleared out of the way for Perseus and I to walk by.

We were getting near the park when we walked by an ally way. What I saw made me very angry and ready to kill. There were five gang members trying to rape an innocent sixteen year old girl. I was about to yell and attack them, but again Perseus acted before me and from what I could see of his face, he was very angry. "HEY!" He yelled at them making them all whip around letting the girl loose and she tried to run.

"Come back her you bitch." Rapist number one yelled at her pulling out a gun about to fire. I quickly pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at the male hitting the gun knocking it out of his hands. The girl continued running pulling up her pants as she did. After she was gone another rapist yelled at me "What are you doing, you slut. You here to take her place for a round_" He didn't get to finish his sentence before Perseus threw one of his throwing knives sinking into the male's head.

"Leave her out of this!" Perseus yelled at the males defensively making me feel the feeling in my chest that I felt when I hugged him, danced with him, and when he saved me from Gaea. The only possible feeling I could come up with was. Love.

_So you finally realize you feelings for Percy, eh? _Chaos said in my head. _That was one of the reasons why I released you guys from the Styx and the Ancient Laws. I could recognize the feeling you had for him. If you two act upon these feelings you will become an unbeatable team which is what I want from you. That is why I am sending you on missions just the two of you, so you can bond. Good luck and you don't have to worry about an angry father now. _If I could see Chaos I would have bet he was smiling. I was about to answer him when I felt his presence leave my head. With that gone I turned back to the scene before me just in time to hear the lead rapist yell, "Now!"

Perseus just stood there not even flinching as they lunged at him with their switch blades out. The Rapist number one stabbed at him and Perseus just side stepped, grab his arm and punched where the elbow is snapping the arm in half. He dropped the knife which Perseus grabbed in midair, then slit his throat with. He turned around and threw the knife at Rapist number two flying into his temple killing him instantly. Rapist number three and Rapist number four attacked at once. They ran on either side of him trying to get him to only turn one way, but Perseus instead flicked back his hands and shoved hi hidden blades into their faces'.

He turned to me and gave me a smile. "Now I see why you love killing men like this." He told me walking up to me.

"Thank you for saving that girl and standing up for me even though I would have done it myself I still appreciate it." I thanked him in his ear giving him a hug which he returned. I pulled back and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the alley way.

I looked over at Perseus again and did a double take. His full Assassin robes transformed into a regular hoodie with his hidden blades still on and his throwing knife belt still across his waist. I thought of a similar outfit and it appeared.

I examined my outfit and thought I looked good and more of a normal person not an Assassin.

Perseus and I continued walking towards Central Park when we saw 3 fat ugly men and one fat ugly woman all carrying baseball bats walking through the Park looking for something.

"Get into the trees and follow them because they might lead us to the girl." I whispered to Perseus.

"Good idea. This really is just like real life Assassin's Creed." He whispered back climbing up a nearby tree before hopping to the very quietly following the fat and ugly club from the tree tops. I just smiled at his immaturity and followed him.

The fatties kept on walking down the path looking around and stopping occasionally to eat a Twinkie and a Big Mac or two. All was going fine until I heard a scream of pain and terror coming from my right. The fatties smiled at each other with Perseus and me jumping from tree to tree getting to the girl faster than the fatties. What we saw was a group of dracanae, hellhounds, and empousa attacking her. Nina was perched in a tree shooting regular mortal arrows at the monsters. The arrows weren't doing much damage to the monsters except stun them.

I looked at her quiver and saw she only had three arrows left. I took this as my final chance to save her from the monsters. I jumped from my perch in a tree above two dracanae coming down shoving my hidden blades into their backs. I summoned my hunting knives and cut through the monsters. In five seconds I was standing in the middle of a pile of golden monster dust. Nina looked at me shocked before jumping down. She landed with grace and ran up to me. "Thank you so much! Without you those monsters would have killed me. Now my only problem is_" She was cut off by seeing something behind me.

I turned around and saw her four relatives run up to us. The fattest and ugliest with greasy black hair stepped forward with his baseball bat raised. "Step aside girl this is a family matter." He sneered.

"Well it seems to me that your family matter is really messed up because I have never seen a happy family matter when four adults with baseball bats and are packing heat want a six-teen year old girl." I retorted. "Also I have orders to kill you four on sight." With that I flicked back my left hand releasing my hidden blade. I swiped at his neck and I slit his throat.

I looked up and saw Perseus leap down from his perch driving his two hidden blades into the other two fat men's skulls. He stood up and looked at the last fatty. I was about to throw a knife at her when a foot long dagger flew by my head stabbing the fat woman in the neck and serving the spinal cord.

Perseus and I looked at her and took off our hoods. "Hello. My name is Percy Jackson. I am a son of Poseidon and my friend here is Lady Artemis, goddess of the hunt and moon."

I glared at him and said, "You forgot a few titles."

"You really want to list all of our titles because if you do we will be here a while listing them all off."

"Good point." I responded a little confused because he just said something logical.

We turned back to Nina who bowed at me and said, "Nina Bell, daughter of Aphrodite. What is it you want from me?"

"We are here to offer you a position in our brother/sisterhood of Assassins, the Assassins of Chaos. You will become one of us which will be a permanent family and one that will treat you a lot better than these fatties." Perseus told her.

"I accept your offer to become an Assassin of Chaos." Nina answered us.

"Then repeat after me 'I Nina Bell, daughter of Aphrodite hereby swears that I will follow the orders of Chaos and follow the Creed and never go against it.' Got it?" Percy told her and she nodded in response.

"I Nina Bell, daughter of Aphrodite hereby swear that I will follow the orders of Chaos and follow the Creed and never go against it." She swore and was then surrounded by a black cloud of energy. When it cleared there before us stood Nina in Assassin Robes with red and pink armor and seams on them. She had a belt of throwing knives, two foot long daggers sheathed onto her belt, a bow with a quiver full of arrows slung on her back, a new whip hooked onto her belt, and a hidden blade with vambrace on her left arm. The design on her vambrace was the Assassins of Chaos symbol with a pink heart behind it.

Nina examined her Assassin Robes and smiled. "I got to say I love the new threads." She said still smiling.

"Yeah I know they transform to what the wearer likes so you love it no matter what. Perseus let's show her our Master Assassin Robes." I told him as I switched back to my regular battle outfit. Perseus followed suite right after I did change into my Robes.

Nina looked us over examining our Robes. "I have seen some intimidating shit in my life and you two take the cake." She told us then asked, "Are you two dating or something?"

"No." I replied completely calm. I pulled back my hood revealing my face the same time as Perseus did.

"Well let me know when you start because you two make a perfect match and that is saying a lot coming from a daughter of the goddess of love." She told us with a smile. Her saying that made Perseus and I turn a deep shade of red.

"Whatever let's go get my hunters so we can return to camp so Perseus and another Assassin of Chaos, Nico can have their first night as our guardians." I told him with an evil smile.

"Oh come on Arty you hunters are all probably wore out from the party let's just crash at Camp Half-Blood for the night." Perseus begged me.

"Fine let's go." I grumbled before flashing us off to Mt. Olympus.

Percy POV

When we appeared in the middle of the group of hunters plus Nico can cause many weird reactions. Nico shadow traveled behind Thalia and the rest of the hunters. Artemis, Nina, and I fell to the ground laughing at their expressions.

"Ok hunters we're leaving. Tonight instead of going back to our camp we are staying at Camp Half-Blood so let's go." Artemis informed her hunter who all nodded with a few of them yawning too.

Artemis flashed us to camp and we appeared in the middle of the cabins area. Immediately all of the hunters of Artemis ran off to her cabin to go to bed. Us Assassins of Chaos stood there silent for a minute and were about to go their separate ways when Chaos teleported into the middle of our group making us all jump in surprise.

"You four are not splitting up tonight instead you all will be staying in the Assassins of Chaos cabin." He gestured to where Zeus's cabin used to be, but now there stood a tall building with a viewpoint on the top of it and a way to climb up to it. After Chaos said that, he teleported off again.

All of us Assassins walked off to \the Assassins of Chaos cabin ready to call it a night. When we stepped inside it looked normal except completely black everything. I walked over to a queen sized bed in the back right of the cabin. Beside it was a manikin that was for me to hang up my Assassin Robes and weapons.

After ten minutes of taking off all of the armor and Robes I laid down in my bed saying, "Good night." But as soon as my head touched the pillow I was out.

**Author's Note:**

**Wow I already have over 1,000 views on this story and it is only the third or fourth day of me having it up. I know a round of applause for me. Also thank you for everyone that submitted an OC(s). Those are very help full for this story. I will be accepting them and other ideas for this story until chapter 12, so if you want your character or idea in this story hurry up and send it because you might get luck and have that character appear in this story.**

**~ ColtonTheCreeper**


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey guys ColtonTheCreeper here. I have decided to do a time skip and add the in between months later on in the story. The first month will be crying over Annabeth and the next three will be Artemis and Percy growing closer together so this will be more realistic. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, or AC.

Chapter 5

4 months later

Percy POV

I woke up to hear the sound of a female screaming. I shot out of bed and looked around to see what was happening. Everyone was sleeping peacefully except for Artemis who was thrashing around in her sleep.

I ran over to her and picked her up setting her on my lap holding onto her. "Sshh Artemis it's okay, it's okay I won't let anyone hurt you." I said to her trying to calm her down.

I looked down at her and saw that she had finally woken up. She had tears streaming down her face like someone had turned on a faucet. "Percy is that you?" She asked me cuddling up into my bare chest. Only then did I realize that I only had my boxers and sweat pants on, but I didn't care because right now was Artemis.

"Yes it is Arty." I replied to her in a soothing voice.

"Did you really mean that you won't let anything happen to me?" She asked me her silver eyes sparkling from tears and her auburn hair stuck to her face in sweat, but she still looked beautiful.

"Every word of it even if it is the last thing I do I will do my best to make sure of that." I told her with a smile. "What was it about because sometimes that can help?"

"Seeing those rapist today or was it yesterday I'm not sure of the time made me have nightmares. I was walking alone down the street when a group of gang bangers jumped me. None of my weapons worked so they started to take my clothes off, but before they could finish you came in waking me up."

"Wow that really is bad. Do you want me to get you anything for the time being?" I asked her with concern in my voice.

"Well you could stay here for a bit holding me could help." She said looking up at me giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"I would have done that any way without the eyes." I replied pulling her closer to me.

"Thank you, Percy." She whispered finally done crying. She looked up at me looking me straight in the eye. Then we both leaned into each other closing our eyes as our lips met half way there. My head had fireworks being launched off in it. Her lips had a hint of cinnamon on them and she smelled like the wilderness which was completely intoxicating to me. We kissed for a minute then we both pulled back with smiles on our faces.

"Good night, Arty." I whispered to her.

"Good night, Percy." She whispered back laying her head on my chest with my arms protectively around her. I smiled as we both sell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I heard two people chuckling and whispering things that I couldn't make out. I felt something on my chest. As I opened my eyes I saw the head of Artemis with her long auburn hair all over my chest.

I smiled as I remembered the events from last night. I kissed Artemis and she fell asleep on my chest. I heard the voices again which I could now make out as Nico and Nina.

"I wonder how he got there." Nico asked.

"I wonder if they did anything." Nina added in.

"No they wouldn't do what you are probably thinking. My guess is if they did anything all it was lay there and maybe kiss."

"Yeah you're probably right." Nina sighed then added. "Even a blind person could see that they are a perfect match."

"I am going to ask Percy about this when he wakes up." Nico told her.

"I have been listening to your whole conversation you know." I whispered and turned my head to face them.

"Well what happened, Perce? How did you get into the maiden goddess's bed?"

"I will explain later because right now I need to get dressed and eat." I replied getting out of the bed pulling the covers back over Artemis.

Before they could ask or say anything more I walked over to my bed taking my Assassin Robes off the manikin. I put them on leaving my armor on the manikin thinking I was perfectly safe at camp. After I sheathed both my swords I looked down at my bed seeing a piece of paper on it. I picked it up and read:

**Dear Percy,**

**Enjoy last night? I saw the entire thing because I want to keep tabs on my Assassins. The real reason I left this note is to let you now a few things about this cabin. It has two floors and a roof that you can access via the trapdoor that is on the second floor or climbing on the outside.**

**The first floor is where you will sleep and store you belongings. This will expand more and more with the more Assassins you recruit. The second floor will also expand, but the cabin on the outside will remain the same size on the outside. On the second floor there is the kitchen and cafeteria for you to eat at. The cabinets and refrigerator can summon anything you want to eat or drink. You do not have to go to the pavilion to eat you just go upstairs. It also has the lounge complete with two sofas and leather chairs, a n one-hundred inch HDTV that can get any channel that exist excluding the Olympus ones. The TV has an Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, WII U, surround sound, and I cabinet below the TV that when you open it you can get any game or movie that exists. There is a pool table, Ping-Pong table, fosse ball table, air hockey, an arcade full of arcade games, and a library that can summon any book you want.**

**On the roof there are two cannons with two-hundred Celestial Bronze cannon balls, thirty muskets and flintlock pistols that fire Celestial Bronze bullets, a crate full of ammunition, thirty cross bows with fifty bolts each, and thirty bows with quivers that hold one-hundred arrows of different kinds. Sorry for having everything old fashion, but I have to keep up the Assassin's Creed image and I prefer the weapons.**

**Now go enjoy yourself while I have my workers finish you Assassin's Guild. **

**~Chaos**

**P.S. Your Guild will be hundreds' of times better than this cabin.**

I finished reading and ran out of my room and up the stairs that just appeared. I stopped at the top of the stairs gaping at the lounge I just entered. I walked through the lounge and entered the kitchen.

I opened the first cabinet I saw hoping for blue pancakes with syrup. I opened the cabinet finding eight blue pancakes and a bottle of syrup. I grabbed the plate and ran to the nearest table. I picked up my fork taking a bite out of my first pancake. My eyes widened when I took the piece entered my mouth. They were the best pancakes I ever had.

I got up and went to the refrigerator, opened it up grabbed a giant glass of orange juice, closed the door, and went back to my seat. "Wow this place is sweat." I headed Nico say plopping down in the seat across from me.

"Yeah I say we should have a battle on Call of Duty after eating." I challenged him.

"You are so on." He replied back.

"Oh I see you are leaving us girls out of this battle." Artemis said plopping down in the seat on my right.

"I didn't know that you played video games Moon Beam." I told her.

"If you have been alive for thousands of years you can get bored and try new things." She responded giving me a glare at the name.

The three of us sat there eating our food for a minute before Nina sat down next to Artemis and asked her, "So what happened between you and Percy last night."

"What do you mean?" She asked trying to sound and look innocent but was failing because she was blushing hard.

"Don't play dumb. Nico and I woke up before you two and saw you two in bed together cuddling up next to each other smiling and sleeping peacefully.

"Fine." Artemis huffed. "I had a nightmare last night and woke up screaming and crying. Percy was there to comfort me. We talked and… talked for a bit before falling asleep. That is it."

"Did you guys kiss at all?" She asked us being super nosey. Her only response was us blushing and looking down at our food. Nina smiled looking at our reactions. "So you did. Are you two dating now because most of the time after the kiss the two people start dating."

"I don't now are we?" I asked her.

"I guess we could try it because I don't see any harm because I am no longer bound by my oath or have to worry about my father." Artemis replied still blushing.

"Yay! Where are you going to go on you first date?" Nina asked really excitedly.

"Um. I'll have to think of one because we only started dating ten seconds ago." I answered her slightly annoyed.

"Can I plan it?" she begged me.

"Sure I guess." I replied getting up and walking to the lounge to start the Xbox 360 and putting in Black Ops II. I heard a knock on the door when the game started up. "I got it!" I yelled to the others who were still eating.

I ran down the stairs and to the door. I swung open the door after pulling up my hood in case I needed to fight. Behind the door was an Apollo boy that was about the age of fifteen and about fife foot ten. "Um hi." He started. "The Apollo cabin is hosting a karaoke session in the amphitheater in an hour. We were told to spread the word. I hope I see you and your friends there! Bye!" He finished before running off to the next cabin.

I shut the door and walked back upstairs.

"Who was it?" Artemis asked me as I plopped myself down onto the sofa in front of the TV grabbing a controller.

"Some Apollo kid came by telling us they are having a karaoke session in the amphitheater in an hour." I told her.

"You two should sing a song together!" Nina cried out.

"Why should we do that?" Artemis asked her.

"Because couples bond doing stuff likes this and it will be fun. Also I will stop asking so many questions about your relationship." She informed us.

"Fine, we will do it." Artemis sighed as she shot Nico on Black Ops II.

"Damn it Perce. You got to cover my ass." Nico yelled at me.

"Sorry I was a little distracted. Now let's win this game!" I yelled back at him.

An hour later after a few rounds of Black Ops II and Mario Kart, the four of us walked into the amphitheater. An Ares kid was trying to sing this rap son, but was failing big time.

"Go sign up you two and we will find a spot for us to sit." Nina told us walking off towards an empty area. I saw Thalia run up behind them with a few hunters that sat down with them.

"Great even more people to embarrass ourselves in front of." I stated gesturing to the hunters.

"Yippee." She mumbled as we stepped up to the registration book. We wrote down our names and looked through the song book.

"No."

"NO! I hate that song!"

"No."

It went on like this for the next ten minutes as we looked for a song. After much fighting, a few times pulling knives on each other and yelling I finally saw a song that would be perfect. The song is: What I Believe by Skillet.

"Oh I have that song and it is pretty good." I told Artemis.

"OK I will look at it." She took the book from my hands and read the lyrics of the song. "It is pretty good and has a few aspects of our own lives in the song. Also let's listen to the song first before we make it final." She said handing me back the song book.

First I had to take off parts of my Assassin Robes before I could even grab my iPod Touch and ear buds. I took my hand and shoved it in my pocket of my pants and grabbed the items. I took them out of my pocket and tossed it to Artemis. She put the ear buds in and listened to the song while I put my Assassin Robes back on.

She looked like she liked the song when she was listening to it so I decided that it was the one. When the song ended she took out the ear buds and set them and my iPod on our bench.

"Ok I like the song. Let's sing this and hopefully not fail to badly at singing," She mumbled the last part while she finished filling out the registration form. I took it from her when we finished and brought it to an Apollo camper who took it and ran off with it saying he will bring it to the right person.

After a few more songs and awful singing it was our turn.

"Percy and Artemis are up next singing: _What I believe_ by Skillet!" a female Apollo camper yelled out from the stage and handed us to microphones as we got on stage. Once we got in position the music started and we started to sing (If you want to hear the song on YouTube and imagine Artemis as the girl and me as the boy because I am not going to right out who sings what where and when.)

"_The world around me is lost in misery  
The only good I've got in my life is you  
No meaning, no other reason  
When everything feels wrong I feel right with You_

_So madly, desperate deeply  
Obsessed your love is better than mine to me  
Can I have this moment forever?_

_Take me, to the beginning_

_You are what I believe  
I'll live and die for You  
This is all that I need  
When nothing is real you are my truth_

_In the darkness You shine  
Can You keep me safe tonight?_

_When I'm down on my knees  
You are what I believe"_

Nico, Thalia and a bunch of other campers were dancing around to the song.

"_When we started whole hearted  
I never needed anything or anyone else  
I was broken you made me whole again  
The only one I trusted more than myself_

_So madly desperate deeply  
I will live for you completely  
Can I have this moment forever?_

_Take me, to the beginning_

_You are what I believe  
I'll live and die for you  
This is all that I need  
When nothing is real you are my truth_

_In the darkness you shine  
Can you keep me safe tonight?_

_When I'm down on my knees  
You are what I believe_

_Believe in your love  
Believe in your life  
Believe that You can put me back  
Together on the inside_

_Chase all the fear away  
Every time I speak your name_

_Take me  
You are what I believe_

_You are what I believe  
I'll live and die for You  
This is all that I need  
When nothing is real you are my truth_

_In the darkness You shine  
Can You keep me safe tonight?_

_When I'm down on my knees  
You are what I believes"_

When we finished everyone stood and cheered for us to do another which we finally relented saying we will do another if they have time in the end. With that they bowed and ran off to their seats.

"Nice job guys. Kelp Head I am surprised you can sing." Thalia whispered to us as the next guy started.

"Why thank you Pinecone Face." I thanked her.

"Why did you two do a song together because last I checked neither of you like singing and well Artemis does not like men?" Thalia asked us.

"Things have changed and we have grown quite… um, close." Artemis told her.

Thalia smiled and asked us, "Can you come talk to me outside for a minute?" Thalia asked and ran outside with us following her. When we reached a safe distance away from the amphitheater Thalia asked, "What is really going on between you two and don't hold anything back. I have seen the looks you have been giving each other."

I looked at Artemis who just nodded. "Well I guess I should start from the beginning_" I started only to get cut off by Thalia.

"You two are dating aren't you?" Thalia said.

"Yes, yes we are. We only started about an hour and a half to two hours ago." Artemis responded.

Thalia's face lit up when she said that. She ran over and gave us a big hug. "Finally you realized your feelings for this Seaweed Brain." She said to Artemis, and then turned to me, "And if you hurt her in anyway shape, shape, or form I will send you to Tartarus and when you reform because you are an immortal I will kill you again, and again, and again."

"Don't worry I don't have any intentions on doing that." I replied.

"Good now give me details." She ordered us. We both looked at her with strange looks on our faces. "What? I may be acting like a daughter of Aphrodite but I still want to know these things. Think about it if one of your best friends started dating your boss or mistress would you not want to know what is going on?"

"Fine we will tell you. It all started last night when I had a nightmare…" Artemis started explaining to Thalia. When she finished telling the story Thalia just smiled an evil smile.

"I can't wait to see the other hunters' reactions when I tell them about this!" She yelled and ran off towards the Artemis cabin.

"Shit! Assassins of Chaos cabin now!" Artemis yelled at me as we ran off towards the cabin. We just made it to the door when we heard the screams of anger and some excitement coming from the Artemis cabin.

We burst through the door and bared it with a bar that I did not see there before when we left. I continued to lock the other locks as Artemis ran to all of the windows baring them shut and closing the shades.

"Ok I think we are safe." She said walking up to me.

"Yeah, but for how long before they get some dynamite to blow this place up?" I asked her.

"Let's check out the roof." She smiled evil as she suggested the idea. I nodded and ran to the stairs. I sprinted up the stairs taking three at a time and dashed through the lounge to the trapdoor with a ladder coming down from it.

I ran up to it climbed the ladder, opened the trapdoor, and stepped onto the roof. I looked around the roof at all the long range weapons.

"I think we can hold out for a while." I told her picking up two flintlock pistols and holstered them on my belt.

"I agree." Artemis agreed with me picking up a quiver full of arrows and a bow. I looked around a bit more until I was loaded with: two flintlock pistols with ten bullets each, a musket with a Celestial Bronze bayonet slung on my back with ten bullets, a long bow with a quiver full of arrows, and a small crossbow with twenty bolts. I also had my regular weapons on me except for my armor which I hopefully didn't need.

I looked over at Artemis and saw that she had the exact same arsenal of weapons on her. We walked up to the edge looking over the camp. It looked really beautiful in the mid-day sun and also really bizarre with all the weird structures. I was ripped out of my trance when the fully suited hunters ran out of the Artemis cabin weapons drawn.

I flipped my hood up and drew my flintlocks in case I needed to fight. When they got closer I noticed they were more stiff and slower. "Something is not right." I heard Artemis whisper to me.

"I see that." I mumbled back to her as she also drew her flintlocks.

The hunters stopped twenty yards back from the cabin and pointed their bows at us.

"Milady get away from Perseus Jackson that evil _boy_! He forced himself onto you!" The hunter I recognize as Phoebe shouted up to us.

"I will not and he did not force himself on me I made that choice to be with him." Artemis yelled down to her. "Also we didn't even have any type of intercourse all we did was kiss once!"

"He has already corrupted you!" She screamed at Artemis.

"You are not Phoebe." Artemis said as I raised by flintlock in my right hand pointing it at the fake hunter.

The monster had time to say one last word, "Attack!" With that I shot at her and blew her brains out exploding into yellow dust. I raised my other flintlock as I holstered the other and drew my crossbow.

I aimed the gun at a hunter and shot her making her a golden sand castle. The monsters continued firing moving around making it harder to lock on because we had to aim at a moving target and dodge arrows that are firing two arrows per second. When they had only five monsters left I got hit by an arrow on my right shoulder.

I stumbled back from the impact and fell on the roof. "PERCY!" I heard Artemis scream as I stood back up. I felt a razor sharp arrow enter my lower back making me fall over and drive the arrow in my shoulder through it and stick out the other side. I felt the ichor spread across the front and back of my body. I was lucky because the arrow sticking out of my back was an inch over from my spine.

I started to feel my vision start to get blurry when I heard Artemis run over to me. "Come on, Percy stay with me. I can't lose you." Artemis sobbed hugging my body as my vision went completely dark.

Artemis POV

When I felt Percy's body go limp and his eyes closed I started to sob even harder. I just couldn't believe my luck. I just found my first boyfriend and here he is lying on the ground bleeding all over the place with two arrows sticking out of him.

"Come on Percy. Please don't go." I sobbed into his chest. I looked at him and sent a pulse of healing into him trying to slow the bleeding which only helped a bit. I looked down at him again and decided I needed help.

I picked up Percy and was about to flash us to the Big House when Chaos said in my mind _Go down to the second floor I just added an infirmary next to the lounge_._ All the supplies you will need will be in there._ Without further ado I ran to the trapdoor and carried Percy down to the second floor. I ran towards the infirmary doing my best to carry him which was hard because he was fully armed with weapons.

I burst through the doors of the first room I saw and laid him on the bed. I ran to the nearest cabinet and pulled out some Nectar and Ambrosia. I ran back to him and poured the Nectar into his mouth. I put a piece of Ambrosia into his mouth hoping he would eat it which he didn't. I thought for a minute before I remembered the way birds feed their young. They chew it up and spit it into the others mouth.

I plopped a piece of Ambrosia into my mouth and chewed it up. I leaned over Percy and placed my lips on his and forced the chewed up Ambrosia into his mouth. I pulled back up and looked at him. He regained most of his color and the bleeding stopped for now. Seeing as he was fine for now I ran out of the room and down the stairs. I ran up to the door undid the locks, threw the bar away, and flung open the door. I ran out the door towards the Big House as fast as I could. I almost ran into some campers that were going to the next activity which I did not care.

When I reached the Big House I ran into the already opened door and to Chiron's room.

"Chiron!" I shouted at him out of breath from the run here and all over the place to take care of Percy.

He spun around and saw me in the door way with my Assassin Robes soaked in golden ichor. His face turned panicked but asked, "What happened my dear."

"Percy and I got attacked by a group of monsters disguised as my hunters. Percy got hit twice by the arrows before we could take them down." I told him still panicked.

He nodded in understanding and galloped off after I told him he was in our cabin with me close behind. We ran into the cabin up the stairs and into the infirmary as fast as we could. Chiron set to work as I just sat in a chair next to his bed holding onto his cold hand.

Within twenty minutes Chiron had pulled the arrows out of Percy and patched him up. "OK now that is done you should go check on your hunters." My face paled as Chiron suggested this because I had forgot all about my hunters.

I nodded as I dashed off out of the Assassins of Chaos cabin and to my cabin. I ran in to find all of my hunters tied up together with ropes and gages in their mouths. I ran up to my tied up hunters and used my hidden blade to cut the ropes that the monsters used to tie them up.

"Thank you milady and why are you covered in blood?" Thalia asked me and she looked around then asked me another question that hit a nerve. "Where is Percy?"

When she asked that I broke down into a fit of tears as I explained what happened. "We were attacked by a group of monsters that disguised as you girls. We fought and killed them, but Percy was shot by two arrows in the process."

"That weakling man. He can't even take on a group of monsters." Lucy one of my hunters said.

I flipped out on her and I shocked all of my hunters with the anger I had except for Thalia who knew why I ticked. "If you ever call him weak again I swear that I will break your neck. He has done so much for me, and all of us and this is how you treat him. He has done so much more that none of us compare to him." I hissed at her as I pinned her to the wall by the neck.

"Wow way to stick up for your boyfriend milady." Thalia said to me as all of my hunters looked at her then me in confusion.

"You have a boyfriend milady?" Tracy another hunter asked.

"I guess you girls deserve the right to know." I sighed, "Yes I do and he is Perseus Jackson a man that I respect and one of the only decent men left on this planet."

All of them except Thalia gapped at me like fish out of water. "Now if you excuse me I am going to check on him." I told my hunters walking out of the cabin with the hunters' eyes never leaving me as I walked towards the Assassins of Chaos cabin.

I walked into the cabin to see Nico and Nina looking at me with worried eyes because I had blood all over my clothes.

"What happened and where is Percy?" Nico asked me obviously worried.

"Percy and I got attacked and he got hurt. That is his blood, and he is in the infirmary upstairs." I told him.

Nina and Nico both bolted up the stairs to check on my boyfriend, their friend, and brother in arms. I walked after them in no hurry because Chiron said he would be out for a couple days. I got up the stairs into the lounge and walked to the door of Percy's room. I looked in and saw Nico and Nina hovering over Percy like bugs.

I pulled up a chair by him and grabbed his hand. The three of us stayed in the room looking after Percy. Eventually the other two left the room to go eat and sleep, but I just stayed in the room looking at his pale form blaming myself for doing an awful job of not taking out the monsters.

When I was thinking about everything that happened in this messed up day and I fell into a dreamless sleep in the chair by Percy's bed.

I stayed in that room for the next three days not getting up from the chair unless I had to use the bathroom otherwise Nico or Nina would bring me food and water for Percy and me. I enjoyed playing nurse with Percy a little bit because I could stare at him all day and feed him. I also hated it because I felt it was still my fault this happened even though it wasn't.

On the third day at about eight-thirty in the morning Percy finally woke up.

"Good morning Arty." Percy grumbled as he sat up in the bed rubbing his eyes.

"Percy!" I yelled and I flung my arms around him and gave him a kiss on the lips for a bout thirty seconds.

"Nice to see you too. I take it that you miss me." He told me climbing out of bed then looked at his body. "Good what I always wanted more scars."

"Oh shut up and take a shower you smell worse than Minotaur crap." I told him and pushed him away. "And brush your teeth while you are at it."

"Oh thanks I am feeling the love." He replied his voice oozing with sarcasm, but walked away to the bathroom to take a shower.

I stood up and smelled myself and decided that I also needed a shower. I walked to women's bathroom and took a shower. I got out of the shower after a good half hour in it and put on my Assassin Robes. I only had my hidden blades, throwing knives, and my hunting knives on me thinking that I wouldn't need any other weapons.

I walked out to the kitchen with my hood down and got a plate of pancakes from the magic cabinets and a glass of apple juice from the refrigerator. I walked into the cafeteria and sat down next to Percy who already wolfed down two plates of pancakes and is wolfing on his third.

"Have enough to eat yet Percy?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"No. Never enough is another motto of mine." He responded with a mouth full of food.

"Oh so you never have enough arrows in your body or never enough people that hate you?" I mocked him.

"No it means never enough of the good stuff like pizzas or weapons."

"Well people could take it the wrong way."

"I bet you knew what I meant."

"I did but what type of girlfriend would I be if I didn't mess with you?"

"A good one." Percy grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked him with a sharp tone in my voice.

"Nothing." He said quickly and almost choked on his food.

"That's what I thought." I replied triumphantly. We both finished our food in complete silence until we finished and walked into the lounge.

"So what now?" I asked him.

"Well I am going to study up on the Assassins."

"How?"

"Playing Assassin's Creed, duh." He said waving Assassin's Creed II in my face.

"That's not studying them."

"Yes it is. Didn't Chaos say that he based the game off of what he wanted his Assassins to be like?" He asked as he started to play the game.

"Well yeah, but_" I started, but was cut off by him.

"Exactly now shut up and watch me kick some ass in this game."

"Fine." I said as I cuddled up on his shoulder and watched him play the game. I have to admit it is a pretty cool game and the places are pretty accurate to real life considering I have been to most them over the last few millennia.

We played the game for the next three hours until Nico and Thalia walked in. They saw us on the sofa and saw him playing the game.

"Hey Nico. Hey Thalia. What are you guys doing here?" I said to them as they walked over.

"We were coming to check on Percy, but he seems fine now. How are you Perce?" Nico asked him as he and Thalia sat down on the other sofa.

"Good and as you can see Artemis and I are busy studying right now." Percy replied as he killed some guards on the game.

"How is playing Assassin's Creed and killing guards on it studying?" Thalia asked us.

"Well my young padawan." Percy began quoting Star Wars, "Chaos was the one to actually come up with the idea for this game. He made it so the Assassins in the game act as he would want his own to act. That is why playing the game is a way of studying. Also it is a fun way to study considering it doesn't put me to sleep."

"Oh that is pretty cool." Thalia replied. "This is a pretty damn cool place you got here, Kelp Head."

"Why thank you, Pinecone Face. So how have you two lovebirds been doing?"

"We are not lovebirds, Percy." Nico growled.

"Could have fooled me. Artemis your opinion on this?" Percy said.

I shrugged then thought for a minute. "Well from what I have seen the Assassins of Chaos atr the only respectable men left on this planet. Now that I think about it when we get more Assassins I might let the hunters find a boyfriend in them because we will teach them how to treat a lady. Thalia you have my permission to date this corpse here if you want."

Thalia's and Nico's eyes lit up. Nico turned to Thalia and asked, "So um… do you want to… um, go out with me?"

"Yes I do." Thalia replied and crashed her lips onto Nico's and they started making out on the other sofa.

"Nico you need to play this game and pick up some tips from Ezio because you are awful at asking out girls." Percy called over to him and I giggled at his comment.

Nico and Thalia took a break when Nico said, "Shut up like you were any beter."

"He was if you recall." I told Nico,

"Just shut up you two." He growled at us then went back to making out with Thalia.

We went back to playing Assassin's Creed II as the other two were making out on the sofa. We played the game for another two hours then went to the archery range.

"So let's see if you got any better Percy." I mocked him as we pulled out our bows and notched an arrow.

"If I can hit a target it is an improvement. Also Chaos gave me the ability to shoot straight when I became one of his Assassins." To prove his point and shot an arrow right next to the bull's eye.

"Finally you can shoot!" I mocked him. "Even if it is not a bull's eye."

"Why thank you Arty." He said to me as we fired more arrows. All of mine landed in the bull's eye and split a few others. Percy's on the other hand were all astound the bull's eye with only five out of fifty in the bull's eye.

"Now for throwing knives!" Percy called out pulling out three throwing knives in each hand. I did the same and noticed we were drawing a crowd of campers. I heard them start to place bets as Percy started to count down to start the throwing. "Five. Four. Three. Two…ONE!"

When he called out one we threw all thirty of out throwing knives at the target as quickly and accurately as possible. The throwing only lasted about twenty seconds, but we both landed all of them on the target.

We walked out to our targets followed by the camper crowd we drew. I counted my knives in the bull's eye and I had nineteen in the circle which I thought was pretty good. "How many bull's eyes do you have Moon Beam?" He called out to with a smirk on his face probably thinking he won. _That Seaweed Brain. I have been throwing knives for thousands of years. _But I never really practiced it because I always relied on archery.

"Nineteen!" I yelled back over to him.

When I said that his smirk grew and he said, "Twenty."

"What!" I screamed and ran over to his target. I counted all of the knives in the bull's eye and sure enough there were twenty knives in the bull's eye. I whirled around to the campers and asked, "Did he cheat?" I looked at all of them and saw they were all shaking their heads no. "REMATCH NOW!" I yelled at him and grabbed all of my knives and went back to my throwing spot with Percy right behind me.

This time the campers counted down to make sure no one started before. I also noticed that probably three quarters of the campers were watching our showdown. "THREE! TWO! ONE! They shouted and we let the knives fly. Everyone ran to one of our targets to see the outcome. The end score was we both had twenty three knives on the bull's eye making it a tie.

For the next two hours we were using range weapons to see who was better at each weapon. With all of the scores tallied up it ended in a draw with Percy winning with guns and tomahawks. I won with archery and crossbows. When we were done every single camper was watching and placing bets on who would win.

When we were done it was five o'clock pm. Percy and I decided that we would eat dinner then watch a few movies for the rest of the night. We walked into the kitchen and pulled out a pepperoni pizza and walked to our table.

We were really bored at the time so we exchanged stories. I told him about my hunts while he told me about his quests.

"I think I have done a lot more dangerous things in my life." Percy argued with me.

"No I have. I have been alive for a few millennia for than you." I argued back.

"So! I have fought Primordials, giants, and Titans all by myself." He yelled at me.

"You know what let's call it even and start a movie. Shall we?" I asked him ending that conversation. I put in The Hunger Games: Catching Fire to start. Because we are not those romance type of people.

Percy laid down on the sofa and I laid on top of him snuggling into his chest that was now completely healed except for two scars. We finished watching that movie, but did not start another one instead we just fell asleep in our Assassin Robes on the sofa.

Percy POV

I woke up at six thirty with Artemis still on top of my chest. "Artemis. Arty it is time to wake up." I told her shaking her.

"I want to sleep more." She replied burying her face in my chest.

"Sorry my dear, but I have more orders for you." I heard Chaos say from the leather chair on my right. Artemis and I both got up and stood before him.

"What is it Chaos?" I asked him.

"Here." He said handing us a piece of paper. "Your first contract from me. Read the last part carefully."

I unfolded the piece of paper and read:

**Target: Blackbeard**

**Location: Sea of Monsters**

**Status: I his fully armed pirate ship along with his trained crew**

**Dead or Alive: Wanted Alive.**

**Reason wanted: Blackbeard and his crew have been plundering and destroying many cargo ships in that area.**

**Orders: Find and capture Blackbeard. Once you get him everything will make sense. The ship you will use you will find soon.**

**~Chaos**

**P.S Be ready for the days to come. Also bring all of your Assassins and the Hunters of Artemis on this mission.**

When Artemis and I finished reading this she asked me, "How is he still alive?"

"When Annabeth and I were in the Sea of Monsters we stumbled upon Circe's Island. I got turned into a genie pig. There were others there that were also turned back when Annabeth saved me. Those people were Blackbeard and his crew. They destroyed the island while Annabeth and I escaped on a ship." I told her.

"Oh so you two are to blame for this." She messed with me.

"Shut up. Let's go tell the others." I said to her and walked to the kitchen, "But let's eat something first. "

"Ok I am starving." She called out to me from the lounge.

We both had a plate of French Toast, bacon, and a glass of orange juice. We were eating happily until we heard banging and shouting going on outside. "What's going on?" I asked her and had a panicked look on her face when she heard the conch horn blow three time. I understood what it meant we were under attack.

We both jumped up and was about to run downstairs to get our armor and other weapons when three cannon balls ripped through the Assassins of Chaos cabin. "What the hell! Since when did monsters have cannons?" I screamed to Artemis as we stood up in a now half destroyed second floor.

"Never!" She screamed back. We both ran towards the trapdoor leading to the roof and pulled up our hoods. I checked my inventory and I didn't have much. All I had was my hidden blades, throwing knives, and my dagger. Artemis had her two hunting knives, throwing knives, and hidden blades. We climbed up the ladder and looked at the scene before us.

Just outside the borders of the camp were monsters with revolutionary war cannons, monsters with bows and arrows, and some with muskets. The rest of the monsters charged form all sides of us with swords, maces, clubs, knives, axes, and numchucks. On the beach were a few pirate ships with cannons pointed at camp firing while monsters poured out of the sides. More ships were following as sea monsters climbed out of the sea.

"Oh my gods." I whispered as I looked around at Camp Half-Blood that was now half destroyed from cannon fire. I saw dead campers lying on the ground while the others were running around trying to find safety only to get blown up, shot, eaten, or cut up. Most of the campers were either running to the Assassins of Chaos cabin or towards Bunker Nine.

I heard foot steps behind me and saw Nico with his hood up, Thalia who was in similar Assassin Robes as Artemis's which means Nico probably recruited her, Nina with her hood up, Travis, Conner, Clarisse, Katie, Malcom, most of Artemis's hunters, and five others I didn't recognize. "We are here Percy what do you need us to do?" Malcom said.

"Grab a weapon, load the cannons, and fire the guns. Let's kill these uglies." I commanded them. I ran over to the table and grabbed the same inventory as last time we were attack. Everyone else had very similar inventories except for Artemis's hunters who only grabbed more quivers of arrows. "READY! AIM... FIRE!" I screamed as we all let loose on the army of monsters.

Monsters were vaporized constantly as our fire rained down on the army. We all reloaded and fire as fast as we could. Our cannons fired about every ten seconds, the bows once or twice a second, and our guns every twenty seconds. The monsters returned the heavy fire and charged the cabin.

More cannon balls were fired at the cabin and I heard a loud crack. "Everyone grab some weapons and ammo. We need to get out of here now!" With that the Assassins of Chaos cabin leaned backwards and crashed into the ground. Before it did we all jumped down and ran with monsters right behind us.

Every few seconds we turned and fired at the monsters killing some of them. Eventually we reached a clearing and stopped. A second later twenty monsters burst through the trees only to get killed instantly.

"Ok all of you except the Assassins stay here and hold off the monsters." I commanded them the turned to the Assassins. "As for us we are going to take one of those ships."

I looked at all of them and saw all of them smiling under their hoods ready for this fun job. The campers nodded and set up positions to hold off the monsters. The rest of the Assassins and I climbed up into the trees and took off towards the sea.

We were jumping and swinging through the trees as fast as we could without falling. In about three minutes we all stopped in the trees on a cliff overlooking the sea. Right next to the cliff was a ship that had a bunch of cannons, mortars, a figure head of some bird on the front of it, and swivel guns on it. The sails were folded up onto the rods that stuck out the sides of the mast. There were two dracanae with muskets in the crow's nest with a bunch of Cyclops, empousa, dracanae, Laistrygonians, and hellhounds on the deck below.

"This will be fun." Nico said slyly. I nodded and threw two throwing knives at the dracanae hitting them in the head killing them instantly. I jumped down onto the mast and crawled to the crow's nest. The others did the same as me and we all met at the crow's nest.

"Everyone pick a monster or two to air assassinate then jump and kill them." I whispered to them and got a nod in response. I picked out two Cyclopes and jumped bringing my hidden blades down on their backs. The two instantly exploded into golden dust. I stood up and drew my flintlocks and fired shooting a hellhound that was about to pounce on me, and an empousa that aimed he bow at me. The other Assassins followed my lead assassinating two monsters then shooting two more.

The few remaining monsters only stood for a few seconds as we charged and killed them. "Nice work everyone. Artemis please Iris Message your hunters and have them come here with the remaining campers." She nodded and pulled out a drachma. "Everyone else man a cannon and get ready because as soon as everyone else arrives this monster fleet is going straight to Tartarus!"

They all gave a small cheer and ran to a cannon and loaded it. I walked to the wheel of the ship and ran my hand across it. I gave a small smile and walked to the end of the ship to see its name. I leaned over the railing and saw it was a famous ship. The captain was Edward Kenway and this is the Jackdaw.

I walked back to the wheel just as all of the hunters and remaining campers jumped onto the ship. "Everyone get to a cannon! Let's show them what happens when they cross the Assassins!" I screamed as everyone cheered. I steered the ship towards the fleet of enemy ships as Artemis ran to my side.

"You think we can do this?" She asked me.

"Yes my co-captain. I am a Son of Poseidon and we have a crew of trained warriors." I told her with a grim expression on my face. "Also we have no choice."

"Then let's do this." She said to me as we closed in on the monster fleet. I didn't like our odds because it was one versus nine. The only chance we have is small and that is because we captured the biggest ship.

As we entered the middle of the fleet I screamed, "FIRE!" and we let loose a round of cannon fire on the ships. I saw the panic going on the enemy ships as they ran to the cannons knocking over cannons and stacks of cannon balls.

"FIRE THE SWIVEL CANNONS!" I yelled as two hunters started firing the swivel cannons at the enemy ships taking out monsters and some masts. "FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" I commanded my crew. I watched as we let loose all that we had destroying three ships from the mortar. We destroyed two ships from the regular cannons, and two ships from the swivel cannons. That left two ships that were only slightly damaged.

I turned the Jackdaw so we could fire at both ships. "RELOAD!" I yelled as everyone hurried to load the cannons. For the first time we came under enemy fire damaging the Jackdaw. "AIM AND FIRE!" I ordered as we let loose a volley of cannon fire sinking one of the ships and heavily damaging the other.

I steered the Jackdaw up to the other ship scraping the side of the Jackdaw against the side of the other ship. "LET'S BOARD THIS SHIP!" I yelled as I loaded my flintlocks. Once done I ran to the side of the Jackdaw swung on the rope onto the enemy's deck.

I flicked back my hands and attacked the nearest monster. I saw the other Assassins boarding the ship as well while the campers and hunters shot at the monsters.

I stabbed a Cyclops and drew my flintlocks shooting two Unknown monsters making two sand castles. I dropped the guns and ran at a Laistrygonian with my hidden blades out. I ducked under his swing as the spear whizzed over my head. I jumped up and drove my blades into his chest. I saw one monster remaining as Thalia ran it through with her new swords.

"Nicely done everyone we could make good pirates." I said to the others as I climbed onto the Jackdaw. "Now let's take back Camp Half-Blood."

**That's it for this chapter! Thank you for reading this story and I hopped you liked it. There was a lot in this chapter, but I will try and make more chapters like this if you like them. Let me know on your opinion on this story so far because that would mean a lot. Also remember I am accepting any OCs and assassination mission ideas until chapter twelve so send me your ideas if you have any! Also thank you to everyone who sent my ideas for characters, and mission ideas!**

**Follow**, **Favorite, and Review!**

**~ColtonTheCreeper**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, or AC.

**A/N: Sorry about that little bit of a cliff hanger at the end of the chapter, but here is the next chapter so do not fret my friends.**

Chapter 6

Nico POV

When Percy said that he sailed the Jackdaw to the dock on the beach and everyone took cover on the ship to protect themselves from enemy fire. A hunter was at a swivel gun firing at the oncoming monster army. I loaded my musket and looked over the railing of the Jackdaw. I saw a monster charging at the ship at top speed. I aimed my musket and put a bullet in its head. I saw two unknown campers load cannon and fired at the army landing in the middle of it killing some monsters and sending a few more flying.

A few more people loaded the cannons and fired them at the army. I saw the mortar cannons out of the corner of my eye and decided to use it. I ran over to it crouching so the monsters wouldn't see me. I picked up some mortar rockets and loaded them into the cannon. When the mortar was loaded I aimed it so it would land in the middle of an army of monsters with muskets and cannons that just fired at the Jackdaw slamming into the side of it cracking the wood and bursting through it in a few places.

I fired the mortar at the army blowing half of them and knocking the others down from the blast. The others took the opportunity and fired at the army taking out the rest of them. With that problem eliminated I used my power to summon a small army of skeletons to our aid.

The skeletons charged the monsters. I saw that Percy and Artemis jump over the side of the Jackdaw and charge the monster army. I ran over to Thalia and Nina who were working side by side to snipe monsters with their bows.

"Let's charge these monsters." I told them. They both slung their bows onto their and drew duel daggers each. I lead the charge of the three of us. I jumped off the Jackdaw and charged with a sword I picked up on the ship.

We slammed into the enemy lines swinging our weapons like a hurricane. With all of the Assassins in the enemy lines plus the others shooting the monsters it became a golden hurricane. I had a few cuts on my chest, arms, and legs. Blood was running down my body, but I didn't slow down. I was hacking, slashing, dodging, stabbing, and doing everything I could to kill the monsters.

When I took a break I saw that there were only ten hunters and the older campers still alive on the Jackdaw. Those that were still alive were all wounded one way or another, but most from gun shots.

"Nico!" I heard Percy yell to me. "Over there!" I looked to where he was pointing and saw the Argo II rising into the sky.

"What about it?" I asked him as I ran to him.

"Shadow travel and get them to come help us." He commanded me. I nodded and ran into the nearest shadow and reappeared on the Argo II.

"Holy shit!" Leo yelled as I slammed into him coming out of the shadow. "Who the hell are you?" He pointed a screw driver at my face only to have me point a flintlock pistol in his and take off my hood.

"Put it down Leo we need help on the battlefield." I hissed at him then pointed at the battle.

"Oh I see. You want me to come in there ballista blazing to amaze the ladies." He told me pulling down his screw driver and me pulling down my flintlock a little disappointed.

"I wouldn't try to flirt with them unless you want arrows and hunting knives up your ass." I warned him.

"Ouch is that a bit harsh?" He asked me and made a weird face of pain thinking about it.

"No that is nice for the Hunters of Artemis. Now let's go help or everyone over there is going to get killed." I growled at the annoying minor god. I looked at the battlefield and saw the Assassins in a circle back to back fighting off monsters closing in on them. The Jackdaw wasn't much better because they were out of bullets and cannon balls leaving them with very few arrows remaining. The monsters were only a few feet away from the Jackdaw when a giant wave washed them away.

The Argo II started to speed toward the area while all of the people on the ship were getting ready for battle. Most grabbed bows and spears to shoot from the Argo II, but some grabbed swords and ropes to get down to the battlefield. I walked up to a ballista cannon and loaded it.

In ten seconds I was within firing range so I took a shot. About ten monsters were blown to Tartarus while about ten others were blown off their feet or tails. I reloaded again and again firing at the monster army as fast as I could take out as many as I could. The campers, satyrs, and other creatures on our side with bows started shooting arrow making them rain down onto the enemy.

The rest all threw ropes over the railing and climbed down to help the ground fight. They landed and charged the enemy from all sides. The people on the Jackdaw abandoned it and ran to join the assault.

In about an hour all of the monster army was destroyed leaving a golden desert with a few crimson oases. I shadow traveled down by the other Assassins who were walking to our destroyed cabin.

"Hey!" I yelled as I leapt out of the closest shadow.

"Hey Nico." Percy said glumly. "We lost so many in this raid, but something is bothering me." He paused.

"Well spit it out already!" Thalia yelled at him after giving me a giant hug.

"Well how did the monsters even get in camp?" He asked obviously very confused. "The boundaries are enchanted making it impossible for monsters to get in. Also your tree Pinecone Face reinforced the boarders. The only way is…" We all glanced up at where the tree was supposed to be and saw a knocked over and charred pine tree.

"Oh my gods." Artemis breathed.

"That explains it." Nina muttered probably mad the cabin we stayed at was now in ruins at our feet. I looked around and saw all of the cabins were destroyed along with everything else in camp.

"Well I guess we will have to stay in New Rome for a while." Percy said as he walked over by where his bed was. "Oh hey one of my swords is still fine." He said that and picked it up. He examined it then sheathed it.

"Lucky you. The rest of us lost almost all of our weapons." I said to him.

"Yeah, whatever. Now let's go repair the Jackdaw because we have to go on this mission for Chaos." He ordered us. We all looked at him confused except for Artemis. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys. We have to locate Blackbeard in the Sea of Monsters and capture him."

"Awesome so we do get to play pirate!" Nina yelled pumping a fist in the air.

"Yes we do. I hope Chaos can help us repair and upgrade the Jackdaw a bit because right now it looks no better than one of those ships you see on the bottom of the ocean." Artemis told us as we walked towards the ship.

"Wow you only hope? You have no faith in me do you Artemis." Chaos's voice echoed around us. "I have already done that for you. Right now help clean up camp so you can leave on Tuesday. Good bye for now!" With that his voice and presence left the area then it appeared again. "I forgot to tell you that you need to recruit more Assassins. Artemis you recruit your hunters if you can as for the rest of you I will assign each of you to a person that I want you to locate. Now it is a good bye, and go find those recruits!"

Now it left completely and I felt a pull in my mind pointing me to the south. "Well that is cool. Artemis and Thalia go talk to the hunters, and then find the special person Chaos sent us after. The rest of us let's go after we check for any remaining supplies here." Percy ordered us and kicked a piece of wood out of the way and picked up a quiver full of arrows.

We searched the remains of the Chaos cabin and did not find much because most of it was either blown up or damaged. What we had was eight quivers of arrows, five muskets, eleven flintlock pistols, two hundred and eighty-two usable bullets, ten cross bows with five bolts each, seven bags of Ambrosia, and twelve bottles of Nectar..

"Better than nothing." I said trying to sound cheer full.

"Yeah it is." Percy said then turned to me. "Can you take this stuff to the Jackdaw?"

"On it." I told him and picked up the crates of items that we put them in. After that as everyone walked away I sunk into the shadows. I reappeared on the deck of the Jackdaw with all of our items. I searched through them and grabbed two flintlock pistols with ten bullets each, and a crossbow with ten bolts.

I walked to the lower deck of the ship and searched through it for other items. I found an armory with Celestial Bronze weapons and a note. I picked up the note and read:

**Sorry that these are not very good weapons for you, but making all of that Chaotic Silver really wear me out. Take any weapon you like for you upcoming missions. Also I have some light armor for all of you which are better than none. I have a few Stygian Iron weapons for you Nico, so do not fret.**

**~Chaos**

**P.S your guild is almost done. I suggest after your mission for Blackbeard you sail for Istanbul or Constantinople. You will find more Assassins for you there and it will teleport you to your guild when I see you are ready. **

I walked over to the Stygian Iron section and picked up two swords which I sheathed on my sides and put on the set of Assassin armor. I liked that I had some equipment back, but I liked the equipment Chaos first gave me better.

After I was all fully equipped and ready to go I shadow traveled near my recruit. I appeared in the middle of dark woods. I heard twigs snapping and shouting from my right. I drew my swords and ran to the area.

I saw a back of a Cyclops which a jumped on and drove my swords through him. I landed on the ground and saw a boy with dark hair and angry brown eyes. My guess was he was fifteen and a demigod or a clear sighted mortal because Chaos said we could recruit them. He wielded a staff like thing that was like a trident except it didn't have the middle prong. He had two bladed batons hooked onto his belt.

At the time he was in a battle with two Cyclopes and having a little bit of trouble dodging the powerful swings. I sheathed my swords and took out two throwing knives. The kid went in for a strike only to get swatted aside by one of their clubs.

The monsters started walking towards him liking their lips when I threw my knives. The knives found their targets in the backs of the Cyclopes' heads. Once in their heads the two exploded into golden dust.

I started walking towards the kid when he shot up and pointed his weapon at me. "Who are you and what do you want." He growled at me.

I was shocked by his reaction, but I raised my hands. "My name is Nico Di Angelo. I am here to help you and if you want join me." I told him. He didn't lower his weapon, but looked me over.

"Ok why do you look like you are from Assassin's Creed and join what." He asked me with a calmer expression on his face.

"I want you to join me and my friends in a group called the Assassins of Chaos. We go on missions for Chaos who in case you don't know is the Creator of the universe, and the First Primordial god." I answered him and took off my hood to show my face to avoid any mistrust from not seeing my face.

"That explains the Assassin's Creed look. I will accept on one condition." He told me and lowered his weapon and put on a serious face. "You have to help me find my father's killer."

"That can be done." I told him and put out a hand for him to shake. He looked at my hand hesitantly then reached out and shook it. "No repeat after me: I whatever your name is."

"Hawk." He offered.

"Ok Hawk. I Hawk hereby swears to follow the orders of Chaos and follow the Creed and never go against it." I told him.

"Ok." He repeated the oath and was then covered in a cloud of black. When it cleared he stood in full black Assassin Robes with instead of swords he had two upgraded batons and his staff on his back. He also had a throwing knife belt, a dagger with a foot long blade, and two hidden blades. All of the standard stuff.

"Wow. I feel a lot more powerful." He said as he examined his new outfit. "And I like the new arsenal of weapons."

"You are now we need to get back to our ship." I said to him. I got a nod in response and shadow traveled us to the Jackdaw.

Percy POV

I walked off towards Half-Blood hill to start my journey for my recruit. I just reached the top of the hill when Chaos talked to me in my mind. _You know you can shadow travel. All of my Assassins can do it and not pass out so don't worry._

I nodded to no one then ran at the nearest shadow thinking of the location of my recruit. I ran into the shadow and was then surrounded by darkness for a few seconds when I appeared on the top of a mountain somewhere in the Rocky Mountains.

I thanked Chaos that my Assassin Robes were magic and changed to my preferred temperature because the entire area was covered in snow except for one area. I looked over and saw a scene that shocked me. In front of me was a dude probably eighteen fighting a giant red bull and something that looked like the Wampa from Star Wars. The guy was flying around with a sledge hammer in his right hand and was shooting black fire form his left hand. He had wings made of black fire sprouting from his back. I looked at the scene then thought of a funny pun. _Red bulls really do give you wings. _

I chuckled at my joke then returned to the task at hand. I drew my sword in my right hand and my dagger in my left. The kid just smashed the Wampa in the face with his now flaming sledgehammer when the Red Bull charged and knocked the guy out of the sky.

The Red Bull charged the guy when I controlled the water in the snow to knock the Red Bull off its feet. I ran up behind the Wampa and drove my sword up his ass killing him. The Red Bull got up again when I threw my dagger at him. The dagger sank into his side which I hoped would kill him.

The Red Bull turned to me with furious eyes and charged me. I controlled the snow and launched myself into the air. I sheathed my sword and pulled out one of my flintlock pistols and shot at the Red Bull that was now fifty feet below me. I watched as the bullet flew straight and true right into the Red Bull's head.

Once I reached sixty feet I started to plummet to my death. Lucky me I had just enough time to make a cushion of snow before I hit the ground.

"Ugh. Stupid Red Bulls. I like the energy drink, but not the monster." I mumbled as I stood up and stretched my back. I walked over to Fire Guy when he stood up and drew a Celestial Bronze sword. He turned to me as I examined him. He had pure black eyes with no whites at all. He had brown hair and was about six feet tall. He wore a white parka and had a gray shirt on. He also had on black camouflage pants with a sword sheath on it. "Hey you okay?" I asked him as nice as possible seeing that he now had a sword pointed at my throat.

"Yes thank you for your help now please leave I don't want any unwanted attention." He hissed at me. "Also if the Olympians sent you tell them you never saw me."

"Why I am an ally of the Olympians, but they did not send me Chaos did." I told him with my arms raised.

"The Creator of the universe guy? What does he want with me? Zeus passed me off as a threat to Olympus." He growled.

"Yes Chaos the Creator. As for what he wants with you he wants you to join his order of Assassins. He believes that you would be a great asset to our ranks as do I. Also well Zeus is no longer an Olympian neither is Ares. My father Poseidon took over the ruling of Olympus." I told him as he lowered his sword.

"Ok I will join you, but may I ask who killed those two?" He asked me.

"My girlfriend and I. Also she is another Assassin." I told him and I saw he was about to ask something when I added. "He threatened my girlfriend Artemis and I saying we were too dangerous. Ares and Zeus attacked us and after a fight they became friends with the Void."

"Wait you are dating Artemis the maiden goddess?" He asked me obviously shocked.

"Yes, but we are getting off topic. My name is Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. What is your name?" I introduced myself as I took off my hood and extended my hand for him to shake.

"James, James Blazevic." He told me and shook my hand. "I am going out on a limb here to trust you and protect you because you did the same for me. Also those are two of the gods that stood up for me."

"Ok I swear on the River Styx that I will never betray your trust because I need the trust of my fellow Assassins. Also I will stay loyal to that because my fatal flaw is loyalty." I told him. "Now repeat after me. I James Blazevic hereby swears that I will follow the orders of Chaos and follow the Creed and never go against it."

"Ok I James Blazevic hereby swears that I will follow the orders of Chaos and follow the Creed and never go against it." He repeated and was swallowed by a cloud of dark energy. A moment later there before me was a new James with all black Assassins Robes with gray armor and white fire designs on the trim of the Assassin Robes. He had a Celestial Bronze war hammer on his back, two swords on his sides, and a belt of throwing knives, a dagger with a foot long blade, and two hidden blades. "This is bad ass." He said then released his hidden blades and lit them on fire with black flames. He also took out a throwing knife threw it at his hut after lighting it on fire. When it hit the hut blew up in black flames.

"Well that will be handy I can see." I told him.

He then turned to me with his hood up casting a shadow over his face and saluted me. "Yes it will, sir." He shouted like a solider talking to an officer above them.

"No need to call me sir. Just call me Percy." I told him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Now we are going to out ship, the Jackdaw."

When I told him that we fell into a shadow cast by a spruce tree next to us.

Nina POV

After Chaos told me I could shadow travel I shadow traveled to my target or recruit. I reappeared on top of a skyscraper ten feet behind a dude that was shooting arrows at some monsters that were flying around the building. All I could make out was that he was about five ten and had brown hair.

The monsters looked like a cross between bats and pure ugly. They had razor sharp claws and a wing span of about ten feet. I grabbed my bow and started to help shooting at the monsters. I started walking closer to the kid as I was firing arrows hitting some monsters, but more just took its place. "Hey thanks for the help. It is a nice gesture, but now we both are going to die unless I can concentrate for a minute." He shouted to me over the screeching of the monsters.

"I can give you that now do whatever you are going to do." I shouted back shouting a few Big Ugly Bats. I looked at the kid for a moment as I was shooting at the monsters and saw he had blue eyes and a handsome face as he closed his eyes.

I continued firing for a minute and we were about to get overrun by the things when I heard a loud roar and a bright yellow dragon that looked like it came from the sun fly onto the building and shoot fire at all of the Big Ugly Bats killing them.

"Hurry more will be here soon!" He yelled at me and climbed onto the dragon's back. I hesitated for a second then heard another screech then climbed onto the dragon's back. "Ok that was a bit to close. My name is Rue Simon Stone or Rue for short. I am a Son of Apollo and well an adopted son of Helios. Hahaha. It is funny to be called a son of the sun gods." He introduced himself and I chuckled at his joke because when you think about it, it is pretty weird.

"I am Nina Bell, Daughter of Aphrodite. Nice to meet you, Rue." I told him with a smile and took off my hood.

"Well that explains the beautiful looks, but I didn't know that children of Aphrodite fought much." He said to me with a cute smile.

"Oh it helps when you were abused as a kid and then become an Assassin of Chaos which is also the reason I am here." I responded and showed him my hidden blade.

"Cool and I hope you are not here to assassinate me." He said with a bit of a scared face that I laughed at.

"If I wanted you dead I would not have rescued you and I would have left you with the Big Ugly Bats." I told him and saw his relieved face, "No, I am here to offer you a position in out ranks as an Assassin of Chaos."

"Well that sounds awesome and means I get to spend more time with you, so why not. Being an Assassin sounds kind of cool any way." Rue accepted.

"Yeah it is until it comes to the times when you are in the middle of a war which I have been in." I responded.

"Trust me I know because my parents were killed in the Giant War by some giant with a messed up name." Rue stated with a sad smile. "Oh well I can't change the past, but I can fight to change today. Now what do I have to do to join?"

"Um I don't know try something and see if it works." I told him sheepishly.

"Ok. Um, I Rue Simon Stone swear to be a good Assassin of Chaos and follow all orders I receive?" He asked the air and was replied by a flash of black energy. When it cleared Rue was sitting there with all black Assassin Robes with golden trim and golden armor. He had the Assassins of Chaos symbol on his back with a sun behind it. He had two swords, two daggers with a foot long blade, a bow with a quiver of arrows, two hidden blades, and a belt of throwing knives. "Well I guess that worked and I love these clothes and weapons."

"Everyone says that because Chaos knows what our styles are and he makes them into our Assassin Robes. Also we need to get to our boat now or we will get over run. We need to shadow travel." I told him looking behind us to see about one hundred of the Big Ugly Bats.

"Wait what is shadow_" He was cut off when I grabbed his arm and shadow traveled us to the Jackdaw.

Artemis POV

Thalia and I walked towards where my hunters had set up tents for us to stay at. We were a bit nervous to ask them to join us because of their history with boys. As we neared them my hunters shot up and ran over to us giving both of us big hugs.

"We are so happy you are all right!" Phoebe said to us after letting us go from the huge hug.

"Yeah we are happy about that and that all of you are alright." I told them.

"But we need to talk about some serious matters now, so don't screw off." Thalia warned them.

"What is it milady?" My hunters asked.

"Well Thalia and I are both leaders of the Assassins of Chaos and we are asking if you want to join us as Assassins as well as my hunters. You will gain a power boost, weapons, and armor similar to Thalia's as well as my own. So I will leave Thalia here to talk to you about this because I have some other matters to attend to." I ordered them and Thalia started to ask questions and explain everything we knew about being an Assassin.

I walked off towards the dock and saw Nico shadow travel off of the Jackdaw. I walked up the dock and climbed onto the fixed up and modified Jackdaw. It was the same size on the outside except for there were more cannons and taller mast. I walked down the steps to the lower levels of the Jackdaw.

I entered an area where there were four doors. The one in front of the steps said lounge, the one to my right said living quarters/rooms, to my left was the armory and behind the steps was the kitchen. I walked down the steps to the bottom of the Jackdaw where it had four more doors. In front of me was the infirmary area door, to my right was the door to the training area, to my left was storage room door, and behind the steps was the door to the jail.

I walked up the stairs and into the lounge and saw it was the same as the one in the Assassins of Chaos cabin except three times bigger. Every item in the cabin in here had three exact copies of it. I walked out of the lounge and into the armory. I looked over the selection and picked two silver swords and some silver Assassin armor to wear over my Assassin Robes.

I was now happy with my equipment and walked onto the deck of the Jackdaw. I walked into the Captain's Quarters and saw two doors. On my right was a door labeled Artemis/Percy and on my left was a door labeled Thalia/Nico. I walked into Percy's and my room. It was a big room twice as big as it should have been. On the left corner by a window was one bed with two dressers next to it. I saw a door on the opposite wall that I knew was the bathroom. In the middle of the room there was a sofa with a TV on the wall in front of it. The TV had all of the same devices that the TV in the Assassins of Chaos cabin had.

I walked over to the bed and laid down on it and saw two names written in Greek on the headboard above each pillow. The name closest to the window was: Perseus and the one on the other side was mine: Artemis. I blushed as I realized what Chaos was doing. He was making Percy and I share a room and a bed. I was also happy at the thought of Percy and I sharing all of this. I smiled and got up and walked out of the Captain's Quarters.

When I got out of the room I saw Nico and some guy in all black Assassin Robes disappear down the stairs. I was happy that we got another Assassin on our side when I felt muscular arms wrap around me from behind me. I yelped brought my elbow behind me and elbowed the guy in the face. He let go and stumbled back as I turned around kicked him in the gut, grabbed his arm, and judo flipped him. I drew one of my hunting knives and planted a knee on his chest. I pointed my knife at his throat when I felt the man shake with laughter.

"Nice one Arty. I'm so glad that I am so loved." I heard Percy's voice chuckled below me. I looked at the man's face and saw it was Percy.

"Idiot. You were lucky I didn't just kill you." I told him as I helped him up then I gave him a hug which he gave one back.

"So you weren't lying." I heard a voice say behind me which I faintly recognized. I turned around after letting go of Percy and saw a familiar face except for the pure black eyes. "You might not remember me, but I am James Blazevic. Your father tried to kill me because I had a phoenix in my body from when two demigods were attacked when they were at my house."

"Oh yes I remember now and your parents were killed along with a demigod in the fight, but the phoenix went into your body instead of dying." I finished him.

"That is correct." He replied.

"Oh." Percy said next to me, "That explains the black fire and black fire wings."

"Yes it does, sir." James told Percy.

"Stop calling me sir I hate it when people do that. I consider everyone my equal except Chaos and he doesn't even have me call him sir. So please just call me Percy." Percy ranted.

"Alright fine." James grumbled.

"Now when everyone gets here we will have a meeting and have introductions." Percy ordered us just as Thalia climbed into the Jackdaw followed by all of my hunters in exact same Assassin Robes as Thalia's. Then there was two dark shapes coming out of nearby shadows and out stepped Nina with some other boy. I noticed that neither of them let go of the other's hand. _Cool so Nina may have found a boyfriend. Nice job and that is what I expect from daughters of Aphrodite._

"Ok let's have the meeting in the kitchen over some food because I am starving." Percy declared and rubbed his stomach running down the stairs toward the kitchen.

A few hours later after everyone introduced themselves and shared back stories Percy and I walked out of the kitchen and onto the deck of the Jackdaw. The moon was in the sky and judging by the position of the moon it was ten o'clock.

"I need the two of you to go on a mission for me really quick." I heard Chaos tell us behind us. Percy and I turned around and saw Chaos standing there. "I am sorry to interrupt your romantic evening, but a recruit is near here and is getting chased by about twenty monsters."

"On it let's go." Percy answered and grabbed my hand as we sunk into the shadows.

We reappeared a few miles from camp. I saw a girl running towards us with some kind of golden rod in her hand. I saw her turn around and shoot a ball of light and the monsters. The ball hit a monster and exploded into a giant ball of light blinding all of the monsters as she continued to run.

When she got near us she stopped and pointed her wand at us. "Hold on don't blind us. We are here to help you kill these monsters." I told her as I drew my bow and so did Percy. I looked her over and saw she was about five four with long straight blond hair and green eyes. She wore all white and a white jacket with her hood up. I smiled thinking she had Assassin ways already in her.

"How can I believe you?" She asked us. I just smirked and Percy and I shot all of the monsters with our bows.

"How about that?" Percy asked her, "The other reason we are here is because we were told by our boss that he wants us to recruit you as an Assassin of Chaos."

"Is that the good guys?" She asked us and twirled here wand around so a small blade was pointed at us.

"Yes we kill people that do bad things in this world." I informed her then asked, "What is your name?"

"Hannah Martin, Daughter of Apollo." She said lowering the wand. "I have nothing better to do so I might as well join."

"Great! Now repeat after me…" Percy told her the oath which she repeated. "Back to the ship we go." Percy said cheerfully then shadow traveled us to the Jackdaw.

We appeared on the deck of the ship next to Nico who didn't even flinch at our arrival. "Nico show Hannah here to her quarters, please." Percy asked him with a tone that said it wasn't a question.

Nico nodded and lead Hannah off down the stairs. "Ok Percy let's go to our room." I told him.

"Wait. Our room?" He asked confusion on his face.

"Yes our room. Chaos made us share a room and bed." I said to him blushing explaining this.

"Ok. I am not complaining." He replied blushing. I grabbed his hand and lead him to our room. When we entered Percy gave a whistle and said, "Nice place."

"Yeah I know." I responded and walked over to my dresser which was silver and his was sea green. I took off my Assassin Robes and armor and put it on its manikin. Percy walked over and did the same as me.

I opened my dresser and pulled out a white t-shirt and silver sweat pants. I put them on and climbed into bed pulling the blankets over me. A minute later Percy walked over and wrapped his arms around me as I snuggled into his bare chest.

"Good night Arty." He whispered to me.

"Good night Perseus." I whispered back and kissed him before he could say anything else. I was loving the feeling of his lips on mine as we were laying there kissing. A couple minutes later I pulled back and fell asleep with his arms around me.

One week later of cleaning up camp we set off for the Sea of Monsters and whatever lay before us in the Seven Seas.

**That is it for this chapter! If you hadn't noticed I put in almost all of the OCs you guys have sent me. The only ones that I didn't put in ****yet**** are the enemy OCs which will come in later. I will still accept any Assassin OCs, but I need more Templar or monster OCs for this story. I would absolutely love it if more people sent in bad guy OCs because that would mean more missions and a longer story. Also the story will be a lot better if you send in your ideas because mine aren't that great. **

**Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**~ColtonTheCreeper**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I have said it before, but I will say it again I do not own PJO, HoO, or AC

**A/N: Here comes the next chapter and this will include a few new OCs I have received. Or at least mention them.**

Chapter 7

Percy POV

I was standing by the wheel of the Jackdaw sailing through the Atlantic Ocean with the ocean breeze blowing in my face. Artemis was lying next to me on a tanning bed in a two piece silver swimming suit and boy did she look great.

The guys were below deck playing online on Call of Duty Ghosts. The girls were playing volleyball in the training area leaving Artemis and I to ourselves on the deck. "I will stop soon so we can go swimming." I told Artemis.

"Great. It has been boring for the last few hours since we set out from camp. Any way I want to try this breathing under water skill." She replied and sat up in her chair.

"Tell me about it all I have been doing is sitting, wait no. I have been standing here for the past few hours steering the ship." I complained to her.

"Men, a bunch of stupid and lazy creatures." She mumbled.

"Did you just call me lazy? I know I am not that smart, but I am not lazy." I growled at her.

"Says the one who plays Assassin's Creed for a couple hours a day." Artemis retorted.

"You are the one curled up on my shoulder the entire time even though I am not complaining." I snapped at her. "OK here should be a good spot."

Artemis walked to the edge of the Jackdaw and looked across the ocean. "I agree I will fetch the others." She called out to me as she walked down the stairs.

A few minutes later after I lowered the anchor and changed into my swimming suit the other Assassins appeared on the deck. "Ok for fun we are going to have a bit of fun jumping off the boat. Coolest move gets a prize. Now let's do this." I said to them to see all of them.

Everyone took turns jumping off into the ocean. So far the coolest ones were a triple backflip by Artemis, Thalia using the winds to launch her, and James making an explosion of black flames as he hit the water.

After about five minutes it was my turn. Everyone expected me to do something cool considering I was a Son of Poseidon and the leader of the Assassins. I started off by using the lift thing to send me up to the crow's nest. From there I climbed up to the top of the mast and prepared to jump. I flung myself off and did a couple flips. I landed in the water and made a huge explosion of water soaking everything within one hundred yards of me. To get out of the water I made a tornado of water and I had myself rise in the middle of it with the water whipping around me. I jumped out of the tornado and onto the deck making the tornado to dissipate.

"Rope swing time!" I yelled as I ran to the upper deck and swung off the rope into a dive under the water. Everyone else followed me except all of them went back to the surface for air. When Artemis swung into the water she swam down by me breathing normally.

"This is awesome." I heard her say, but it was muffled like she was speaking through her pillow again. "We need to get the others."

"I am Jaws." I said and put a hand on my head making me look like a unicorn instead of a shark.

"Retard Jaws yes. Handsome Jaws yes. Sane and smart Jaws not even close." She made fun of me.

"You are such a cruel girlfriend you know." I whined to her placing my hand on my heart pretending to be hurt by the comment. Doing this only made her laugh more which sounded really weird under water. "Whatever just grab Thalia and drag her down here as I do the same for Nico."

Artemis nodded as we shot up underneath our target. I looked at Artemis and nodded as we both shot our hand up to grab our person. I grabbed Nico's right foot and used the water to drag us down and did the same for Artemis and Thalia who was screaming under water.

"All Assassins of Chaos can breathe under water remember he told us that Nico." I yelled over Nico and Thalia's screaming and yelling. Instantly they took a deep breath and looked fine. "We wouldn't do that to you guys. You really don't trust us that much, do you?"

"We didn't know it was you, Seaweed Brain!" Thalia screamed at me with her muffled voice. "And milady I expected you to know better."

"It was worth it!" Artemis laughed, "You should have seen your faces!" I remembered the look and joined her laughing.

"You two really are a perfect match." I heard Nina say behind me. I turned and saw her and the other Assassins of Chaos floating around behind us.

"That may be, but at least we are not a perfect emo match." I said to her mocking the two emo demigods. If you don't know who I am referring to it is Thalia and Nico.

"WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!" They screeched and tried to swim at me, but I made a shield of water stopping them from progressing towards us.

"How can you kill us if you can't get to us?" I asked mocking them.

"Let them go Percy." Artemis told me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Why I am stopping them from killing me. Also it is funny." I whined.

"Friends don't treat each other like this. This also applies to all of us. Last of all I will make you sleep on the sofa." She threatened me.

"I hate sleeping on that thing." I grumbled and released them from their shield of water.

"That's a good Assassin." Artemis said in a voice that you would use to talk to dogs or a baby. This made everyone laugh and me to shoot daggers at her with my eyes. Also I controlled the water and made her hang upside down, but let her go immediately after remembering the sofa threat.

"Alright, now that we got this over with it is time for the paint ball war!" I shouted. With that I grab Artemis around the waist and controlled the water to shoot us up onto the deck of the Jackdaw.

We dashed to our room and grabbed our paintball guns. The first time we had a paintball war Chaos enchanted the Jackdaw so it would always have clean wood, so we could have paintball wars whenever we wanted to. How it usually when there was two teams: the Assassins of Chaos leaders and the regular Assassins of Chaos.

I put on my paintball armor and grabbed my three guns: two pistols and a sub machine gun. I also grabbed a shield that we used, but only we had two because the armory doesn't have any and Thalia has Ageis. I also attached one paint grenade to my belt and I was ready to kill/cover the enemy/friend in paint.

Artemis and I walked out of our room and walked to the door of the Captain's quarter's area. Thalia and Nico came out of theirs fully suited and equipped for an epic battle. I looked through a peep hole we made and looked around. Four hunters and Nina were all outside of the door hiding behind different things.

"Nico and Thals, you two take the upper exit to take out any person up there. Tell us on the walkie-talkie when it is safe to go." I commanded them as they ran off to the end of the hall between the rooms. What the upper exit is us taking out a window and climbing up from the outside of the Jackdaw. I heard a few bumps meaning the people above us are no more.

I was happy to see that Chaos did actually do what I asked. What I asked him was when you get hit by a paintball in a place that would kill you it knocks you out. "All clear Omega you are clear to go." I heard Nico's voice through the walkie-talkie. Omega is my mission name so whenever we are on missions we have different names. I am Omega, Nico is Alpha, Thalia is Delta, Artemis is Moon, Nina is Dove, Rue is Sun, Hannah is Shine, James is Phoenix, Hawk is Hawk because that seems to already be a code name. All of the other hunters insisted on using their own name saying their targets will die anyway.

"Alright Moon let's tag and bag." I whispered to Artemis. I lifted my shield and kicked down the door in front of us. Before you say anything Chaos fixes all of our doors and pretty much everything else daily because of angry Assassins or messing around. I pulled out my sub machine gun and let loose on the enemy. I saw a few bodies float down from the mast meaning there were some bodies up there and Thalia is using the wind or Chaos is slowing their fall. Artemis and I took out the rest of the people on deck and ran out onto it with our guns still raised ready to shoot.

Nico and Thalia stepped out of the shadows in front of us. "So Omega are we going to do a full out assault or sneak around?" Thalia asked me.

"We see what happens." I said and ran down the steps silently with the others behind me. I ran up to the door of the lounge as the others choose a door. I kicked down the door and moved out of the way as paintballs started to fly through the door.

I raised the shield and walked in front of the door and returned fire. This gun battle only lasted a minute as I started to walk slowly into the room shooting anything that moves. All of the guys and three hunters were in this room and were now lying on the floor knocked out.

I took the time of peace to listen to my surroundings trying to find any other people. I heard fighting going on in the other rooms and the little door area. I ran to the door and put my shield on my back. I heard louder shouting now as I slung my sub machine gun onto my back and drew my pistols.

I burst through the open door way and shot two hunters in the head. I heard no more yelling or anything as I walked over to Artemis, "What happened?"

"After you attacked the lounge the three of us attacked the other rooms. Nico was stupid and didn't move out of the way so he got shot. Nico stumbled back and hit his head on the steps making Thalia drop her weapons and run to him getting shot in the process." She explained to me.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Artemis.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"There is a restaurant nearby here and I was thinking we could go there and eat instead of the ship like we always do." I responded.

"Sure, what is this restaurant called?"

"Pizza Hut." I joked, but was serious about going there.

"Very romantic and that is not a restaurant Seaweed Brain." She said her voice oozing sarcasm.

"Well what else would you call it, Moon Beam? Would you call it a fast food restaurant?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Well… yes I would." She said.

"It is not fast you have to wait for your pizza which makes it a restaurant." I explained to her and punched my fist in the air in triumph.

"You are so immature." Artemis grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" I asked still smiling as we walked into our room to change into mortal clothes.

"I have a boyfriend with the IQ and maturity of a five year old." She said as she stepped right in front of me.

"Isn't that a good thing? Because if it wasn't a good thing why would you date me and let me do this." I said and wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss. She deepened it as we were making out for the next five minutes.

I pulled away making Artemis pout. "What we need to go before the others wakes up and makes us take them with us." I told her as I walked over to my dresser.

I took off my paintball armor and put on a basic sea green t-shirt with a black hoodie. I also put on some black jeans and my hidden blades. I looked over at Artemis and saw she had on a silver shirt and black jeans. She put on a black jacket and her hidden blades as she walked over to me.

"Ready?" I asked as I put my right arm around her waist.

"Yes let's go see how romantic we can make Pizza Hut." She said as we started to leave.

We docked the Jackdaw in the harbor of some small town. No one gave us weird looks or anything except for this one guy that looked like he came from Assassins Creed: Revelations, but I think he was just wearing a costume.

We walked into the Pizza Hut and saw that we and one other family were the only people there. The family looked at us a little scared until we pulled off our hoods. Artemis and I decided on a pan pizza with pepperoni and sausage.

Artemis and I walked over to our table and sat down. "How are we going to pay for this? I didn't bring any money." Artemis told me.

I smiled and pulled out a wallet from my pocket. "We got cash." I said still smiling.

"Were did you get that because that is not your wallet." She said to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Assassins know how to pick pocket. Also this is not the only one I just put all the cash I had into this one." I told her.

"You stole it! How much did you steal?" She yelled, whispered, and asked all at the same time.

"About eight hundred dollars. Actually hold on let me count again." I paused and counted the money. "Correction one thousand fifty eight dollars. I forgot the last three people." She looked at me as if I just said I came from another planet. Then she smiled.

"Nice my guess is they were all guys." She said and I nodded, "Okay let's see who can take more on the way back." She challenged me.

"You are so on." I grinned as our pizza came. "This looks great." With those words we dug in.

"This is really good. Better than most Pizza Huts for sure." She told me with the pizza still in her mouth.

"I agree, and forget the romance we can go to a movie after." I said to Artemis.

"Is there a movie theater around here?" She asked me.

"Chaos installed one in the Jackdaw. It can play any movie we want it to or we can barricade the lounge." I informed her. "What movie do you want to see?"

"I don't know what you want to watch." She asked me back.

"I asked you so you get to choose. Also my input is something that has some action because you can agree we are not the romance type." I said.

"That is true. How about Star Wars or something because there is some romance, has outer space stuff in honor of Chaos, and it has a lot of action." She suggested.

"Sure, that is a good idea, but which one?" I asked because I was hoping to have a lot of time with Artemis tonight.

"You really are stupid. It only makes sense if you watch them all." She said as we finished the pizza.

"Awesome I have never watched all of them in a row." I said to here as I threw a hundred dollar bill on the table as a tip. When Chaos can summon you money whenever you want you have no reason for money. "And now let the games begin." I said in a narrator voice you might here in a movie as we pulled up our hoods.

I started walking through the crowds and taking wallets from people. So far in about two minutes I stole three hundred dollars and I still had twenty minutes to walk. I saw Artemis steal from someone who looked pretty rich and pulled out a couple hundred from his pocket. I decided to steal from everyone that looked rich. I walked up to a guy in an expensive suit and bumped into him using that as a distraction to take his wallet.

I started walking away when I saw a man notice Artemis taking his money. "Get her!" The man yelled and grabbed for her. Some other people checked for their money and came after her as well. I noticed a man that looked like a total nerd call someone probably the police.

_Damn now we will have the damn police after us._ I thought to myself. I heard sirens start somewhere a few blocks away meaning a police guy just got the message.

I looked back to the crowd of people surrounding Artemis. Neither of us can do anything because one of the tenants of the Creed is stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent. _In this situation he will have to make an exception. _I thought to myself again as I saw some people pull out pocket knives, and one guy a gun.

I charged through the crowd as the guy raised his gun. Just as he was about to fire I slammed into him with my hidden blades out. He instantly fell over dead. Everyone turned to me. They paused for a moment and then they charged.

The first guy stabbed at me while the other slashed at me. I grabbed the stabbers arm and pulled him into the slash giving him a two inch deep cut down his back. He fell forwards and I kicked him in the head most likely killing him. The slasher cam in again with a few other guys. Two guys ran at me from my left and my right. I stuck out my arms and activated my hidden blades into their heads. I spun cutting my hidden blades out of the two guy's heads and slit another attacker's throat as another attacker just dodged.

"So you wish to mess with Templars do you Assassins?" One guy sneered and pulled out a collapsible sword. Artemis walked over to my side with her hidden blades out and ready to kill. "This city is full of Templars. Almost everyone except for the women and the children are part of our order. So Assassins prepare to die." With those words they all charged. I ran at a random area and jumped over the line. I landed on top of two Templars with my hidden blades in their chests. A Templar ran at me with a dagger and swung at me as I ducked underneath and stabbed him in the chest. I grabbed the dagger as it fell and threw it at another Templar hitting him in the forehead.

They started surrounding me as charged again. Two Templars pulled out guns and aimed them at me. A guy stabbed at me and I charged dodging his swinging. I twirled around him and used him as a human shield when the gun Templars started to fire at me.

As the Templars were still shooting at me three others attacked me from behind. I jumped up and used the middle one's head as a spring board to jump higher and closer to Artemis. When I jumped the gun Templars shot at me still and hit the middle Templar attackers head.

I landed twenty feet from Artemis and I ran towards her taking out Templars from behind because they were focused on her. I lunged into the circle that was surrounding her sticking my hidden blades into a Templar's head as he was about to stab Artemis. I grabbed the collapsible sword the guy had and attacked the Templar line. "So Moon you enjoying your day?" I yelled to Artemis.

"Now is so not the time Omega, but yeah pretty good so far." She scolded me as I walked backwards towards her.

"Whatever now is a great time for help to come and get us." I said to her.

"And you will get it." I heard as the guy that looked like he came from Assassin's Creed: Revelations. He had the Assassin Robes that Ezio wore, and Connor's tomahawk from Assassin's Creed III. The Assassin had a rifle on his back and a crossbow. In his hands were a sword in his right and his left hidden blade out on his left. I saw this all as I turned around seeing him pull his sword and hidden blade out of two guys. "Here you need better weapons." He said and tossed me his sword and picked up a wicked looking dagger tossing it to Artemis.

"Thank you man, so now let's kill these guys!" I yelled the last part as the three pf us attacked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Assassin fighting and I must say he is a good fighter. Artemis also was doing good as we cut through their lines.

We fought like this for a minute until we were forced back together. "Damn there are too many of them." Artemis muttered.

"Well I must say I love your guy's destination of choice. Two Assassins walking through a Templar city that has about eight thousand people and five thousand Templars." The Assassin said with major sarcasm.

"Shut up and we need to get to our ship." I said at I killed two more Templars.

"Here come help." Artemis whispered to me. I saw what she meant. I was looking at the rest of the Assassins of Chaos in probably stolen cars and James and Rue flying above them.

"LET'S DO SOME DAMAGE!" Nico yelled and jumped off the top of a truck. He fired two flintlocks at two Templars, dropped the pistols, and drove his hidden blades into two more Templars.

The rest of the close combat Assassins charged into the lines while the other long ranged Assassins stayed back firing bows or guns. I saw Thalia drive a Ford 5150 through the Templar lines running over about ten of them as she got to us. Artemis, the Assassin, and I jumped into the back next to a hunter Assassin shooting her bow at some Templars.

"Drive, Thals, drive!" I yelled at her as we speed back through the Templar lines bumping a lot over dead bodies or some still alive ones.

When the hunter Assassin had time she looked over at the Assassin and her jaw dropped. "Dad?" She asked still gaping at him.

"Yes it is Cristina. Who else would be doing this to save other Assassins?" He said to her as she gave him a hug.

"It has been years how are you still alive?" She asked still dumbfounded.

"Chaos offered my group of Assassins a place in his Assassins and would give all members partial immortality. Almost all of us accepted except or a few who did not believe. I suspect that they went to the Templars. I saw one here today with his ship and crew. His name is Asinoth a son of Hermes. Asinoth joined the Assassins hoping to find a home after all of his family was killed. When Chaos offered all of my Assassins to join his group he rejected saying that all of this was insanity after we tried to kill him for killing an Assassin. He ran off and joined the Templars. The fact that he is here means he will probably chase after you in his ship so good luck." The Assassin explained.

"Wait you are not coming with us? I am the leader of the Assassins of Chaos so you can trust all of us." I told him hoping he would come because he seems nice and is an amazing fighter. He just smiled a smile that I seemed way to similar to the one my mom usually gives me.

"I am sorry Percy, but I cannot. I have to go back to my Assassins, but I will be watching you." He told me as I wondered how he knew my name.

"How do you know my name and what is your name?" I asked him as the truck stopped by the Jackdaw.

"This will not be the last time we meet, but I know who you are. As for who I am that is not important now." With that he started to run off, but stopped after running about thirty yards. "Take care all of you. Percy, take care of my daughter, and I love you Cristina."

After he said that he ran off for good now. I turned around and saw Cristina with a sad smile on her face. "Let's go and hope Asinoth won't catch us." I said as we ran onto the Jackdaw. I ran to the wheel and waited for everyone else to board. Once everyone was on they got by the cannons on the side with the dock. As we pulled off the dock they fired the cannons at the Templars that were now on it.

I made the Jackdaw go as fast as it could head towards the direction of the Sea of Monsters. I saw Thalia run to the back of the ship and grab a pair of binoculars. "Percy we have a ship coming up on our ass. This ship doesn't look like a piece of shit like those ships at Camp Half-Blood. I turned around and saw what she meant. Behind us was a ship that was closing in on the Jackdaw even when the Jackdaw was at top speed.

"Damn give me those." I growled as she handed me the binoculars. I looked through them and at the ship. I saw a man at the helm with two combat knives, two weird looking pistols, and a rifle across his back. The guy was probably Asinoth because of how he looked ready to kill and had a Templar cross necklace on. The ship looked like it was a battle ship except made of wood and smaller. It had six laser cannons on the sides, two laser cannons in front, and two laser cannons in back.

The only reason that I knew they were laser cannons is because he just fired them at the Jackdaw. The two bolts of plasma flew into the back of the Jackdaw ten feet below me leaving a hole about four feet in diameter. "Thank Chaos this wood is flame-retardant." I muttered as I walked back to the wheel.

I turned the Jackdaw so our cannons were aimed at the ship. I took a little too long as the laser cannons fired again. Making holes in the side of the Jackdaw. When all of our cannons were aimed and the ship was in range I yelled, "Fire cannons on left side!"

As soon as I said that the cannons let loose two volleys of cannon balls. Most of them slammed into the ship, but a few missed and only skimmed the side. "Come on, this ship has some good defense." Artemis muttered as we saw that only a few holes were in the ship.

"Your right. Load the mortar and reload all fired cannons!" I ordered the Assassins. I looked at the ship again and saw it had gotten closer and turned aiming its cannons at us. Then Asinoth's ship fired all of its cannons at the Jackdaw. "Brace for impact!" I yelled and saw everyone take cover.

We all stood up as the firing stopped to see a half destroyed Jackdaw. "Fire cannons! Aim the mortar!" I barked the orders as I saw the enemy Templars loading the laser cannons. When our cannons fired again it destroyed two of the laser cannons and some of the crew that was trying to load the cannons.

"Mortar ready!" Rue and Nina yelled to me.

"Good, fire the mortar!" I yelled and the two fired it. I watched as the mortar sored and hit Asinoth's ship. I studied it for a moment and decided we need to take out the remaining two cannons. "Aim cannons at the laser cannons then prepare to board!" I ordered.

I watched the Assassins aim the cannons and when they all gave me a thumbs up and we were in position again I yelled, "Fire and let's take these bastards to Hades the hard way!" The Jackdaw's cannons fired and destroyed the remaining two cannons that just fired at the Jackdaw.

I steered the Jackdaw right up next to the ship as my Assassins prepared our weapons. When we were within range both sides started to fire their guns, shoot bows, or throw knives. I let go of the wheel and jumped over the railing to the lower deck with Artemis right behind me.

I ran to our lift and grabbed Artemis around the waist and used it to propel us upwards into the crow's nest. We landed next to James and Hannah who were sniping with muskets.

"Hey Phoenix and Shine how's it going?" I asked them using our mission names in case any of the enemy Templars can hear us.

"Great Omega. We are under attack and having the time of our live so yeah we are great." Hannah said as she shot a Templar that was trying to get on the Jackdaw.

James fired his musket then stood up and turned to me. "Here." He said as he pulled out a flintlock with some bullets, "You will need it."

I took it and nodded my head in thanks. I checked to see if the flintlock was loaded and it was. I turned to Artemis seeing if she was ready to go. She nodded her head to me and we ran and jumped onto the enemy ship's mast. We crouched and moved along the mast. I stopped above two Templars that were shooting at the Jackdaw.

I flicked out my hidden blades and dropped onto them driving my hidden blades into their backs. I stood up and stepped out of a swing of a sword that a Templar swung at me. I drew the sword I got from the mystery Assassin and lunged at the Templar.

In two swings of my sword I killed the Templar and counter killed the next attacker. What I did next was jump up onto the sword of an attacker when he stabbed at me. I kicked him in the face with my metal plated boot most likely killing him.

I jumped off the sword as it fell doing a backflip and landed on the back of an attacking Templar with my hidden blade through his neck. I pulled out my hidden blade and was about to let the dead Templar fall when I saw another Templar aim his gun at me. As fast as I could I grabbed the dead body and used it as a human shield to stop the bullet from hitting me.

After I felt the bullet hit the body I grabbed the dead guy's dagger and threw it at the Templar that shot at me. I turned to see how Artemis was doing and saw her surround by a bunch of Templars including Asinoth. She was locked in a tight battle, but before I could help her dagger was knocked out of her hand.

I ran as fast as I could towards her jumping over and killing anyone that got in my way. My eyes never left Artemis as I struggled to get to her. I saw Asinoth bend over and pull of Artemis's hidden blades before pulling off her hood. What I saw next made me sick watching. Artemis's eyes widen in fear as Asinoth leaned over, kissed her and grabbed her butt.

I heard her scream into the kiss trying to pull back, but was already pinned to the ground. I drew my flintlock pistol and fired it at Asinoth hitting him about five inches below his armpit. Asinoth was knocked off Artemis from the impact of the bullet. I ran towards Artemis as she ran towards me crying.

Artemis hugged me so tight it felt like I was getting hugged by Tyson time ten. I hugged her back then walked over to Asinoth. "So you are dating that little slut?" He coughed as he stood up and drew one of his guns. He pointed it at me and fired a plasma shot, but I just deflected it off into one of his Templars chest.

I charged at Asinoth and chopped his right hand off before he could fire again. I swung my sword again and chopped his left arm off. "You will pay for everything you have done in your miserable life." I spat at him as he lay on the ground surrounded in blood.

I swung my sword again and chopped off both his legs. At this point I didn't know if there were more tears or more blood. To make sure there was more blood I made cuts all over his torso. "Please have mercy." Asinoth whimpered, "Just kill me now."

"Alright let's see if you can swim." I growled and picked up his body and tossed it into the ocean. I looked over the edge of his ship and saw him trying to swim back to the surface. I sensed a shark in the area and sent him a mind message. _Shark this is Percy a child of Poseidon. I would like you to kill this evil son of Hermes that is beneath me right now. You can probably smell his fear and the blood._ I waited a minute until I heard his reply.

_Yes my lord of course! _I continued watching Asinoth finally get to the surface, but before he could take a breath the shark bit his lower body and dragged him down into the depth of the Atlantic Ocean leaving a trail of blood.

I controlled the water to make the blood spread out making the water turn normal as I walked back to Artemis who flung her arms around me again. She put her face into my shoulder and cried for twenty minutes nonstop. In that time period I carried her back to the Jackdaw and into our room so we could be alone.

"I am so sorry Percy. I know you probably never want to see me again and I understand then." She cried into her pillow making her sound really muffled.

"Why wouldn't I want to see you again. Nothing has happened in our relationship unless it has to do with that man I just killed. If it is that is not your fault because he tried to rape you and you did nothing wrong." I said to her and wrapped my arms around her.

She turned her silver eyes that were sparkling with tears towards me with hope in them. "So you don't hate me for that." She sobbed.

"Why would I hate you. I feel quite the opposite of that feeling. I love you Artemis and nothing will change that." I said into her hair as she hugged me.

Artemis POV

He loves me. Why would he love me I just got kissed by another man. "You do?" I asked hopefully as I looked up at him.

"I just said that and I also said that nothing will change that." He said with a smile on his face that I love.

"I love you too Percy." I replied and kissed him on the lips. We were making out for about an hour and I forgot all about my problems or what just happened. In this moment all that mattered were Percy and me.

As we finished our make out session I pulled back and said, "We still need to watch all of the Star Wars movies." I said into his ears.

"Ok and does that include the Clone Wars animated one?" He asked.

"Sure as long as it is just us." I said to him. He nodded and walked over to the cabinet below the TV. He pulled out seven disk looked through them, and put one in the Xbox to start watching it. He lay down on the sofa as I walked over and snuggled into his body.

With that we started our night filled with kissing during boring scenes and snuggling during the exciting parts. In other words the best night of my entire immortal life.

**A/N: That is it for Chapter 7. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and will stay tuned for more. Also I do not own Pizza Hut, or Star Wars in case you didn't know that.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**~ColtonTheCreeper**

**P.S The Assassin that appeared in this chapter will play a major part in some upcoming chapters.**

**P.S.S I am still accepting OCs and Assassination Contracts so send in your ideas and I will probably use them.**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this again. I do not own: PJO, HoO, or AC. If you don't know what those mean you can look it up and find it in two seconds.

**A/N: This is the eighth chapter of the Assassins of Chaos. Just so everyone knows in one of the first chapters I said this would be a 50k story, but I changed my mind it will be closer to 100k if not more. I am going to make a sequel or maybe even a few story long series. Also I am putting up three polls on my page. The first is: Should Artemis and Percy have children, the second is for everyone that says yes: How many children should they have? The max amount will be four unless enough people leave a review or PM me saying they should have more. I will still count those, but please don't say something ridiculous like one hundred or a million. If you do that please something half reasonable like ten at the most. Lastly, when should I start another story. My plans for this story are that Percy is going to be Artemis's son and what his life will be with her as his mother. HE will start off going to Camp Half-Blood, but Chiron will be suspicious about his heritage. Artemis and her hunters will come to Camp Half-Blood and what will happen from there?**

**Also I am clearing up something that happened last chapter. In case you were wondering why Artemis was so insecure at the end of last chapter is because she felt so bad. Her thought were that she betrayed Percy in the same way as men do to women all the time. She felt like a hypocrite and thought that there is no way in Hades that Percy would still lover here after that. When she found out the Percy still loved her it increased their relationship majorly making them a little more open with their relationship.**

**Also just to let you guys know I did not forget about the other gods or Percy's parents. They will be in this chapter. Now onto what will happen this chapter. **

**Now enough of my babbling about that stuff on with this chapter.**

Chapter 8

Artemis POV

Percy and I woke up in the morning at ten thirty. When I looked at the clock my jaw dropped. It has been four hundred years since I have slept this late, but when I turned towards Percy he was just staring at me smiling. He leaned over and kissed me then said, "Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"

I smiled back still feeling a little guilty about what happened yesterday, but I was happy to know he still loved me. "Good, but holy shit I slept late." I told him as I stood up and stretched.

"Yeah I haven't slept this late in years. When I was at Camp Half-Blood I woke up at around six o'clock, and during the school year about the same time as well." He said to me also standing up.

"Ha, I win. I usually wake up at five thirty and haven't slept this late in four hundred years." I said to him smirking in triumph.

"I take that as a loss actually. Waking up early sucks and you say that as if waking up early is a good thing. So in my eyes I win this battle." He countered as he grabbed a towel and his Assassin Robes and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"Ok, and what happened to the ladies first rule." I said to him.

"I don't follow rules if you haven't noticed." With that he closed the door and turned on the water for the shower.

I gave a heavy sigh knowing it will be a while before he gets out because he is a child of Poseidon and they love water. Percy is no exception to that and is quite the opposite. I have met some other children of Poseidon in the past few millennia and he loves it the most. Now that I think about it he loves every aspect of water. His favorite color is blue which the ocean looks like some times. His favorite place on earth is the beach at Camp Half-Blood and he told me last night anywhere next to me. Also he spends every second he can spare near or in water.

I walked over and grabbed my Assassin Robes. I put them on and grabbed my weapons. I decided to train a bit before I took a shower because I would just get all sweaty and smell like a gym in the forest after.

I walked out of the Captain's Quarters area and onto the deck. I looked up at the sky and saw it was a cloudy day with no blue seen anywhere. I walked to the stairs leading under the deck when I heard a voice behind me, "Good morning milady!" I turned around and saw Cristina the daughter of that Assassin we met the day before.

"Good morning." I yelled over to her. Cristina ran up to me with a smile on her face.

"You haven't slept this long in a while." She stated then asked, "Do you want me to get you something to eat?"

When she asked that my stomach growled and I realized how hungry I really was. "Yeah that would be nice. I can't train on an empty stomach." I told her as we started to descend the steps. We walked into the kitchen and saw Rue and Hawk fighting with butter knives over the last piece of their pizza. While they were distracted Nico walked over and grabbed the piece of pizza and started to eat it.

In mid swing they both stopped and glared at him. "That was mine." Rue whined.

"No that was definitely mine." Hawk argued.

"You had your share!" Rue yelled at Hawk. They started yelling at each other then resumed their fighting with the butter knives. As for Nico he walked back to his seat and gave James, Hannah, Nina, and Thalia high fives.

I looked over at the other table where my hunters were sitting eating some chicken and venison. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed one of the magic plates of food that can summon anything you want. I imagined a grilled chicken sandwich with a side of French fries. I grabbed a chalice and imagined it filled with Root Beer.

With my two items I walked over to the Assassins table and sat down next to Thalia. "Good morning everyone." I said as I sat down.

"Wow Artemis you must have had a long night if you slept this late." Thalia said to me.

"Percy and I watched Star Wars movies all night." I told them then took a bite out of my grilled chicken sandwich.

Rue just sat down next to Nina ten seconds before with a broken butter knife and took a drink of his soda. When he heard Percy and I watched Star Wars all night he spit out his soda then looked at me and said, "You like Star Wars?! Damn Lady Artemis I am liking you more and more." He then raised his hand for a high five only to receive a glare in return. "Not in that way as a friend, but if you want to be all cold to me fine." He said then shrugged and summoned more pizza.

"Why didn't you summon another piece pizza before instead of fighting me for it?" Hawk asked Rue.

"Where is the fun in that?" Rue responded and took a bite of his pizza.

"Life isn't all fun and games. Sometimes you have to be serious and not childish." James said glaring at Rue.

"That may be true, but to have a happy life you need to act childish when there is no current threat and serious when there is one. Look at me James. I am an excellent fighter and also a good jokester so please James try to be a little warmer and more fun." I heard Percy say then sit next to me.

"You forgot that you have kelp for brains." Thalia said to Percy.

"Thank you Pinecone Face. One of the first times in my life I try to be serious and you have to ruin it." Percy whined making everyone laugh except James who just gave a little smile. "Yay James smiled!" Percy exclaimed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"So when are you two going to tell your parents and the goods about your relationship status that if you had Facebook would have changed?" Nina asked leaning over the table looking at us with a smile.

"Yes! I have to see the reactions of the gods!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Yay another reason for some gods to want to kill me." I heard Percy mutter as he summoned a giant piece of pizza.

"We can't hide it forever." I told Percy. "Also we eat a lot of pizza."

"Good point, I mean points." Said Nico.

"In response to your statements, Lady Artemis. I would tell everyone sooner than later and we eat a lot of pizza because it is the food of the gods." Rue tried to explain and sound smart, but only sounded like a huge idiot.

"Ambrosia and Nectar are the food of the gods' moron!" I heard Phoebe yell from the hunters' table.

For an hour we all sat around and talked in the kitchen until Percy had a grand idea. Also he had a stupid idea that lead to my hidden blade at his throat.

"Ok everyone we should train a bit so Artemis can take a shower because right now she smells like a rotten deer carcass in the forest." I turned and gave him a death glare.

"Oh you are so dead." Atlanta muttered as I pounced on Percy hidden blade out. I pushed him onto his back and brought my hidden blade to his throat.

"How about I added to the Jackalope population and have you be the carcass in the forest." I growled at Percy.

"Can't you understand sarcasm." Percy coughed then added, "You smell great now please get off me because your knee is crushing my jewels."

I blushed as I realized my knee really was and I quickly got up. "OK then Perseus you will be my sparring partner." I grinned evilly and drew my swords.

"Wait this isn't the train_" was all he had time to say until I attacked him like a whirlwind.

I swung at him with a feint to the head and followed by a kick to the chest sending him backwards into the table smashing it. "Fine we will play this your way." Percy grumbled and drew his swords. He attacked me and we went into a series of slashes, stabs, parries, punches , and kicks.

I tried to get in close after ducking under one of his slashes, but he acted fast enough and kneed me in the face. I stumbled backwards and just had enough time to raise my swords to block a downwards swing. I slashed at him, but he blocked it.

As soon as our blades connected I knew I made a mistake. Within a second he disarmed my sword on my right hand then kicked the one in my left hand out of my hand. I drew one of my hunting knives only to have Percy throw a knife and knock it out of my hand.

I knew I only had one option left. I flicked back my hands and released my hidden blades. I lunged at him and attacked faster than before because the hidden blades are a quite a bit lighter than the swords.

We continued our battle throughout the kitchen kicking each other through walls and tables. I slashed at Percy twisting my body with it and he ducked under the swing. Immediately I knew I have lost this fight because of that move. Percy kicked my legs about from underneath me then before I could move he put his feet on my hidden blades and sat on my stomach. I noticed his swords a few feet away probably because he either tossed them or lost his grip on them one of the times I kicked him through a wall.

Percy leaned forward and placed his throwing knives he just drew at my throat. "Tap out?" He asked with a smile knowing I had to.

"Fine you win this once, but next time things will be different." I growled at him for losing.

"Good game, Arty." He said to me and raised a hand for me to shake only to receive a glare in response. "Fine be that way. Chaos we need you to fix the kitchen!" Percy yelled into the ceiling at Chaos.

"Really guys? I made the training area out of indestructible material, but you just have to fight in every room but that one." The voice of Chaos said around us then the kitchen fixed itself. "Also in case you haven't noticed I fixed the Jackdaw for you after the battle yesterday." With that his presence left the room.

"Oh yeah he did fix the Jackdaw." Hannah said looking around just noticing the Jackdaw was not damaged.

"He is right about both things. We fight in every room except the training room. We even had some fights in the infirmary." Angelina one of my hunters said.

_BOOM!_ Thunder boomed in the special way meaning there is a meeting on Olympus. "Yay I get to sit through another boring Olympian meeting. Aphrodite probably just lost her make up bag again." I grumbled and then turned to Percy, "Want to come, and this would be the perfect time for us to tell the Olympians of our relationship status." I asked him referring to what we talked about earlier.

"I don't know about perfect time, but when will it ever be? So why not." I nodded and flashed us out.

Rue's POV(This will be short, but I wanted to add this little bit.

"They are going to get killed after telling the Olympians aren't they?" I asked the other Assassins.

"Most likely they will want to, but they will not kill another Olympian or kill their precious Savior of Olympus. Also it will help a lot that Zeus is no longer the King of the Gods or even alive for that matter." Thalia told us.

"True, so what now?" Hawk asked everyone.

I was thinking of things to do when I heard Nico come up with the best idea I have heard in years other than becoming an Assassin of Chaos. "Who wants to prank Artemis and Percy?" He asked us grinning like a mad man. Everyone raised their hand even James, but I guess even he has to like the idea of pranking our leaders. "Great. So here is the plan.." Nico started to explain what we are going to do with some input from the rest of us.

Percy POV

When Artemis flashed us to Olympus I appeared on the arm rest of her throne with Artemis sitting in it still in human size.

"Little sis why are you still in human size and Percy sitting on your throne? Wait you aren't dating him, are you?" Apollo asked Artemis.

Artemis pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at Apollo hitting a millimeter away from his head. "I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE SIS!" She screamed at him making him shrink away, "As for the other two questions Chaos took away my god height and true form because he wants his Assassins to have a challenge. As for the last question what would you do if I am? And before you say anything the correct answer is nothing now what are we here for?" Artemis asked still glaring at Apollo.

"We are having an update meeting on how everything is going for everyone." Poseidon told us once every god was in the room. "We will start with Hades."

Every god explained what was going on in their lives and domains sense the Second Giant War. Finally it was my turn. "So Artemis we would love to know how life has been since you became an Assassin." Athena said leaning forwards in her throne looking at us.

"Alright. Do you want whole story or the short one?" Artemis asked the gods.

"Long." Every god said in unison.

"Alright then…" Artemis started the story when we had to leave during the party. The first interruption was when Artemis and I kissed in the Assassins of Chaos cabin.

"You broke your oath?!" Athena and Apollo screamed at Artemis.

"Nice job Percy." Hermes said to me.

"Why did you not kill Percy for kissing you?" Athena asked me obviously mad at me for breaking my oath.

"You need to eat more cereal." Demeter told us and received a glare from almost everyone in the room.

Aphrodite squealed in happiness then said, "I feel the love in the air."

"Artemis you love a-a-a boy?" Apollo stuttered out.

"When he is your boyfriend it is hard not to." Artemis said back to him. Apollo got a look of surprise then anger on his face. He summoned his bow and pointed it at me with an arrow pointed directly at my face.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER, JACKSON! YOU ARE JUST LIKE ORION A DISTRACTION FROM WHAT ARTEMIS TRULY BELIEVES" Apollo screamed at me and unleashed his true form.

I just sat there when Artemis yelled back at him, "THIS WAS MY CHOICE SO DEAL WITH IT APOLLO! IF YOU HARM PERCY OR ANY OTHER ASSASSIN OF CHAOS YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF THE REST AND CHAOS HIMSELF! ALSO DON'T YOU DARE PUT PERCY AND ORION IN THE SAME CATEGORY! ORION TURNED OUT TO BE A TOTAL BASTARD WHO RAPED A MAIDEN AND TRIED TO SEDUCE ONE OF MY HUNTERS! PERCY WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Artemis drew her bow and pointed it back at Apollo.

Apollo lowered his bow and so did Artemis when my father yelled, "Enough! We have no power over Artemis and my son's decisions so all we have to do is accept it! Now Artemis please continue your story."

Artemis continued the story with my saying a few things in her ear reminding her of some events or corrections of what happened. When she finished all of the gods just gapped at us like fish. It only made sense for my dad, but the others no. "Holy shit." Hermes said, "I forgot I had Asinoth as a child. Still even though he was evil and tried to rape Artemis that was a bit brutal of a way to kill him."

"What I don't care. I was pissed and didn't think much of it and still don't." I said to them with no expression on my face.

"Can I have blue prints for those hidden blades?" Hephaestus asked us. When he finished a piece of paper with the blue prints for the hidden blades appeared on Hephaestus's and Athena's laps. They both smiled after looking over them.

"That explains all of the dead guys coming into the Underworld and being sent to the Fields of Punishment yesterday." Hades said then looked at us with new admiration and added, "You guys are really badass."

"Why thank you uncle." Artemis and I said at the same time. When we both said that we both looked at each other and I think we both just realized we were dating our cousin. None of the other gods said anything probably because there are weirder relationships on Olympus.

"Ok thank you for your time everyone. Meeting adjourned." My father announced and flashed out followed by everyone else but not before Apollo gave me another glare of distaste.

"That went better than I thought it would." Artemis told me. "Now let's get back to the Jackdaw and call our other parents."

"Ok, but just to let you know we will be talking to my mom for hours probably so we need to grab some extra drachmas." I said to her. "Also notes about her before you meet her. My mother is the best mortal anyone could ever find and I can guarantee you will love her."

"Great so we will get along better than you and Zeus did." Artemis said to me as we flashed into our room.

"About a million times better. She will want to meet you in person though. The only thing I am worried about is her finding out about us being Assassins of Chaos." I said.

"Oh no parent would take it good if they find out their kid is an Assassin. I wonder how my mom Leto will take the news of this." Artemis said as we opened the door to walk out of our room and check on our Assassins. When the door opened there was an explosion of… red paint and a bad fart smell.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled as I wiped the paint off my face.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" I heard all of the Assassins of Chaos minus Artemis and me laughing their asses off. I saw most of them giving Nico high fives and I knew he planned this.

"Whose idea was this?!" Artemis screeched in anger. Instantly all hands pointed to Nico and Nico pointed to Thalia.

Artemis wasted no time and pounced on top of Nico. I controlled the paint because it is a liquid off of Artemis and I. Artemis backed off of Nico as I forced all of the paint in the area at him.

This time everyone, but Nico laughed. He probably would have turned red from anger, but he couldn't because he was now painted red.

"Ok we see you guys are alright except for the part about us all being insane. Now please leave Artemis and me alone for the rest of the day because we have some calls to make. As for what will happen if you do disturb us you will wake up on the ocean floor chained to a rock surround by sharks. Now good bye and take care of Nico." When I finished my threat Artemis and I walked into our room closing the door behind us. "How are we going to Iris message them?" I asked Artemis just thinking of that.

"Um bathroom?" She said with an asking tone in her voice. I looked around the room and saw that there was a new fountain in the corner of our room. I walked over and examined the fountain which looked just like the one in the Poseidon cabin. I leaned over it and in the bottom of the fountain were hundreds of golden drachmas. "Oh that is how." Artemis said walking over to me.

"So who first? Your mom or my mom?" I asked Artemis.

"Your mom because she has less time left in this world than my mom does." She told me making me nod. I then realized she was right. My mom, Paul, most of my old friends at Camp Half-Blood will all die before me because I was made immortal by Chaos.

I grabbed a drachma out of the fountain and tossed it into the mist. "O, Iris goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." I saw the drachma disappear then said, "Show me Sally Jackson, probably in Manhattan."

It took a moment, but the mist shimmered and showed my mom just getting the mail and walking back into her apartment. My mom set the mail down and looked up seeing the Iris message. "Percy!" She yelled in delight with a huge smile on her face. "Where have you been?"

"I have been all over the world and Tartarus, but I just called to check in. Oh yeah where is Paul?" I asked.

"Oh hold on I will get him." She turned around and yelled to Paul to come here.

I saw Paul come running up next to my mom, but did not or could not see the Iris message. "Oh yeah. Can you lift the mist off his eyes so he can see us?" I asked Artemis. She nodded and snapped her fingers and Pauls' eyes widen when he now saw us.

"What the hell?" He said with raised eyebrows.

"Iris messaging Paul." My mom told him. "You couldn't see it before, but they took the mist veil off of your eyes so you can see things of our real world."

"Thank you, I guess." He thanked us.

"Now if you don't mind who is the beautiful lady?" My mom asked Artemis who smiled at the beautiful lady comment.

"I am Artemis, goddess of the moon, hunt, and other titles." Artemis told them and they were about to bow to her when Artemis added, "And please don't bow. I am starting to see why he hates it when people bow to him." Artemis muttered the last part.

"Nice to meet you Lady Artemis, but if you don't mind me asking, you are said to be a man hater so why are you with my step son?" Paul asked confused and shocked about what was happening.

"Well there is a lot to talk about, so we might as well start." Artemis said then gestured me to start the story.

"So it all began when I disappeared about a year ago…" I started to explain what happened starting with me waking up in the Wolf House, training with Lupa, going to New Rome, the quest to release Thantos, recovering the Legion's Eagle, war in New Rome, Argo II arrives, fight at New Rome, escaping on the Argo II with all of the demigods of the Prophecy of Seven, Great Salt Lake event, getting possessed by Eidolons and fighting Jason, aquarium with the captive sea creatures, the next battle with the Romans, journey across the Atlantic, meeting Heracles which made Artemis mad at the mention of him, getting attacked by pirates, getting to Rome, going with Annabeth to the beginning of the Mark of Athena quest, battling Ephiulties and Otis, saving Annabeth, falling into Tartarus which my mom and Paul seemed scared for me because I was there. "It is okay mom. In case you haven't noticed I am alive so it will turn out alright for the most part."

"I know I just feel so bad for you because everything you have had to face in your life." My mom told me sympathetically.

"Thanks for the sympathy, but I love how my life is now. Well for the most part any way." I told her smiling sadly as a tear fell down my face remembering the death of Annabeth. Artemis put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me making my mom and Paul freak out when she did that. "Ok now back to the story…" I continued to tell the story. I told about having to drink fire to stay alive, meeting Bob, finding the Hermes shrine, fighting the Arai, waking up in the giants hut, leaving with Bob to meet the stupid misery goddess that still gave me nightmares. I continued to tell about meeting Nyx, escaping from Nyx and her children, arriving in Tartarus's heart, death mist disappearing, Tartarus appearing in his human form.

When I told about this everyone just stared at me. I just shrugged then continued telling about the fight against the monster army while Damson and Bob fought Tartarus, escaping Tartarus through the doors of death, leaving for Mount Olympus after the meeting of everyone outside of the House of Hades, battling the monsters but I went more in-depth on battling the pizza army.

When I finished the pizza army story my mom and Paul started to laugh really hard. I looked over at Artemis and saw her laughing as well. "What so funny?" I asked confused.

"You have stood up against some of the most powerful beings in existence, but you say your favorite battle was fighting pizzas?" Artemis laughed at me making me pout.

"Whatever the pizza was good." I said.

"Wait the Spoil of War was pizzas?" My mom asked laughing.

"Well duh! What else would you get from killing pizzas!" I yelled starting to get a little frustrated with them.

"Ok it is a little funny imagining an army of pizzas running at you firing sausages and pepperonis from mini assault rifles." Paul told me finally calming down.

"Ok whatever…" I continued to tell what happened until we reached Mount Olympus. I told about the battle against the giants until when I choked up just as I was about to tell of Annabeth's death.

"When I reached the top of the rock and saw Artemis and her hunters defeat Gration I saw him shoot an arrow. The arrow hit somebody and when I saw who it was I flipped out. In front of me was the dead body of Annabeth." I choked out the last part as I saw my mom's eyes fill with tears.

"Oh so that is why she is not here. You can take a minute." My mom told me after calming down. I took a heavy sigh and saw my mom look through the mail. She was doing so calmly until she reached the last one when worry and panic cross her face.

"What is it mom? Who is it from?" I asked worried for her.

"It is nothing that concerns you hopefully." She told me and opened the letter. I saw her face fill with panic and worry again as she looked at me. "When you are done with your current mission go to Constantinople. You will meet someone there that will help you. I have a guess of what happens, but I will want to hear it from you now."

"Who will help me?" I asked hoping for a question, "Chaos told me to go to Constantinople too, but never said why."

"That is for me to know and you to find out. Now finish the story." My mom ordered me. I continued to tell about my meeting with Chaos when my mom stopped me. "I was right you two are Assassins. I can tell by you Assassin Robes, the sign on you hidden blades, and I once was one as well so I know an Assassin when I see one."

"You were an Assassin Mrs. Blofis?" Artemis asked shocked.

"Please my dear it is just Sally, and yes I was. I was a good one as well, but not nearly as good as my bro_" My mom caught herself from saying anything else.

"Who were you not as good as?" I asked wanting more answers.

"A lot of the legendary Assassins such as Ezio Auditore, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Edward and Connor Kenway, people like those guys." She tried to cover up what she was trying to say.

"You started to say brother I believe, mom." I told her, "What have you been hiding from me."

" I was going to say brother, but he is not actually my brother more of a really close friend." She tried, but I knew she was lying and she knew I knew.

I looked into her eyes about to push for more information, but I saw in her eyes that if I pushed anymore she would cry. "Ok we will talk more about this 'friend' later. Now back to the story…" I went on to explain about fighting Gaea, and then the return to Camp Half-Blood. When I told them that Artemis and I were dating and kissed a few times the gaped like fishes.

"Hey Percy they look like Poseidon when he is a fish." Artemis said chuckling. I looked at their expressions and realized she was right.

"Ha. You're right." I chuckled as well.

Paul smiled and laughed. He then added after his little bit of laughter, "Nice joke. Wait you are joking right?" He asked confused we weren't laughing.

"Does this prove our point?" Artemis faced me and kissed me on the lips for about ten seconds.

We pulled back and looked at their expressions. Again they were gaping then my mom said, "Lady Artemis I thought you are goddess of maidens and virginity so how can you have a boyfriend. Also if I remember correctly from the stories you made Zeus swear an oath saying you never have to marry anyone."

"Well Chaos being the Creator and has power over pretty much everything he released us from the Ancient Laws, any law in any planet, and we are not bound by oaths or the Styx. He said that it could get in the way of our missions and lives. Honestly I am really happy that he did too." Artemis told them.

"Oh." Was all they said in response.

I finished telling of everything that happened since we got attacked at Camp Half-Blood until we reached the Templar town.

"Do you two realize how dangerous that is!?" My mom yelled at us. "You were lucky Ha_... I mean the Assassin saved you!"

"We did not know it was a Templar town and so you know who the Assassin is." I told my mom.

"I messed up my phrasing." She defended.

"Ok so anything new with you guys?" I asked because they never told us anything.

"No. I wish something exciting would happen, but it seems all of the gods and demigods get all the fun." Paul told us.

"You think our lives are fun. It is hard for me to walk down the street without attracting monsters." I told him.

"Oh, that probably is not fun." Paul mumbled.

"Ok well it was nice meeting you guys, but we still have to call my mom." Artemis told my parents.

"What about Zeus?" My mom asked. I face palmed myself just realizing I forgot the rewards ceremony.

"I forgot to tell you, but Artemis and I got in a huge fight with Zeus. Ares and Zeus attacked us and they were welcomed in the Void. Another bonus of being an Assassin of Chaos, you can make immortals fade, but it is impossible for the fully immortal Assassins of Chaos like Artemis, Nico, Thalia, and I to fade." I told them as they nodded in understanding.

They seemed to think for a moment before asking, "Who filled in their positions?"

"Poseidon became King of the Gods and is doing a lot better than Zeus. Also Hestia and Hades became Olympians now." I informed them.

"Ok then, nice meeting you Lady Artemis! Bye!" My mom called and waved her hand through the mist, but not before I heard her say one last thing, "I wonder how long it will take him to make her my daughter in-law."

Artemis and I both blushed at the comment. "Ok let's call Leto." I said to her and she nodded in response. The talking with Leto was a lot shorter because she already knew so much about what happened making us cut the story in half.

When we got to the part about Artemis and I dating Leto had a big smile on her face. "Finally you might be able to get married! Also maybe you can give me some beautiful grandchildren!" She cried in joy, but made Artemis and I blush a deep shade of red.

"Ok we will think about that." I said with a little smile.

"I would really love that. Apollo is always sending me pictures of all of his kids, but there are too many to keep track. The best part of this relationship between you two is I know it will be a faithful one. Also if you were to have children it would not be in the hundreds or thousands, but a reasonable amount that I can keep track of. Before you ask how I know this relationship will be faithful here are my reasons. Percy your fatal flaw is loyalty making it impossible for you to cheat. And you Artemis, you hate it when men break women's hearts, so you would not be a hypocrite and do that to Percy. Also Percy from the first time Artemis called me and told me about you she said that you were the only respectable man in this world meaning there is no one Artemis will cheat on you with." Leto told us still smiling. "Remember these words both of you because they will affect your relationship if you ever get in a fight.

Artemis and I both nodded in understanding. "Thank you for your time mother, but we have to go." Artemis said.

"Ok then I love you Artemis and remember those words. Bye!" She called out as the mist dissipated.

"Thank the gods the telling the mothers' part of this relationship is over." I sighed as I plopped down on the bed.

"Agreed." Artemis said and laid down next to me snuggling up into my chest.

"Would you ever want to?" I asked her.

"Want to what?" She asked me confused.

"Have kids because if you don't I understand and can live with that." I told her.

"I don't know yet. I will let you know when I decide though." She told me, "I am going to go check up on our hunter Assassins."

I nodded in response and watched her leave. When she closed the door I closed my eyes and fell asleep dreaming of a wonderful future for Artemis and I.

Artemis POV

When I left the room I went to the other Assassins' Quarters. I walked through the hall until I found the door I was looking for: Cristina.

I knocked on the door and waited for a minute. The door swung open and Cristina was standing there with a smile on her face. "Hello milady, what can I help you with?" She greeted.

I smiled back at her and walked in saying, "This about that Assassin we met. I know he is your father, but there are some things that don't add up."

"Milady I do_" I cut her off.

"Don't tell me you don't know because Percy and I both know that he is your father." I told her.

"I don't think he wants me to tell Percy." She said to me.

"I won't tell him." I assured her.

Cristina's face turned serious, "Swear on the River Styx that you will not tell Percy and none of the other Assassins about this unless I tell you, you can." She told me.

I thought for a moment, but decided I had no choice if I wanted answers, "Fine, I swear on the River Styx that I will tell none of the other Assassins about anything you say to me unless you say I can." Thunder boomed in the distance meaning either there is a storm coming or the oath is good.

"Ok. The Assassin is my father. He is about fifty years old, but looks about thirty. He was granted partial immortality. He has been and Assassin pretty much all of his life. He did not join the Assassins of Chaos until after Percy and Nico started it. I'm not really sure how he was recruited, but he was." She told me.

"What is his name and heritage." I asked her wanting to know this the most.

"He is the first and so far only son of Hera. His name is Hal Jackson, brother of Sally Jackson, and Percy's uncle." She whispered to me and made it sound pretty dramatic doing so.

I just gaped at her and thinking: _If Percy ever finds out I know about this and didn't tell him he is going to be so mad. _I closed my mouth and thanked her and left.

Sally POV **(Didn't expect this did you)**

I walked into my room thinking about the conversation I just had with Percy and Lady Artemis a few hours before. I walked over to my bed and crouched down next to it. I reached under the bed and grabbed a mini chest pulling it out.

I opened the chest and pulled out my hidden blades from the days I was an Assassin. Under the blades was a picture of Hal and I after we just completed a mission. We were both in our Assassin Robes. Hal was wearing Ezio Auditore's final robes and I was wearing basic Assassin White robes.

I smiled at the picture as Paul walked in and placed a hand on my shoulder. "He will be fine Sally. You know he is one of the best fighters this world has ever seen and probably will ever see." He told me trying to comfort me.

"I know. But you know how Greek heroes' lives usually end up. Assassins they aren't any better except they usually can grow old. Their lives are full of people dying around them and pain and suffering. You know he is loyal to a fault, but that will be his downfall as an Assassin. He has to be able to let go not just hold on." I cried into his shoulder.

"I think he has started to realize that because before he would have broken to bits over all of his dead friends now he just sheds a few tears for them. I believe he will have a happy life, but you need to believe that as well." He said to me, "Now let's go to bed."

I nodded and put on the hidden blades. I turned to a picture of Percy and whispered, "I will always be with you, just please stay alive.

Chaos POV

I was watching the exchange between Paul and Sally. "You speak the truth Sally." I turned to the image that was displaying Artemis and Percy now snuggling in their bed sleeping, "But really Percy you couldn't tell your mom that you are an immortal."

Percy has progressed very far from when he was a twelve year old boy just finding out he was a demigod, but he still has much to learn. _When the current threats on Earth are over I am taking Percy, Artemis, Nico, and Thalia her to train. This is the only way for them to beat the Templars on Earth._

The way this helps is that those four get maxed out on skills while the other Assassins learn how to act without a leader. Some people may call this brilliant, and some will call it stupid, but this is the best way for them to learn how to be at their true potential.

I turned to my screen showing different scenes of people fighting for control over different planets and galaxies. I need them to finish on Earth so I can have them clean up the entire universe. After all did they really think that the Assassins and Templars only fight on Earth, no it is a universal war that they will either win or lose for us.

**A/N: And that is it for this chapter. You may have picked up on what will happen in one of my possible sequels for this story. I am not going to tell you what it is because you will have to figure it out by yourself. Also notice I said sequels, but that is the only hint I am going to give you guys. ****REMEMBER TO TAKE THE POLL OR LEAVE A REVIEW ON THE QUESTIONS ABOVE!**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**~ColtonTheCreeper**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am really getting tired of saying this but I do not own PJO, HoO, or AC as much as I wish I would.

**A/N: Wow I got a lot of reviews after last chapter. Everyone I got a review for Percy and Artemis having kids said yeah. I will keep the polls up and accept reviews based off of those until chapter fifteen, so if it really matters to you send in a review or do the poll thingy. My guess for this is that everyone will want Percy and Artemis to have kids. Your logic and mine would be two badass Assassins having kids. Badass + Badass = Mega Badass. That was a lot of badass. I just said it again , but the kid(s) would have a hard time meeting his or her expectations because Percy and Artemis are so badass the kid(s) would have to be too. I am rambling again.**

**As for everything else thank you for reading this story and Following, making this story a Favorite, and Reviewing for all of the people that did and will. **

**Now on with the next chapter of awesomeness and shortness (Probably be around 1-2k which is really short for me.)**

Chapter 9

Sally POV. (Really important for this chapter, so don't just skip to the fun parts.)

Paul and I just woke up and I walked into the kitchen thinking about Percy. _He had a hard life before becoming an Assassin. Now he will be very helpful in ending this war, but I want him to have a happy life. _I thought to myself as I got some cheerios and some milk.

I poured the two in a bowl and started eating when Paul walked in ready to go to Goode for work. "Good morning, Sally." He said to me and added, "I have to leave early for a meeting so good bye and have a good day." With that he left leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I finished my bowl of cereal and got dressed. I walked to my computer to work on the novel I was working on when I heard some banging and yelling.

I figured the couple next door was having another fight when I heard screams of pain and terror. I shot up and ran to the door flinging it open. I saw a big group of me walking down the halls going into every apartment as if looking for something or someone.

I studied them after hiding so they wouldn't see me. On the man in the front I saw a necklace with a Templar cross. I thought and hoped he was just some religious guy, but my hopes were dashed when I saw the next guy have a Templar cross tattooed on his hand.

_Shit._ I thought knowing that they were probably looking for me. I retreated back into my apartment and into my room. Knowing they will find me I got ready for a fight because I will not get taken or killed without one.

I ran to the far wall and turned a picture opening a secret door. I walked into the room where I kept my armor and weapons from when I was an Assassin. I grabbed and put on my Assassin Robes.

I put on my light armor and grabbed a sword, a dagger, two smoke bombs, ten throwing knives, and a pistol which I forgot what the name was. I made sure all of the weapons were sharp and the pistol was loaded when two Templars burst through my door with a sword in their hands.

I ducked into the bathroom as one Templar went towards the kitchen and one towards me. Just as the Templar was next to the door I jumped out stabbed him with my hidden blade and dragged him back in the bathroom. "Greg, find anyone?" The other Templar shouted.

_Yes he did and that person sent him to Hades. _I thought to myself smirking. "Greg?" The Templar tried again. I drew a throwing knife and jumped out of the door again throwing the knife into the Templar's head.

I walked towards the Templar's body to retrieve the throwing knife when I noticed I did not have my hood up. _What kind of Assassin am I? Hal would kill me if he saw me do that._ I thought md at myself as I pulled my hood up.

I plucked my throwing knife out of the dead Templar's head and sheathed it onto my throwing knife belt. I heard some footsteps enter my apartment and swords being drawn. I drew my sword as well and turned around to face ten Templars all wit swords drawn.

"Drop the sword, _Assassin_." He spat the last part at me like it was a huge insult, but to an Assassin that is a compliment.

"I do not follow your orders and I will not do anything without a fight. Now come at me or are you scared." I taunted aiming my sword at the talker's throat.

With that they charged. I swung my sword at the nearest one, but he parried the attack. Another Templar swung his sword at me which I stepped out of range and stabbed him in the side. A third Templar that looked like he spent too much time at McDonalds stabbed at me. I ripped the sword out of the Templar I had just enough time to swat it out of the way.

With my free hand I drew my dagger and held it in the Ice Pick grip. I blocked a sword strike with my sword and another with my dagger. Another Templar tried to stab me with his sword, but I jumped to the right side kicking my leg out connecting with a guy's knee. His knee bent backwards and I swung my dagger slitting his throat killing him. The other Templar that I blocked his attack charged at me.

I sliced at him with my dagger only to have him swing at it with his sword and knock it out of my hand. He came in for another slash, but I blocked it and twirled around his sword stabbing him in the back with my hidden blade. A super buff Templar came at me with a two handed sword. I lifted my sword to deflect the attack, but he caught the hilt of my sword and disarmed me.

I flicked back my hands releasing my hidden blades ready to attack. I jumped at the nearest guy in a spin and slit his throat. I turned and threw a throwing knife at another Templar hitting him in the heart. I heard a Templar behind me so I drew another throwing knife stabbing him in the face as he was about to stab me. I pulled the knife out and threw it at the brute which he deflected. He was a bit off balanced from the knife attack so I took the chance and lunged at him.

He swung his sword at me, but I ducked and stabbed him in the heart. As he fell I saw three remaining Templars. I threw two knives at two of the Templars that sunk into their heads leaving only one Templar.

He charged at me with an upswing which I stopped by stepping on the blade and stabbed him in the chest with both my hidden blades. I stepped back and examined the scene around me thinking _I still got it after all these years, but what will I tell Paul about all the dead bodies? _What I failed to notice was someone sneak up behind me and knock me in the head with a metal bat.

I looked up at the man and saw one of Hal's most wanted targets above me. Jinrohkar. He had war paint down the left side of his face and a bone through his nose making it look like he had tusks. Jinrohkar had tribal tattoos running down his eight foot tall body. I shuddered at the memory of some stories Hal told me about this guy. He was the downfall of many great civilizations, bathed in his opponent's blood, and committed mass genocide. "Hello Sally." He said in a cruel voice and smile, "You will be coming with me to Masyaf." With that I blacked out.

Paul POV

I left my apartment and was heading towards Goode for the meeting. The meeting was about if the students should get laptops for work. I was all for it except I heard that demigods are not supposed to use computers. According to Percy using a cell phone or going on the internet is like shooting a flare saying here I am come and eat me.

Now I am trying to come up with other reasons why we should not have that. Ever since Lady Artemis lifted the Mist from my eyes I have seen some monsters, and I do not want to see them more than I have to. Remembering this makes me feel bad for demigods because this is what they have to deal with on a daily basis.

I was thinking of this when two men came up to me and asked, "Are you Paul Blofis?"

I looked up at them and said, "Yes I am why?"

"We need you to come with us." They ordered me.

"I am not going anywhere except to work now if you will excuse me." I started walking again when I felt a sharp pain in the side of my head and I blacked out

**A/N: I am sorry if you were hoping for a long chapter, but this had to be done and I felt like building the suspense for the next chapter. I will have the next chapter up soon so there is not much of a wait. Like I said in the previous chapter leave a review or take a poll on those three questions. In case you forgot they are: Should Percy and Artemis have kids, how many kids if they should, and should I start another story.**

**Thank you to everyone that left their opinion on those matters in any way.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**~ColtonTheCreeper**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I'm not old enough to own PJO, HoO, or AC. When these series were made I didn't even know what a demigod or a hidden blade was.**

**A/N: Yay next chapter. Sorry that the last chapter was short, but it was necessary. I wanted to build suspense because you stay tuned for more and makes you can't wait for more. I still want reviews and answers to the poll questions. In case you forgot the questions here they are:**

**Should Percy and Artemis have kids?**

**If you answered yes, how many?**

**P.S. I started the other story so no need to vote on that any more. I would also love some constructive criticism that would help me write better stories. I am still accepting OCs and assassination contracts for this story. Some oh you that sent me OCs and I haven't used them yet don't worry I will eventually. Now on with the next chapter**!

Chapter 10

Percy POV

I woke up with Artemis in my arms in our bed. I smiled still really happy about this entire set up Chaos made. I could only picture a better life if there was no enemy and Annabeth was still alive. A few months ago I would have said Annabeth was the best girlfriend in the world, but now I see I was wrong Artemis is. Reason number one: She does not explain everything to, number two: she is more of a fighter than a studier, and number three: easier to have a normal conversation without having to have her explain things.

I still love Annabeth, but Artemis and my mom take up bigger parts of my heart now. I noticed Artemis was now waking up and turned to me. "You know it is really creepy to wake up and have someone staring at you right?"

"Oh I see you either don't like me or want me to stare at you like this." I put on the perviest smile ever while liking my lips and scrunching up my eyebrows.

"I will kill you." She stated simply.

"Ok I will right that on my to-do list." I said and pulled up my hand and used it like it was a piece of paper and the other was a pencil.

Artemis lunged at me and tackled me to the ground. I landed with a bang as Artemis sat on my chest. "If you do that then I won't do this." She leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips.

"That was stop just teasing me." I whined as she pecked me again.

"Then swear that you will never ever look at me that way again or you may lose your jewels, and not diamonds or emeralds, but your precious jewels." She whispered in my ear in a teasing yet serious way.

"I swear that I will never ever look at you that way ever again as long as she does not cut my 'precious jewels.'" I said putting in air quotes at the precious jewels part quoting Artemis.

"Thank you." Artemis said and leaned over and kissed me for real for about twenty seconds before it got a little more heated. Our tongues battled in each other's mouths until we heard someone clear their throat by the door.

We blushed and looked up to see Nico standing there shifting awkwardly. "Sorry to interrupt your moment, but we are supposed to reach Blackbeard's position today so we need to get going." He told us.

"Thank you Nico and this is not that bad compared to how I walked into you and Thalia yesterday." I teased him as he blushed. If you were wondering they were not naked or anything, but I still won't go into detail.

"Whatever, Perce, get moving." He grumbled walking out of our room closing the door still blushing. Artemis and I started laughing at his reaction because we remember what happened the day before. Artemis wasn't there, but I took a picture with a camera which I showed to Artemis.

Artemis leaned over and kissed me one more time before getting up. "He is right we should get moving." She told me and extend a hand to help me up.

"Yeah I know, but I was getting comfortable." I whined again making her roll her eyes.

"Immature boys. Here." She grumbled and tossed my Assassin Robes. I put them on and looked at myself in the mirror. I had put a silver moon behind the Assassins of Chaos symbol like Artemis has hers and a little bit of silver trimming. Artemis just put some sea green trimming in a wave pattern on hers.

If you are wondering why we did this it should be obvious. We are doing this to symbolize who our partner or girlfriend/boyfriend is. Artemis, Thalia, Nico, and I decided it was a good idea to have everyone have a partner to work and go on missions with. So far we have: Artemis and me, Thalia and Nico, Nina and Rue, Hannah and Hawk, Artemis's hunters paired up with other hunters, and James does not have one and he claims that he doesn't need one. Most have similar Assassin Robes like Artemis and I have. Another example is Thalia and Nico who of course have a lot of black, but with some blue lightning zigzagging for the trim and on the hidden blades. There is a skull in the middle of their Assassins of Chaos symbol making them look like they came from Assassin's Creed: IV Black Flag.

Nico and I have planned behind James's back to get him a girlfriend and hopefully make him less serious and glum. We have a perfect plan in mind too. Chaos told the leaders of the Assassins of Chaos **(Percy, Artemis, Nico, and Thalia in case you did not know that.) **that there are prisoners on Blackbeard's ship. We hope that James can be a knight in shining armor and save them hopefully make some girl fall in love with him in the process. The next part may be a little mean, but we may have Nina help in this to get the two going out or liking each other.

The bad side is that Nina has started a counseling service for couples in the Assassins of Chaos. She also helps getting some people together, but Nico and I will have to use up a lot of drachmas doing so. We were really sad about this because Chaos is selling us upgrades to the Jackdaw now and this means we cannot have our own personal man cave with a huge TV for watching sport games and playing video games. It also has these amazing couches and chairs that have one thousand finger massages and well I could go on all day about what we could put in it. The plus side is we can possibly earn the money back if Blackbeard has some drachmas on his ship or Chaos gives us rewards for completing contracts for him.

"Why have you been staring at yourself in the mirror for the past ten minutes?" Artemis walked over to me and looked me in the eye with an amused expression on her face probably wondering what my lame excuse will be.

"Thinking about stuff." I said simply turning to her.

Artemis gasped and put a hand to her mouth, "You think?" She said in an obviously fake amazed tone.

"That is just like asking if I like surfing." She looked at me with a confused look. I threw my hands up in the air and yelled, "I am a Son of Poseidon, God of the Seas, so OF COURSE I DO. Therefore when I say that it means…" I waited for her to get it, but obviously she wants to annoy me. "Yes I think!"

"I know I was messing with you, Kelp Head. Now let's go before Nico comes back." She said to me smirking at my irritated look.

"Fine, let's go." I grumbled grabbing her hand and walking out of our room and the Captains Quarter's. We walked onto the deck and saw everyone standing there looking at us with evil grins.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Artemis asked with a worried edge in her voice.

"ATTACK!" Rue yelled and pulled out water balloons and threw them at us. I smiled because they forgot that I was a Son of Poseidon when I raised my hands. I controlled the water in the water balloons and shot them back into the attackers' faces.

"Ack. I knew we should not have used salt water and how_" Hawk started then made an 'oh' sound probably remembering I was a Son of Poseidon.

I heard so people laughing and saw Nico and Thalia along with a few of Artemis's hunter sitting on the mast laughing their butts off. "Idiots. Did you really forget that Percy is a Son of Poseidon?" Thalia asked still trying to stop laughing.

"If you take one look at him and how he acts you can tell he is associated with the sea." Artemis said laughing. "Who else would talk to fish in a fish tank?"

"Oh that is why he talks to fish. I just thought he was a bit crazy after getting hit in the head so many times." One of Artemis's hunters said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to pay attention to how someone acts before assuming something like that?" Artemis said then added, "He is only half crazy, but almost all boys are. I think of it this way. Would you rather talk to fish or talk to dead people more than living." Artemis gestured to me then to Nico.

I scanned the crowd and saw them shudder at the thought of talking to dead guys. I turned to Artemis and nodded my head in thanks. She gave me a smile that said: _You are still insane._

"Well thank you for the wakeup call everyone! Now let's go meet Blackbeard shall we!?" I yelled at our crew/ the Assassins of Chaos.

"YEAH!" They screamed in response. The Assassins ran off to do whatever they want, but were fully armed and ready for battle.

Artemis and I walked up to the wheel and I started to steer the Jackdaw towards the Sea of Monsters. We started along slowly, but soon we were sailing the seas with no care except for a lot which is wondering what will happen during the battle against Blackbeard. All of the Assassins of Chaos are partial immortals except for Artemis, Nico, Thalia, and me. We are concerned about their safety because we know Blackbeard won't be an easy opponent.

"You have mail." I heard an electronic voice say then a screen pop up on my left.

"What the hell, since when was this screen here?" I asked looking over at Artemis.

"I don't know how you check mail." She shrugged and the screen changed showing an inbox.

"Let me try something. Open mail from ChaosTheAwesome . Really Chaos, that is your name!?" I yelled at the sky.

I looked at the screen and read:

**Yes Percy this is my cover Gmail name. Don't judge me or you might cease to exist. The reason I am sending you this is because I have another side contract you have to complete while facing Blackbeard.**

**Blackbeard and his crew took over Circe's Island and are using it as a base. They have a cell block there were they are keeping people hostage. Most of them will be more than happy to join us after you rescue them.**

**In case you didn't pick up on what I just said you other mission is to rescue those people. There is a mix of males and females of different races. There are some demigods and some mortals who all know about Greek Mythology and that it is real. You should be happy about that because that means you don't have to explain that to them giving you major headaches.**

**Also to get rid of another concern of yours if any of you Assassins die they will all go to the Isle of the Blest. I know that most of them did not go through the rebirth process, but I am Chaos I can do whatever the hell I want.**

**Make Circe's Island your destination because that is where Blackbeard is.**

**Good Luck,**

**Chaos**

I finished reading a few seconds after Artemis and looked at her shocked face. "I am really happy now that we know what will happen to any of our Assassins if they die." Artemis said with a small happy smile, but a hint of sadness thinking of any of our Assassins dying.

"Yeah, but I still don't want any of them to die." I told her changing the Jackdaw's direction towards Circe's Island.

"I agree." She agreed with me. "If we all make it out alive the better it is for us."

"I wonder if Blackbeard expanded his crew or got more ships to fight us with." I told Artemis.

"I was wondering the same thing. I do not doubt that he made his fleet bigger expecting an attack." She responded summoning a chair.

"Ok, but how are we supposed to get past Charybdis and Scylla? I can see them in the distance now." I asked her.

"Oh yeah I forgot about them… how about we blow them to Tartarus." She said then pressed the button to turn on the loud speaker. "Everyone report to the deck battle ready. Let's be the first group of people to ever kill Charybdis and Scylla!" She yelled and I heard people get up from what they were doing below deck. I heard them fall smack into each other, and yelling at each other about bumping into them. The smart one like Nico, Thalia, and James shadow traveled onto the deck to avoid the chaos below.

"Idiots. Can't even get up stairs without starting a fight." Thalia grumbled.

"Good point, Thals." I said to her as everyone stumbled onto the deck. The funny part and bad part was that all of the other boys came onto the deck shackled together with the hunters' swords at their throats.

The four of us on the deck already started laughing so hard we fell on the floor. "What…What the hell… haha… happened to you guys?" I laughed out as the guys turned red from embarrassment.

"Shut up, Percy." Hawk yelled to me.

"We didn't do anything wrong." Rue whined, but the hunters just pointed their swords closer to his neck.

"Didn't do anything wrong my ass. They attached a poop bomb to the door of the archery range. When we opened the door the people close to the door got covered in shit." Phoebe growled.

"Is that why there are only six hunters instead of ten?" I asked her.

"They needed to go take quick showers to get all of that shit off of them." Phoebe hissed.

"Ok let them go for now. When this is over do what you want with them." I ordered. Hawk and Rue looked at me in fear as the hunters smiled evilly.

"I want to help with this after we are done with this battle." Artemis and Thalia said at the same time grinning like mad men or women.

"Go ahead. Perce and I will just stay out of the way and have a rematch on Black Ops." Nico told them.

"Ok, but we all know I am going to win this." I said to him.

"Oh no I am." Nico challenged as we stepped right in each other's faces.

As I was about to retort Thalia and Artemis smacked us upside the head. "Shut up you immature boys. We have bigger problems to deal with." Artemis told us giving us glares that we shrunk away at.

"Party pooper." I grumbled and Artemis hit me in the head again. She gestured in front of us at the entrance to the Sea of Monsters.

"Oh. Everyone man cannon, put up your hood because we are taking down these ugly monsters!" I yelled as the other hunters ran onto the deck with wet hair and scowls on their faces. Every Assassin of Chaos ran to a cannon and loaded it.

"Let's go for Scylla first!" Thalia yelled to me as a storm started to pick up. I nodded and steered the Jackdaw towards the cliffs away from the whirl pool that was sucking in everything near it.

With my enhanced vision from Chaos's blessing I saw a shape descending from the cliffs ready to kill. "Artemis do you see it!?" I yelled to her.

Artemis nodded and pulled out her bow. She notched an arrow and fired after aiming at Scylla. She fired a volley of arrows at the monster. Scylla avoided all of the arrows except for one that hit her leg.

Scylla flew back towards the cliff before turning around. She sored toward the Jackdaw at incredible speed dodging all of the arrows and bullets fired at her. I saw James summon his flame wings and shoot into the sky at Scylla.

James slammed into Scylla with his war hammer out. In the moment when she was stunned he lit the war hammer on fire and smashed Scylla with it. She flew back about eight feet and down about twenty when she stopped herself. She flew at James with her claws and started to attack him.

James shot a few fire balls at her then turned to us quickly and yelled, "I have this one! You guys take out Charybdis!"

Scylla slammed into him just as he was turning back to her. His hammer flew out of his hands and into the sea. James drew his sword and a dagger then attacked Scylla.

I turned the Jackdaw so its cannons were pointed at Charybdis. "Aim cannons!" I yelled then waited until everyone gave me a good to go sign which was pretty fast. I used my powers as a Son of Poseidon to mellow the storm enough for the cannon balls to get through. "Fire!"

The Jackdaw let loose a volley of cannon balls smashing into the side of Charybdis. The cannon balls affected her a little because they were made of Celestial Bronze, but they were still not enough.

"Reload!" I barked as the Assassins of Chaos reloaded the cannons as fast as possible. "Load the mortar!" I added because I think that the mortar will do more damage than any of the cannons.

"Fire mortar! Fire cannons! Fire the swivel cannon!" I yelled as all of them let loose on the monster.

I ran to the railing closet to Charybdis a waiting for the smoke to clear. When the smoke finally did clear there Charybdis still was with marks all over its body. I was happy to see it was wounded when I noticed the whirlpool stopped. I looked over at Artemis and saw she noticed to because I saw her face pale and gained a look of panic.

"Brace for impact!" She yelled as we ducked behind some sand bags we set up before on deck. Charybdis let loose everything she sucked in.

Rocks, water, scrap metal; a lot of fish, and a fishing boat flew out of her. The Jackdaw has pelted with the debris as the Assassins of Chaos were in cover only having a bit of sushi fall on them.

"All clear!" I heard Nico yell and we all stood up to survey the damage. We had a few holes in the sail, holes in the hull from the rocks, and enough fish for a month. When I saw all of the fish I instantly got a huge headache and fell to my knees from all of the fish saying things like:

_Hello my lord._

To

_Help us my lord._

To

_I don't want to die._

To

_Nice ship my lord._

Artemis ran over to me and put a hand on my shoulder looking at me with concern. "What's the matter Percy?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Stupid fish can't shut up. All of their voices sound like fuckin fairies except for the sharks who want meat." I told her as I stood up walking back to the wheel. I studied the cannons and saw most of them were in working condition.

All of the other Assassins ran to a cannon and loaded it. "Fire!" I yelled and they let loose another volley of cannon fire at Charybdis. I steered the Jackdaw closer controlling the water so we would not get sucked in.

I was glad to see that I was close to Charybdis' equal, but she was sill stronger. The water whirlpool now is only going about ten miles an hour so the Jackdaw could easily fight the current.

I looked at Thalia once we were about thirty yards away and nodded. She smiled knowing what I meant. Thalia closed her eyes and concentrated as everyone else shot or threw something at the giant sea monster.

I saw Rue on one of his sun dragons flying around on it shooting arrows while the dragon breathed fire on it. James also came in meaning he killed Scylla shooting fire balls at the monster.

I heard thunder rumble and looked up seeing a storm cloud above Charybdis. I smiled knowing this would be really effective if Charybdis was completely covered in water. I controlled the water a lot easier because Charybdis was weakened quite a bit encasing her in water and the rest of the ocean water pushed back so the electricity was more concentrated on that one spot.

I looked at the thunder clouds again and saw nine strikes of lightning shoot from the clouds and at Charybdis. The water around the monster crackled with electricity and then explodes.

I let go of my control on the water and saw a lot of golden dust in the water. I smiled at thinking we were the first beings to kill Scylla and Charybdis while the others were cheering. Everyone was smiling and cheering until the hunters snuck up on the boys and shackled them again.

"Oh shit." I heard Rue mutter and Hawk nod in agreement. Thalia and Artemis walked down by them as well for the fun/torture.

"Ok good job everyone. Now you can go on to your regular activities." I said.

"Ready for me to win in this battle." I heard Nico say and walk up next to me as the other two boys were getting dragged away screaming and crying for help.

"No it is the other way around I will win." I countered.

"Then let's see who will win this." He said to me and then added, "Race you to the lounge."

With that we bolted off jumping over things that were lying around the deck. We got to the steps and practically ran over each other as we were running down the steps. I got to the door one second before Nico and burst into the lounge to see it have a fishing boat sitting where one of the TVs were and a huge hole in the wall.

"Chaos can you fix this please?!" I yelled into the air as the area glowed removing the damage. "Thank you!" I yelled thanking the god.

I ran and jumped onto the sofa grabbing my controller. Nico put the game in the Xbox because that is always the punishment for losing a race. He started the game once the Xbox started up and walked over sitting down in a leather chair to my right.

We choose team death match and set the timer for a half hour so we don't lose track of time again. We used new settings that Chaos made for us that changed the map every five minutes making it a bit harder.

Nico POV

A half hour later Percy and I walked up onto the deck to get ready for the upcoming battle. On deck we saw Hawk and Rue tending to wounds they got from the hunters which consisted of: black eyes, cuts, bruises all over, and 'HUNTERS RULE' burned onto their foreheads.

Over to the side we also saw James preparing for battle and shaking his head whenever he glanced over at Hawk and Rue. Percy and I looked at each other before laughing making the two boys in front of us glare at us.

"Here." Percy said tossing them some Nectar and Ambrosia. In case you are wondering even though Hawk is just a clear sighted mortal Chaos's blessing made it so all of us can withstand more Nectar and Ambrosia than normal.

Percy and I walked up to the wheel to steer the Jackdaw which thanks to Chaos is completely fixed. I walked over to the intercom and pressed a button turning it on. "All Assassins report to the deck. All Assassins report to the deck, thank you." I said and turned it off.

Percy looked at me funny then said, "You sound like those people that make announcements at schools." I glared at him because I hate schools almost as much as Percy does.

I made sure I had all of my weapons and armor on just as the other Assassins ran onto the deck. Artemis and Thalia walked onto the deck. Artemis walked over to Percy and Thalia over to me. Both of them thanked Percy for letting them quote 'beat the shit out of the stupid _boys_.' Percy just smiled and shook his head probably thinking we have crazy girlfriends. Even if that is what he wasn't thinking that is what I was thinking.

"Everyone ready for the time of their lives?!" Percy shouted making everyone cheer in response. "Good then make sure you are ready to go because here comes the first ship!" I looked over and saw about twenty ships ranging in size floating around the area surrounding the island with what looks like a resort on it.

I ran to the swivel cannon and pulled up my hood. I saw the other ship's crew not even bother getting ready until they saw all of us at our cannons, but it was too late. Us being smart Assassins made it look like we were going to use the cannons, but instead we pulled out our bows and put some arrows in the enemies crew killing all of them because it was a small crew.

We moved onto towards the island until we encountered a bigger ship. The crew looked at us then ran to the cannons aiming them at us. "Fire!" Percy and the enemy captain yelled at the same time. We were faster to react shooting all of our cannons at the crew. I looked for a weak spot and fired the swivel cannon at it.

I saw Artemis pull out her bow and shoot the enemy captain through the head. The enemy crew did not know what to do so instead they tried throwing ropes onto the Jackdaw to board it. The Assassin closest to the ropes cut them so the enemy crew could not climb onto the Jackdaw that way.

I pulled out my Stygian Iron swords and jumped onto the other ship stabbing one guy in the process. Three guys were near me and tried to attack me, but I dodged the first guys slash. I stepped behind him stabbing him in the back and with my other sword swung it at another guy who did not turn in time so it cut his spine killing him. I pulled my sword out of dead guy number one and attacked soon to be dead guy number three.

I knocked his sword out of the way with the sword in my left hand and slit his throat with my other sword. I ran and jumped onto the backs of two more bad guys killing them. I quickly got up and sliced open another guy. Almost all of the remaining crew turned to me only to get picked off by arrows.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw two more ships coming at us from the front and four from the back. I ran and jumped onto the Jackdaw and shouted to Percy telling him of the six ships coming at us.

I ran to the back of the ship with James who helped me push two cannons facing the back of the Jackdaw into position. I loaded mine while James loaded his and fired them at the oncoming ships.

Percy turned the Jackdaw so the ships were coming towards the Jackdaw's right and left side which had loaded cannons on each side. I ran to the swivel cannon as James ran back to his cannon and waited for Percy's signal. "Fire all cannons!" He yelled and I fired the swivel cannon hitting a fire barrel on a ship blowing it up. I saw four bodies fly off the ship and the end of the ship blow up as all of the fire barrels blow up.

_One down five to go._ I thought to myself. "Damn nice shot Nico." I heard Thalia yell to me. All of our cannons fired again as two other ships fired their cannons at us. In our attack two of the ships that were pretty small sunk and heavily damaged two more leaving only one good to go.

The ship was coming at us full speed and fired its chase cannons at us. I ducked at the cannon balls flew over my head crashing into the deck behind me. We all fired the cannons again after we reloaded. "Ready your bows!" I heard Artemis order. All of the Assassins pulled out their bows and notched an arrow or two. "Fire!" Artemis yelled and our arrows made it rain on the other ship killing most of the crew, but the ship was still speeding towards us.

"Move the Jackdaw!" I yelled to Percy as he ran back to the wheel. The Jackdaw sailed forward, but the other ship scraped against the back of the Jackdaw making the whole ship shake. "That was to close."

"You think?" Thalia asked me with sarcasm in her voice.

I just rolled my eyes and said, "Let's just raid this fort."

"Good idea Nico but get ready to get attacked by a crap load of pirates and Templars." Percy warned us and turned the ship so it is facing towards the island.

Percy POV

I steered the Jackdaw towards Circe's old island and Blackbeard's headquarters. Since we took out the ships on this side of the fort we should be good unless… My thought was answered when cannon balls were shot from the fort on the island.

"Take cover! Load the cannons and get ready to fight!" I barked at the Assassins. They all ran to a cannon and loaded it, "Aim for the cannon towers then fire!"

A few seconds later the Jackdaw let out a series of cannon balls at the fort. "Reload and do it again!" Artemis called out the orders trying to help. All of the Assassins repeated this twice until the towers were destroyed.

"Quick! We need to get on the island before they kill any prisoners or use them against us!" I yelled as I let out all of the sail in the Jackdaw and went full speed toward the island. When we were close I stopped the Jackdaw a hundred yards off shore. "Jump over board and swim to shore! We don't want those pirates to steal our ship!" I ordered as everyone jumped into the water.

I ran to the edge and used a rope to swing out as far as I could. When I reached the max height I let go and dove into the water in front of all of my Assassins. I used my powers to make the water lift me onto my feet and speed me towards the shore. I also controlled the water around my Assassins to make them follow me just as fast.

We shot onto the shore with our weapons out. Well everyone except me did. I just ran at the line of pirates and jumped into the group after dodging the first round of shots at me. I landed on a guy and grabbed his musket. I swung it around like a bat smacking one guy in the face, twirled it around stabbing another, deflect a slice at me, and I finished it by shooting another guy.

I saw a few guys aim their guns at me so just as they were about to fire I pulled the nearest guy in front of me and used him as a meat shield. I flicked back my hands unsheathing my hidden blades. I attacked every bad guy that got near me. Some I used my hidden blades on them, others I used their own weapon, and others killed others which was kind of funny to see.

The other Assassins came running up and shot the rest of the pirates and Templars with their bows or stabbed them with a hidden blade.

"Grab a musket for long range and some bullets this will be a long fight." Nico ordered as we looted their bodies.

I grabbed a musket and slung it on my shoulder and started to run towards the main building followed by the other Assassins. I saw some guards patrolling the gates into the fort and a few on the walls. I pulled out two throwing knives and threw them at the guards on either side of the gate. Both guards fell instantly and before the guards on the walls could do anything they were picked off by arrows from other Assassins.

I scanned the area looking for a way to get in or a distraction so we can go through the gates. I saw a few barrels in a cart right next to the wall and they were labeled: GUNPOWDER. I smiled and elbowed Artemis who was right next to me. She looked at me and I pointed at the barrels. She leaned forward to get a better view and nodded to me saying go for it.

I drew one of my pistols and fired at the barrel. Instantly there was a huge explosion and there was a giant hole in the wall with some body part of some now dead bad guys. IN a matter of seconds I heard alarms blare meaning we let them know we were here. Good news for us we were in a perfect position hidden in trees with our guns and bows pointed either at the hole or what was left of the wall.

A group of ten guys ran out with their weapons ready and was instantly impaled by arrows. Now more and more men started running out and shooting randomly because we pretty much had the area surrounded now. Every man that ran out was instantly on the chopping block for either arrows or bullets.

When they stopped coming out and shooting we only had three injured and them about one hundred dead plus the ones on the ships we killed and on the beach in all probably three hundred dead. "Ok everyone move out and be silent." I whispered to everyone as they came over. All of them nodded and we ran off through the hole with weapons drawn.

We walked through the fort which for some reason was dead silent until we heard a gun cock and something press against my head. "Lay down your weapons or die." Someone spat. I did as he said, but left my hidden blades because… well they are hidden.

"It's okay everyone lay them down." I told the Assassins as we got surrounded by a large group of Templar pirates. I made a gesture to the hidden blades and then a small no shake of my head meaning don't take them off.

"Well now have your leaders come with me and the rest take them to the prison." The man said. The other Assassins were pushed away and Artemis, Nico, Thalia, and I remained.

"This way or die, but you will probably will any way. So who is ready to meet Blackbeard?" The man said way too happily.

**Author's Note: That is it for this chapter. Sorry that this was shorter than I hoped. I had planned to make it have the whole Blackbeard encounter, but I decided to draw out the suspense. Also everyone please check out my Son of the Moon series that I just started. That story was only been up for three days and has left this story in the dust in everything from reviews to followers. This also means that updates will be a bit slower, but everyone loves that other story and I don't know about this one so I am going to see how much you do. Once I have earned twenty more reviews on this story then I will update. The Son of the Moon story I had it set at twenty and that happened in a few hours so let's see how long it takes for this story. I am sorry if this angers you, but I will continue this story no matter what.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**~ColtonTheCreeper**


End file.
